


Chutes éternelles

by Kolie515



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassinats, Flemme de marquer tout les personnages (il y en a beaucoup), Gen, Mort des personnages au fur et à mesure, Trahisons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie515/pseuds/Kolie515
Summary: Depuis l'année 195 de la quatrième ère, dans les landes de Skyrim, de nombreuses personnes font leur apparition. Des mages, des barbares, des assassins, des archers, des guerriers. Qui qu'ils soient, ils sont tous reliés à la légende du dovahkiin. Seront-ils des alliés ? Des ennemis ? Combien survivront à cette épreuve ?





	1. L'ascension de Tryths.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette fanfiction, je vais adapter ou créer des sorts en plus (comme le fait que la barrière se compose deux catégories : la physique qui arrête les lames et les flèches et la magique qui arrête les sorts). À part cela, bonne lecture !

**Première partie : la légende  
**

 

Il avançait. De loin, il voyait vaguement les portes d'un village. Elles étaient grandes, mais en bois. Cela prouvait que le village en question n'était pas riche, et que les protections n'étaient pas optimales. C'était risqué, surtout dans les terres impitoyables de Skyrim. Il était épuisé, après presque vingts heures de déplacements constants. Il s'appelait Tryths. Venant de Cyrodiil, le froid de ce pays le glaçait littéralement jusqu'au os. Il arriva devant les portes. Un garde l’apostropha.

« - Bienvenue à Helgen monsieur. Vous avez l'air très fatigué. Si vous cherchez une auberge, Vilod en tient une juste devant, à droite.

\- Merci, marmonna Tryths. »

C'était actuellement la seule chose qu'il était capable de prononcer. Il porta donc ses pas vers la direction indiqué par le garde, et trouva assez facilement l'auberge en question, même dans son état. Dès lors qu'il passa la porte, il sentit un changement de température, et presque par instinct, il se dirigea vers le feu. Il entendit quelqu'un parler, mais il ne distingua pas les mots précis. Il leva néanmoins la tête. Un homme le regardait fixement. À en juger par ses habits, il s'agissait de l'aubergiste. Tryths le regarda plein d'interrogations.

« - Euh, monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous allez bien ? À voir votre tête, vous semblez avoir besoin de sommeil. Allez-y, prenez la porte sur votre droite et dormez à votre soûl. Vous me paierez une fois reposé. »

Tryths murmura un « merci » à peine audible et fonça dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce que Vilod lui avait dit, mais il avait suffisamment d'intelligence pour deviner qu'on lui offrait temporairement un lit. Aussitôt dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur le lit et sombra dans un sommeil si profond qu'il resta une journée entière assoupi.

***

Lorsque Tryths s'éveilla enfin, il commença par paniquer. Où était-il ? Puis, peu à peu, il se souvenait. Il avait atteint ce village – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui Helgen – et s'était reposé. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il se posa vraiment la question. Il décida de sortir. Sa chambre était très petite, à peine de quoi contenir son lit et une commode. Il prit ses habits, justement de cette commode, son épée d'acier dont il ne séparait jamais, et quitta sa chambre.

Un parfum assez agréable régnait dans l'auberge. Elle même était assez modeste, ne contenant que deux chambres, dont celle où il avait dormi. Le plafond en chaume était très proche. Un grand feu, qui occupait la moitié de l'espace restant, brûlait au centre. Quelques chaises et une table demeuraient à côté. Cette auberge elle-même manifestait de la pauvreté du village dans lequel il avait atterri. Il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et se rendit compte que l'aubergiste lui parlait. C'était un homme assez jeune, mais qui semblait déjà las. Sa vie ne devait pas être grandiose, et de toute façon il ne pouvait certainement pas quitter son commerce et donc sa seule source de revenus. Tryths voulut lui répondre, mais se surpris à devoir s'éclaircir la gorge trois fois avant de pouvoir prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« - Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix très éraillée. Je suppose que vous êtes l'aubergiste ? Merci de m'avoir recueilli.

\- Ce n'était rien, rétorqua Vilod. Vous savez, vous aviez l'air éreinté hier. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dehors.

\- Rien ne vous l'obligeait, mis à part le bon sens humain. De plus en plus de personnes semblent hélas perdre cette qualité. Pour m'avoir laissé dormir ici, je vous remercie sincèrement. Malgré tout, j'ai besoin de manger.

\- Bien sûr ! Restez ici tant que vous le voudrez. Je pense que si vous vous reposez toute la journée, gardez votre chambre et mangez un déjeuner et un dîner, ça vous coûtera, disons, trente septims. »

Tryths eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

« - En fait, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Je pense que je vais aller chasser, les bois sont abondants. Tenez, en guise de garantie que je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je vous laisse mon amulette de Talos.

\- Très bien. Une fois que vous aurez fini, allez voir Ingrid. Elle pourra vous prendre des fourrures d'animaux pour un bon prix. »

Tryths fut soulagé. La plupart des gens n'auraient pas été aussi hospitaliers. Il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un village aussi amical. Il décida de prendre un bon repas. Il l'avait bien mérité, et par ailleurs il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il put enfin soulager son estomac. Après un long jeûne, il lui sembla que ce repas fut le meilleur qu'il avait mangé depuis des lustres. Il somnola un peu près du feu, puis se réveilla. Il devait vite partir à la chasse si il espérait trouver du gibier – sans tomber sur des loups, ou pire. À la sortie de l'auberge, il examina plus en profondeur le village. Première constatation : peu de personnes vivaient ici. Pas plus d'une trentaine. C'était un très petit hameau, posté près des frontières. Pourtant, Tryths ne parvenait pas à comprendre la présence de ce regroupement de personnes ici. Chaque ville, chaque village, aussi petit soit-il, avait une importance. Cet endroit était sans nul doute sous la coupe d'une cité non loin, et devait l'approvisionner. Mais pourquoi s'être installé ici ? La seule raison probable était l'abondance de la forêt. Peut-être Helgen avait été fondé par un groupe de chasseurs. Ou par des forgerons. Plusieurs gisements de matériaux devaient se trouver non loin, car les fondations des maisons étaient faites par des dérivés de l'acier. C'était peu probable que cet acier avait été amené directement des réserves de la ville. Enfin, Tryths remarqua qu'il s'était trompé. Aux premiers abords, il avait cru que l'endroit était pauvre, car les portes principales étaient entièrement faîtes en bois. Cependant, une tour de guet trônait au milieu de la place principale, et une autre était en construction non loin. Helgen n'était pas un village pauvre, mais seulement axé sur la récolte de ressource pour sa châtellerie. C'était donc une excellente idée de chercher des matières premières, puisque celles-ci étaient au centre de l'occupation principale du village. L'air confiant, il respira. Après tout, les choses s'amélioraient. Son exil de Cyrodiil causé par ses prières l'avait épuisé, et il craignait vraiment de ne rien trouver d’accueillant nul part. Mais il se trompait. En réalité, il avait trouvé à Skyrim un lieu de tolérance et de paix. Bientôt, il pourrait revenir à ses activités. Mais d'abord il devait chasser. Il ne concentra son attention que sur cette activité. Elle était primordiale.

***

Tryths était satisfait. Après quatre heures de chasse, il revenait à Helgen avec trois fourrures d'élan et une ramure. En temps normal, cela devait valoir une quinzaine de septims. Mais compte tenu des activités du village et de l'éloignement des villes, il espérait en tirer le double. Il pensa alors à sa vie. Qu'allait-t-il faire à présent ? Il allait s'acquitter de ses dettes, mais où pourrait-il aller ? Il ne pouvait pas se rendre comme si de rien n'était là où il avait prévu d'aller à la base. En pensant à tout cela, il se dirigea vers les portes du hameau. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et il devait se dépêcher si il voulait parler à la vendeuse, Ingrid, avant qu'elle ne ferme sa boutique. Il hâta donc son pas, et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il aperçu les larges portes en bois. Tryths vit alors le garde ayant une conversation assez agitée avec ce qui semblait être un vagabond. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

« - Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce que vous dîtes, fit le garde ». Tryths était inquiet, sans doute du fait que la voix de ce garde laissait paraître de l'inquiétude. « Si vous n'avez rien à dire, et rien à faire ici, je vous suggère de partir.

\- Partir ? Mais pourquoi, rétorqua l'inconnu. Vous savez, je ne vais pas m'en aller maintenant que mon repas est arrivé.

\- Nous avons une auberge si vous avez faim, mais arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps ! » Le garde commençait à être agacé devant cet individu. Manifestement, tout cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« - C'est vous mon repas, idiot ! »

Sur ces mots, l'homme sauta sur le garde, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et éleva sa tête avec l'autre, tandis qu'il plongea sa tête vers le cou du pauvre garde. Tryths comprit trop tard qu'un vampire se dressait devant lui. Ce dernier se releva, ayant achevé le garde. Celui-ci ne s'attendait guère à une attaque, et avait baissé sa garde. Cette erreur lui avait été fatale, et Tryths comptait bien ne pas commettre la même. Presque sans hésiter, il lâcha ses peaux sur le sol, brandit son épée en acier et fonça sur le vampire. Néanmoins, alerté par le bruit, celui-ci se retourna à temps pour esquiver l'attaque.

« - Oh, mais le plat de résistance est arrivé semblerait-il, railla le vampire.

\- C'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez profité de ce repas, car c'était le dernier ! »

Sans attendre, Tryths se jeta sur son adversaire pour lui porter un coup à l'épaule. Mais le vampire avisa son attaque, créa une barrière physique et put ainsi parer l'attaque. Ensuite, il profita de la déstabilisation causée par sa parade sur Tryths pour se concentrer et commencer à aspirer la force vitale de son ennemi. Mais il y consacra toute son attention, et fut ainsi incapable d'esquiver ou de parer le coup d'épée suivant. À la tête du vampire, Tryths devina qu'il n'avait pas prit beaucoup de coup. Il lui avait entaillé le ventre, espérant toucher un poumon. Son attaquer ayant porté plus bas que prévu ; en raison du fait que Tryths était en train de se faire aspirer son énergie et était donc moins puissant ; elle n'avait que fait une blessure mineure à son ennemi. Néanmoins, les deux ayant épuisé beaucoup de leurs forces, ils s'éloignèrent un instant pour se ressaisir. Tryths réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Si le vampire recevait encore un coup, il ne serait certainement plus capable de se battre pendant quelques secondes, et il pourrait être achevé facilement. Mais il voyait que son ennemi se concentrait, il préparait sans doute une attaque magique. Elle n'était pas entièrement prête à être lancée, mais cela voulait dire que le vampire était incapable de parer le prochain coup. Tryths mit toute son énergie dans son bras. Il était trop loin pour se jeter sur son ennemi et le toucher à temps, mais si il parvenait à lancer son épée et qu'elle touchait, il avait gagné. C'est donc dans ce plan insensé qu'il mit toute sa force, tout son espoir. D'un mouvement vif, il lança sa lame aussi vite et aussi précisément que possible. En voyant cela, le vampire fut pris de panique et annula son attaque. Il voulut créer une barrière pour faire ricocher sa lame, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de faire était une toute petite protection, qui, lorsque la lame la toucha, se brisa en mille morceaux. L'épée alla se loger dans la clavicule du vampire. L'instant d'après, il s'effondra au sol. Tryths avait gagné. Ce dernier était complètement épuisé. Sa lame était fichue à présent. Ayant fait coulé le sang d'un vampire, il était possible qu'elle soit contaminée. Le plus prudent était de la brûler. Avec le cadavre. Et celui du garde. Haletant, Tryths passa les portes du village. Plusieurs personnes furent surprises : ses vêtements étaient ensanglantés et il lui-même avait plusieurs veines ouvertes. À peine les premiers habitants lui posèrent des questions qu'il leur expliqua très simplement la situation, et finit par expliquer qu'il fallait tout brûler pour éviter un risque d'infection. Les villageois s’exécutèrent. Une fois leur tâche terminée, ils invitèrent Tryths à rester à l'auberge, lui disant qu'un antidote lui serait délivré sans attendre. Lorsqu'il mentionna ses dettes et les peaux qu'il avait laissé dehors, les habitants le rassurèrent : tuer un vampire l'exemptait de toute dette. Au début, Tryths hésita à accepter, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité de ces gens, puis finit par se résoudre. Après tout, il avait sauvé la ville d'une attaque. Il avait évité d'autres morts. Il méritait bien de rester au moins encore un jour ici avant de repartir. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui en empêchait ? Son voyage ne faisait que commencer, et il avait besoin de repos. Il se dirigea vers l'auberge, passa la porte, et s'installa près du feu. La fin de la journée s'écoula très vite, et après avoir mangé, bu l'antidote pour éviter un contamination de vampire, et récupéré de l'argent de ses peaux, il alla se coucher.

Lorsque Tryths se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus d'épée. Comment allait-il faire ? Les terres de Skyrim sont impitoyables, et sans lame il n'allait pas aller loin. En sortant de sa chambre, chambre dont il commençait à s'habiter, il remarqua une magnifique épée sur la table du bar. En s'approchant de plus près, il remarqua de cette lame était enchantée. C'était un épée comme ça qu'il lui faudrait ! Mais allait-il réussir à l'avoir ? Elle appartenait manifestement à l'aubergiste, et il ne pouvait pas la prendre comme ça. Quant à convaincre son propriétaire de le lui la céder… C'était très risqué. Les villageois avaient tellement fait pour lui, il ne voulait pas trop en demander. C'est perdu dans ses pensées que Vilod l'aborda.

« - Vous êtes debout ? » Tryths sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle. « Vous pouvez voir sur la table mon cadeau. C'est une lame unique et enchantée. Elle peut dévaster n'importe qui avec des dégâts élémentaires, de feu, glace ou foudre. Parfois les trois en même temps. C'est un enchantement digne des sorciers dunmers de Morrowind, alors j'espère que vous saurez lui faire honneur. Après tout, il faut une arme conséquente pour un chasseur de vampires ! » Vilod commença à rire.

« - Je vous remercie grandement, l'ami. Vous avez tant fait pour moi. À présent, il temps que je parte.

\- Déjà ? » Vilod semblait presque déçu.

« - Hélas oui. Je dois faire un voyage vers Folpertuis, et une longue route m'attends.

\- Folpertuis ? Mais c'est un village minier. Je suis sûr que vous valez bien mieux que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ma destination finale, qui elle est secrète, mais un simple point de passage.

\- Je vois. Voulez-vous bien au moins me donner votre nom avant de partir ? »

Tryths sourit. Après tout, rien ne lui empêchait de le faire. Ce n'était pas donner son nom qui allait lui porter la poisse. Et puis qui le connaissait ici ? Ce n'était qu'un fidèle, chassé de sa villa natale pour adoration envers un deadra. Mais il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que d'autres le connaissent. Et puis ces gens avaient été si amicaux, il devait leur rendre la pareille. Après une très courte hésitation, il prononça :

« - Tryths.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous rencontrer, Tryths. Qui que vous soyez, sachez que Helgen a une dette envers vous.

\- Je pense que vous l'avez largement payée. Adieu Vilod. Puissiez-vous connaître la fortune au fil des années ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Tryths quitta l'auberge, puis le village. Dorénavant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre l'autel du deadra qu'il vénérait : Péryite. On disait qu'un khajiit du nom de Kesh maintenait l'endroit depuis plusieurs années. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rencontrer son confrère et à continuer ses activités. C'est revigoré d'une énergie nouvelle et d'une puissante lame qu'il quitta Helgen, confiant.


	2. L'exil de l'intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'autre côté du pays, nous retrouvons Frizkav, apprenti mage, et déterminé à connaître les secrets des arcanes pour se protéger. Mais il ne s'attend pas à ce qui va lui arriver.

Cela faisait presque cinq mois que Frizkav était arrivé à l'académie de Winterhold. Le fait qu'il était Breton lui évitait toute une série de moqueries. Après tout, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour quelqu'un de sa race de vouloir devenir mage. Bien qu'il ait longtemps hésité à venir jusqu'à Skyrim, et en particulier à cette académie en raison de sa sombre réputation, il s'était résigné. Il devait devenir plus puissant. L'abus de savoir ne l'attirait pas vraiment, il souhaitait juste pouvoir se défendre. L'époque dans laquelle il vivait était troublée. Les conséquences de la Grande Guerre se ressentaient encore, et on pouvait croire que des représailles allaient survenir. Des rebelles apparaissaient un peu partout, et Ulfric prenait de l'importance. Tout portait à croire qu'un autre conflit allait bientôt éclater partout sur le continent. Des mesures devaient être prises en conséquence. Frizkav porta son regard sur sa main droite. Aucun sort de restauration n'avait réussi à le soigner, pas même ceux de Colette Marence. Son os avait subi une importante lésion dès son plus jeune âge, et il ne pouvait être guéri. Il ne pouvait manier des armes que de la main gauche, et cela lui donnait un handicap terrible. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de se défendre avec des armes, il s'était naturellement tourné vers la magie. Il connaissait quelques rudiments de destruction et de conjuration. Son choix principal était axé sur le maniement du feu, de la foudre et des soins. Il avait beaucoup appris depuis son arrivée. Ses mentors, bien que parfois intransigeants, restaient sympathiques et compréhensifs avec lui. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Un jour, Faralda, experte en magie de destruction, lui avait dit :

« - Frizkav, nous avons tous constaté tes progrès ». Elle fit une pause et commença à le fixer. Frizkav se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Aussi, nous avions pensé t'envoyer en mission. Réussis, et tu ne seras plus considéré comme un novice, mais comme un adepte. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore fixé ta destination, mais attends-toi à devoir partir d'un jour à l'autre ».

De surprise, Frizkav en resta momentanément muet. Certes, il était là depuis un certain temps, mais il ne pensait pas être envoyé en mission spéciale si tôt. « Merci » réussit-il à bredouiller. Il devait se préparer. Peut-être l'enverrait-on dans un des nombreux donjons. Ils renfermaient les corps d'anciens nordiques, et parfois d'importants mages. Il se voyait déjà, explorant les catacombes de quelque mausolée en ruine, cherchant un artefact mystique. Il se rendit à peine compte que Faralda était sortie, et rejoignait un espèce de grand bruit venant de la ville, comme un acclamation. En sortant, Frizkav réalisa qu'on était le fameux jour. Un puissant seigneur Bosmer visitait la ville, et on devait lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom. Les mages avaient créé une sorte de cadeau, que Frizkav ne parvenait à reconnaître. C'était une boîte, pouvant contenir plus d'objets qu'on pourrait le croire aux premiers abords. Même si c'était pratique pour voyager, il voyait mal comment cela pouvait être un cadeau pour une personne importante. Mais le seigneur ne semblait pas mal le prendre. En fait, c'est à peine si il adressa la parole à quiconque. Il était escorté de six gardes et se tenait très droit sur son cheval, pour se donner un air important. On voyait sur sa tête un air très condescendant. « Parfait, songea Frizkav. Voilà un visiteur qui s'imagine avoir plus d'importance que les autres. Comme si on avait besoin de ça dans ce bourg déjà instable ». En effet, la foule semblait statique, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Tous savaient que les habitants rêvaient de se jeter sur les mages pour les étriper. Ils les jugeaient responsables de tout leurs malheurs. C'était compréhensible, sachant les désastres que la magie pouvait causer. Bien que ceux qui étaient à l'académie ne souhaitaient aucunement une catastrophe, c'était difficile à croire. Soudain, le seigneur poussa un cri.

« - Comment osez-vous ? » Son regard se porta sur la foule, puis vers une personne en particulier. Il n'avait aucune différence avec le reste des personnes, excepté sa race. C'était la seule Khajiit habitant à Winterhold. Pendant un instant, l'assistance resta muette. Pas une personne n'osa parler. Frizkav ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment un homme pouvait-il être outragé par la présence d'une Khajiit ? « Vous osez donner asile à un être de la pire espèce ! Ces hommes-chats sont tous des menteurs ! Des voleurs ! Il faut les éliminer !

\- C'est faux ! »

Des cris horrifiés arrivèrent de la foule. Ils cherchaient probablement à protéger leur hôte. Frizkav ne la connaissait pas. Cette étrangère était arrivée il y a quelques jours, et travaillait honnêtement dans le but d'acheter un cheval. On ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, mis à part qu'elle était tout sauf malhonnête. C'était une citoyenne honorable, et les dires de ce seigneur étaient révoltants. La garde personnelle de ce dernier s’avança dans la foule, au désir de ce dernier. Il allaient chercher la Khajiit. Frizkav ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Personne n'arrêtait ces hommes. Les mages auraient pu les tuer très facilement, ou au moins les immobiliser. Tolfdir, maître de l'altération du monde par la magie, était présent. Il pouvait lancer un sort de paralysie instantanée sur ce noble et ses gardes du corps. Mais personne ne fit ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. « Tant pis, se dit-il, j’agirai seul ! ». Il fit mine d'avancer quand Faralda le retint par l'épaule.

« - Nous ne devons pas froisser cet invité. Il est certes capricieux, mais nous devons tenir des relations stables avec les Bosmers. Ordre du Jarl. Et nous ne désobéissons pas au Jarl. »

Bien que pleines d'injustice, les phrases de Faralda parvinrent à calmer un peu Frizkav. Il était toujours révolté, mais il ne bougeait plus. Les soldats arrivèrent enfin à côté de la Khajiit. Frizkav vit cependant une lueur de fourberie dans ses yeux. Avant que quiconque ne puisse s'emparer de celle comparé comme un criminel, celle-ci s'avança d'un seul coup et arracha l'amulette qu'elle portait au cou. Elle la leva et s'adressa à la foule.

« - Personne ne peut me toucher ! Vous voyez cette amulette ? Elle est enchantée ! Quiconque ose me porter offense sera touché par une malédiction horrible pendant dix jours et dix nuits ! » Elle marqua une pause. Frizkav se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de battre le seigneur Bosmer à son propre jeu : elle manipulait la foule et la montait contre son ennemi. Mais cela sans porter offense à n'importe qui. Cette Khajiit était très maline, qui qu'elle soit. Cependant, on pouvait deviner sans trop de problèmes qu'elle mentait. Un collier pouvait en effet apporter des séquelles à son porteur, mais si personne ne le porte, c'est inefficace. On ne peut pas viser des personnes avec une amulette sans qu'ils ne la portent. La Khajiit continua cependant sa tirade. «  À présent, si vous réussissez à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, le maléfice sera rompu ! Tentez votre chance, ou cette ville et celle des Bosmers en paiera le prix ! »

Elle finit sur ces mots, lançant de toutes ses forces son collier sur le toit de l'auberge. La suite des événements qui se déroulèrent furent d'une rapidité étonnante. Le seigneur hurla ses ordres de récupérer l'amulette. Les habitants firent des mouvements frénétiques, tentant de fuir et de se réfugier chez eux, d'escalader l'auberge ou se contentèrent de s'époumoner en lamentations. Mais pas un mage ne bougea. L'un d'eux se mit même à rire doucement, conscient que tout cela était impossible. Toute cette agitation dura bien cinq minutes avant que la tension ne retomba. Frizkav en profita pour examiner de plus près la fameuse amulette, et il découvrit qu'elle n'était même pas enchantée. La Khajiit avait bien sûr complètement disparu, et personne n'avait vu où elle avait pu partir. Tolfdir s'avança alors vers le seigneur, pour lui dire que l'amulette allait être étudiée pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. On entendit alors une requête folle venant du Bosmer.

« - Bien, et une fois qu'elle sera désenchantée, je veux la récupérer.

\- Pardon ? » L'étonnement de Tolfdir se fit très bien comprendre. Comment un homme pouvait-il demander cela ?

« - Bien sûr. Elle a un rubis en son centre, et cela vaut cher. Comme son précédent possesseur manque à l'appel pour la reprendre, je juge que je suis le plus digne d'en hériter ».

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'installa dans sa maison. C'était une vielle cabane abandonnée depuis quelques années, se trouvant juste à droite des premiers bâtiments de Winterhold. Ses anciens propriétaires étaient partis chercher fortune à Solitude, et avaient laissé leur ancienne propriété au Jarl. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas encore servi, attendant éventuellement qu'un nouveau résident viendrait et achèterait la maison. Comme ce n'était pas arrivé, il décida, lorsque le seigneur avait annoncé son arrivée, que cet endroit servirait pour les visiteurs fortunés. Il l'avait un peu rénové et décoré, pour l'occasion. Tolfdir fit signe aux autres mages, et ils approchèrent.

« - Je vais voir Sergius. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra enchanter ce collier de façon… intéressante » Ses derniers mots furent prononcés d'une façon étrange, presque mystérieuse.

Tous acquiescèrent. Après tout, cet homme était trop condescendant pour être accepté sans sourciller dans ce village. Il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, quoi que ce soit.

***

Frizkav ne savait presque rien de l'endroit où il avait été assigné. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de l'Archimage.

« - Afin de nous montrer que tu as ta place ici, tu iras chercher un objet précis. Après plusieurs mois d'initiation, il est temps pour toi de nous rendre ce que nous t'avons offert. Le savoir en échange du savoir. Nous avons entendu parler de puissants bâtons se trouvant en possession d'un bandit. Il siège à la Dent de Faldar, au nord de Riften. Va chercher ces bâtons, source de connaissance. Fait tout de même attention. Ces artefacts possèdent des liens très forts avec Oblivion, et il n'est pas impossible que l'on tente de s'en servir contre toi en invoquant telle ou telle créature.

\- Bien Archimage. »

En réalité, Frizkav était stressé. Il ne savait pas quoi trop penser. Sa tâche était importante, et il devait traverser un fort rempli de bandits. Certes, il savait maîtriser les éléments, mais sa mission restait dangereuse. En avançant vers la forteresse en question, il réfléchissait de plus en plus, se questionnant sur la légitimité de l'attribution de cette quête. C'était périlleux et important. Il aurait semblé plus logique qu'un sorcier expérimenté y aille. Il se rendit compte de la confiance que lui portait l'Académie. S'il ne voulait pas les décevoir, il allait devoir donner le meilleur de lui-même, et ramener les bâtons sans encombre.

Après un voyage assez long, Frizkav arriva enfin à proximité de son objectif. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin du fort, et il voyait au loin des gardes sur le chemin de ronde. Au moins cinq. Et seulement à l'extérieur. Sans doute, il y en avait bien plus à l'intérieur. Frizkav fit l'inventaire des sorts qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il possédait un sort d'éclair enflammé ; un de rune de foudre ; un de cicatrisation, en cas de blessure ; et un de barrière physique et magique. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il commença par viser l'ennemi le plus proche, éloigné d'une centaine de pas. Il visa avec soin, se préparant à utiliser la puissance du feu. Lorsqu'il lança son sort, il lui vint un air ivre, comme si il avait hâte de tuer. Le bandit n'eut même pas le temps de regarder dans la bonne direction que déjà, l'éclair de feu le transperça. S'affalant au sol, le corps calciné, il révéla à ses congénères la présence d'un intrus, suffisamment puissant pour abattre un homme d'un seul coup, et suffisamment discret pour ne pas s'être fait voir par les sentinelles. Frizkav prit une grande inspiration. Six autres ennemis commencèrent à le chercher. Un décida de rentrer pour prévenir les autres, mais le jeune sorcier en décida autrement. Le plus discrètement possible, il prépara un autre sort de feu. Lorsque sa cible ouvrit la porte, il déchaîna sa magie. Le corps du bandit fut secoué de spasmes, puis il s'effondra, montrant une très large brûlure au niveau du torse. Sa peau avait été transpercée par le sort. Il avait une partie de ses organes à l'air, avec juste un petit bout de chair noircie. Devant ce spectacle funeste, ses compagnons prirent peur. Ils étaient sept, parfaitement entraînés, et voilà qu'un ennemi mystérieux les tuaient tous un par un. Mais l'un d'eux fut plus malin que les autres.

« - Regardez, leur dit-il. Nos amis étaient sur le rebord lorsqu'ils ont été touchés ! Ça veut dire que notre assassin est en bas ! Relâchons-lui les loups, et voyons comment il l'apprécie ! »

Ses compatriotes lâchèrent des cris de joie, et une seconde plus tard, un levier fut tiré. Frizkav n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'il entendait déjà une grille se baisser et des hurlement retentir. Si ce bandit avait dit vrai, il était en grand danger. Heureusement, il se rappela juste à temps qu'il pouvait attaquer les loups avant qu'ils ne le voie. Certes, ils le sentait probablement, et ils s'approchaient très rapidement, mais en plaçant une rune devant lui, Frizkav était assuré de rester en vie. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, trois fois. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les canidés se jeter sur lui qu'une explosion se produisit sur ceux-ci, les réduisant à néant. Cependant, Frizkav se rendit compte trop tard de deux choses. Premièrement, l'explosion de foudre avait attiré les bandits, et par la même occasion, révélé sa position. Deuxièmement, le temps qu'il règle le problème des loups, l'alerte avait été donnée dans le camp. Les bandits sortaient par poignées, équipés d'arcs, et commençaient à essayer de lui tirer dessus. Il devait vite se mettre à l'abri, et élaborer une stratégie. Le nombre de ses ennemi avait maintenant doublé, et il retrouvait maintenant face à une vingtaine de bandits. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours essayer de fuir, mais il doutait de ses chances de survie avec autant d'arcs pointés vers lui. Sa seule chance était de courir vers le fort, et de se mettre au niveau de l'entrée. Il commença à se déplacer, tout en déployant une barrière devant lui pour dévier les flèches qui pourraient le toucher. En effet, cela lui permis d'éviter de recevoir de nombreux coups. Malheureusement, ses réserves magiques étaient presque épuisées, et si il se trouvait maintenant en sécurité, du moins pour quelques secondes, il serait dans l'incapacité de riposter. Cela était très problématique, car il devait absolument réussir à abattre au moins quelques uns de ses adversaires. De plus, maintenant que tous étaient avertis de sa présence, ils se protégeaient le corps et un seul coup ne suffirait pas à les mettre à terre. Au moins deux seraient de rigueur. Alors que Frizkav profitait que quelques secondes de répit pour se restaurer magiquement et réfléchir, un homme sortit soudainement de nulle part et se jeta sur les bandits. À peine ceux-ci avaient réalisé qu'un autre ennemi s'était joint à la bataille que deux d'entre eux s'effondrèrent, la gorge tranchée. Mais l'apathie des bandits fut de courte durée, et tous dégainèrent leurs armes pour se précipiter sur cet inconnu. Évidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à tout ces ennemis, et malgré le fait qu'il put en éliminer quatre autres, il se fit rapidement traverser le corps par une lame. Il poussa alors une exclamation réjouie.

« - Enfin ! J'ai trouvé la mort dignement, au combat. Malacath m'attend désormais. Merci à vous, de m'avoir offert ce que je cherche depuis des années ! »

Un râle suivit, et l'orc – car s'en était bien un – tomba sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Frizkav avait récupéré toutes ses forces. Utilisant la puissance du feu, il réunit les éléments au creux de sa main. Puis, l'air certain, il expédia six éclairs enflammés, à la suite. Ayant presque oublié sa présence au profit de l'orc, six bandits tombèrent. Seuls huit restaient, et tandis que cinq brandissaient leurs armes vers Frizkav, les trois autres eurent une hésitation. Un suivit ses congénères et les deux derniers furent pris de peur, et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Frizkav eut alors une idée. Focalisant toute sa magie sur la foudre, il créa une immense rune tout autour de lui, qui le protégeait donc. Il prit alors la parole face à ses opposants.

« - Vous vous souvenez de vos loups ? De braves bêtes, j'en suis certain. Ils sont morts d'un seul coup, par une seule attaque. Je viens de lancer la même. Vous voyez bien des lignes sur le sol n'est-ce pas ? Si vous vous approchez, cela explosera et vous réduira en cendres. » Il prit le temps de respirer, puis continua. « Alors partez, et donnez-moi la clé de votre réserve de bâtons. J'épargnerai peut-être votre vie si vous partez maintenant ».

Dès qu'il eut prononcé cela, un autre bandit s'enfuit. Seulement quatre se tenaient encore entre lui et les bâtons. Frizkav se dit que la situation tournait à son avantage. Cependant, un de ses ennemi décida de foncer vers lui, déterminé à lui porter un coup.

« - Si je dois mourir, je t'emporterai dans ma chute ! Et... ».

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, le déchaînement des éclairs se produisit, libérant son âme de son corps et blessant légèrement ses camarades. Néanmoins, malgré leurs blessures superficielles, ceux-ci hurlèrent et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Le dernier lança une clé derrière lui et cria que c'était celle de la porte de la réserve. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini. Le calme était retombé sur le château, et seules l'odeur du brûlé et de la charogne régnaient. Frizkav traversa le fort désormais vide et arriva enfin à son objectif. Il ouvrit la porte, récupéra les bâtons. En retournant à l'académie, il réfléchissait. Grâce à l'action héroïque de cet orc, il était resté en vie. Frizkav aurait pu mourir, mais cela lui avait au moins montré les dangers auxquels il serait sans doute confronté plus tard. Mais même si cette expérience avait failli lui coûté la vie, Frizkav était maintenant sûr d'une chose : il devait en apprendre plus sur la magie. Si il arrivait à maîtriser d'autres sorts, comme la boule de feu, il serait bien plus puissant. C'est chargé de ces pensées qu'il marcha vers Winterhold, déterminé à poursuivre ses études.


	3. Importantes affaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons la khajiit qui s'était enfuie à Winterhold. Quels secrets cache-t-elle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, cette fois le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude.

La route semblait calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que S'lokym passe en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Après tout, un seigneur Bosmer en colère et déterminé à la tuer n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle souhaitait côtoyer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cet idiot avait presque réussi à manipuler la foule pour la tuer. Et tous les gardes n'étaient que des Jihatt, des mercenaires, des soldats sans aucun honneur, uniquement attirés par l'argent. Heureusement que les elfes étaient aussi stupides qu'on le disait, et qu'elle avait facilement pu tous détourner leur attention. S'lokym courrait toujours, pensant que même si il était peu probable que quiconque ne se soit lancé à sa poursuite, il valait mieux mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce village. Elle avait tenté, au fil de plusieurs semaines, d'apprendre quelques rudiments d'illusion. Après tout, il était plus facile de se camoufler dans les ombres quand une présence inconnue laisse présumer le fait que nul n'est ici. Suggérer directement dans l'esprit d'un ennemi qu'il n'y a personne améliore grandement les chances de rester non détecté. S'lokym avait appris l'art de se dissimuler plus par nécessité que par choix. Même si elle savait manier presque toutes les armes, elle n'arrivait pas garder les postures nécessaires pour gagner un long combat. La fatigue se faisait ressentir très rapidement dans ses muscles, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser un combat durer en général plus d'une minute entière. Elle s'était donc tournée vers le combat rapide, et elle avait par conséquent un entraînement spécial pour toucher les organes vitaux de ses ennemis le plus rapidement possible. Même si elle préférait en général se battre avec ses griffes, elle portait une dague d'acier en permanence avec elle. Par sécurité. Son objectif était, désormais qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à Winterhold, de se diriger vers Falkreath. Là-bas, on disait que les bandits étaient omniprésents. Si c'était bien le cas, ces bandits devaient disposer de richesses conséquentes. Ainsi, en les rejoignant et en gagnant leur confiance, S'lokym pourrait un jour récupérer ce fameux butin. C'est en se dirigeant vers cette ville qu'elle entendit un bruit. L'ouïe et l'odorat d'un khajiit sont parfaitement développés, aussi S'lokym tendit l'oreille et tenta de sentir les odeurs autour d'elle. Mais le vent allait contre elle, et les odeurs ne pouvaient pas lui parvenir. Cependant, elle continua d'avancer, plus prudente, en continuant d'écouter attentivement. Le bruit qui lui était venu aux oreilles semblait être un craquement, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait et avait marché sur une branche d'arbre. Vu le peu d'arbres qui peuplaient les environs, cette personne ne devait pas avoir eu de chance. S'lokym sut que ses soupçons étaient confirmés au moment même où elle entendit une voix, prononcer distinctement « maintenant ! ». À cet instant précis, S'lokym sut qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Elle sortit ses griffes, et se positionna de façon à pouvoir parer une attaque. Peut-être ses attaquants étaient-ils deux, et dans ce cas elle pourrait les éliminer. Mais s'ils étaient plus, ça allait représenter une véritable épreuve. D'un seul coup, trois nordiques jaillirent de derrière les rochers. Deux avaient des épées, le troisième, plus grand, possédait une hache. Ils se rapprochèrent de S'lokym, et celui à la hache prit la parole.

« - Madame, acceptez ce qui vous arrive. Mes hommes et moi sommes prêts à vous couper en morceaux, alors donnez-nous vos objets de valeurs et partez, ou vous le regretterez.

\- C'est vous qui allez le regretter si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de plus vers moi. Je suis armée, comme vous, et je suis prête à me défendre. N'approchez pas, et partez. » Elle marqua une très légère pause. Ses assaillants semblaient un peu surpris, et ils devaient généralement tomber sur des voyageurs sans défenses. Ces hommes devaient sans doute guetter des petites routes. Mais ici, c'était la route principale qui partait de Winterhold et allait directement vers Solitude, la capitale. Manifestement, ces bandits n'étaient pas préparés pour le détroussement des voyageurs des grands chemins. Elle pouvait en tirer avantage. « Vous m'avez l'air désorientés. Vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvés face à un vrai combattant n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être des voleurs inexpérimentés. Partez maintenant ».

En quelques secondes, l'ambiance avait énormément changée, et même le chef marqua un temps d'arrêt. S'lokym saisit sa chance. Elle bondit de toutes ses forces sur le bandit le plus proche et lui ouvrit sa gorge en deux avec ses griffes. Tétanisé, son opposant ne lui montra aucune résistance, et elle put donc se relever presque aussitôt. L'un de ses agresseurs gisait à ses pieds. Il baignait dans son sang, et le répandait partout autour de lui. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de renforcer la peur des bandits restants, ceux-ci devinrent fous de rage devant la mort de leur camarade. Le chef recula de quelques pas et prépara une attaqua tandis que l'autre fonça sur S'lokym. Malgré le fait qu'elle fut surprise par leur réaction, elle eut tout le temps d'esquiver. Après tout, son agilité était son atout le plus puissant. Le chef abattit alors sa hache sur elle, et elle ne put que reculer pour essayer de ne pas prendre le coup. Néanmoins, elle fut légèrement frappé par le tranchant sur l'épaule. Du sang jaillit. L'autre en profita pour se ruer vers elle et tenter de lui transpercer l'estomac avec son épée. Mais elle avisa le coup et fit un tout petit mouvement, pour que l'épée cogne un rocher à proximité. Sa ruse marcha, et cela sonna son adversaire. Le temps que celui-ci retrouve ses esprits, S'lokym lui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le poumon droit. Le bandit eut un hoquet, puis il toussa, cracha, vomit du sang et eut quelques spasmes. Puis il expira. S'lokym se releva lentement. Elle était presque à bout de forces. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour vaincre le chef. Ce dernier la fixa, presque avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il madame ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? Allons, rendez-vous maintenant et vous mourrez sans souffrir ».

Sans même attendre de réponse, il se prépara à frapper. S'lokym savait que cela allait être son dernier coup. Elle se concentra pour esquiver, déterminée à bouger au dernier moment pour pouvoir lacérer le ventre de son ennemi. Mais ses griffes se refermaient naturellement, elle était épuisée. Elle dégaina sa dague, prête à en découdre. Mais avant qu'elle puisse bouger, elle vit le chef préparer un sort. Ce fut une surprise totale, et ne l'ayant jamais vu utiliser un soupçon de magie auparavant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse lancer des sorts. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagit, il lança son attaque. S'lokym se retrouva soudain incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Bien que son esprit fut lucide, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, ni même cligner des yeux. Incapable de rester debout, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Elle comprit trop tard qu'on avait usé d'un sort de paralysie contre elle. Le bandit s'approcha d'elle, en riant.

« - Alors, on est moins sûr de soi maintenant ? Allez, vous admettez que vous ne pouvez rien contre ma botte secrète. Il est temps de mourir désormais madame ».

Elle devait bien admettre – bien qu'il lui en coûtait beaucoup – que cet homme était plus malin qu'il en avait l'air. Elle ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour avoir du remord. Elle avait jugé trop vite son ennemi, et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Déjà, celui-ci abattait sa hache de toute sa force sur l'estomac de S'lokym. Il l'enfonça, puis la retira. Elle voulut hurler, vomir, se débattre, mais elle en était incapable. Le bandit commença à s'éloigner, pensant en avoir fini avec elle. C'est alors que S'lokym eut une idée complètement folle. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, donc son sang ne circulait pas. Ce qui voulait dire que jusqu'à ce que le sort arrête de faire effet, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Or, elle savait que ce genre de sorts avaient une durée très limitée. Elle se prépara à subir la douleur intense, car jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait ressenti que le choc, et pas le déchirement de ses organes intérieurs et la perte de son sang. Tout en se préparant un maximum à la souffrance qui allait suivre, elle décida de ses servir des rudiments de magie qu'elle avait appris pendant son escale à Winterhold. D'un soul coup, une douleur chronique et insupportable lui traversa le corps. En même temps, ses poumons se remirent à filtrer l'air. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant d'ignorer le supplice qui lui déchirait le corps, elle se concentra, et de toutes ses forces, elle lança un sort de restauration. C'était un sort mineur, mais déjà ses mutilations superficielles se soignaient toutes seules. S'lokym se sentait déjà un peu mieux, et elle était capable de se relever. Elle prit un instant pour se ressaisir, puis aperçu le bandit au loin, marchant sur la route. Ce malandrin lui avait prit sa dague et sa bourse, et elle comptait bien récupérer ses possessions. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas découvert le fait qu'elle gardait un tout petit couteau au niveau de la griffe de son auriculaire droit. Elle s'en servait en dernier recours, et la plupart du temps pour toucher des cibles distantes. Décidant de mépriser toutes les souffrances qu'elle ressentait, elle bondit très rapidement, et en à peine huit secondes, le bandit fut à portée. Abandonnant toute discrétion, elle se mit à courir, et lança de toutes ses forces son couteau. Surpris par le bruit, sa cible commença à se retourner. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire complètement, et une lame fine lui traversa le flanc, lui causant une seconde d'arrêt et de vulnérabilité. L'instant d'après, S'lokym se jeta sur son dos et lui lacéra le visage de coups de griffes. Le chef des bandits hurla, et s'affaissa sur le sol, et S'lokym en profita pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Ses griffes passèrent à travers les yeux de sa cible, qui saignèrent abondamment. Enfin, le corps sans vie de celui qui avait failli la tuer s'effondra. S'lokym prit un instant pour se reposer, puis elle fouilla son ennemi. Il possédait cinq crochets, quarante septims – en comptant l'argent qu'il lui avait prit – et bien sûr, la hache dont il s'était servi pour se battre. S'lokym s'attarda sur cette arme. Elle était faite en matériaux elfes, et donc mélangeait durabilité, maniabilité et puissance. De plus, une hache était un bon compromis, car elle était moins encombrante qu'une épée et plus facile à brandir qu'une masse. Sans plus d'hésitation, elle s'empara de l'arme et continua son chemin. Elle songea un instant à relancer un sort pour se soigner encore plus rapidement quand elle entendit un bruit de pas de sabots. Elle poussa un soupir, se demandant si elle devrait encore combattre d'autres personnes. Le cheval se rapprochant, elle décida de se cacher, pour plus de sûreté. Ne trouvant pas d'autre cachette, elle se plaqua contre le sol, au large de la route, et observa. Elle vit passer un homme, probablement prêtre, vu ses habits. Il portait une large robe orange et une amulette au cou. Même si tout lui montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un guérisseur, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment, elle resta cachée. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cette personne. Mais le prêtre arrêta son cheval et en descendit. Il marcha jusqu'au cadavre du bandit, s'examinant et marmonnant. S'lokym entendit quelques mots.

« - Ce sang est frais. Celui qui a fait ça doit encore être dans les environs... ».

C'est à ce moment que la khajiit sortit des ombres. Après tout, elle allait finir par être repérée. Mieux valait prendre l'avantage dès maintenant. D'une main, elle attrapa l'inconnu par le col, et de l'autre elle sortit une griffe et la plaqua sur son cou.

« - Ne bougez pas. Dîtes moi qui vous êtes. Je me fiche de votre nom, je veux une preuve que vous êtes un prêtre et que vous avez voué votre vie au soin des blessures.

\- Prenez mon amulette. Une fois leur formation terminée, les prêtres d'Arkay se font graver le dos de leur amulette avec la première lettre de leur nom, pour marquer leur lien avec le dieu de la mort. Vous verrez un C. C'est parce que je m'appelle Chrelm. Je suis un rougegarde.

\- Ne bougez pas ». S'lokym prit délicatement l'amulette. En effet, un C était orné. Même si ce n'était pas un très grand argument, elle se dit que c'était assez. Après tout, il avait vraiment tiré des conclusions rapidement du cadavre. Il semblait sincère. Elle relâcha son emprise. « Désolé, mais ces bandits m'ont attaquée. Je devais être sûre que vous n'alliez pas m'attaquer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ». C'est alors qu'il remarqua les blessures de son interlocutrice. « Vous êtes blessée. Laissez-moi vous soigner. »

Il apposa ses mains, et une énergie nouvelle parcourut S'lokym, comme si toute souffrance appartenait désormais au passé.

« - Voilà. Vous avez juste besoin de repos maintenant.

\- Comment vous remercier ? Vous m'avez aidée alors que peu l'auraient fait.  
\- Je n'ai besoin de nul récompense. Ma fonction de prêtre m'y oblige. Vous allez à pied ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet.

« - Oui, je voudrais atteindre Morthal avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Je pourrais vous y déposer. Un cheval va vite, et c'est sur mon chemin. »

Une si grande générosité paraissait un peu suspicieux pour S'lokym, mais elle était fatiguée, et elle n'allait pas refuser cette offre. À cheval, il lui faudrait à peine plus de deux heures pour faire le trajet, alors qu'il faudrait en compter bien cinq à pied. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et son épuisement suite à son combat se faisait de plus en plus présent. Elle accepta donc, et montant sur le cheval derrière Chrelm, elle ajouta :

« - Au fait, je m'appelle S'lokym. Ravie de faire votre connaissance ».


	4. Interlude : Aux tréfonds d'Apocrypha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a ici le premier interlude : ce sont des chapitres très courts qui font référence à l'histoire principale du jeu ou qui prépare le terrain pour un futur vrai chapitre.

Ils se tenaient droits, l'un face à l'autre. Le mercenaire portait une hache de guerre dans une main et un bouclier dans l'autre, tandis que le mage possédait un sort de barrière physique dans une main et un de mur d'éclairs dans l'autre. Le mage avait néanmoins une épée à sa ceinture, pour se protéger au cas où. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – il y avait à peine quelques secondes – mais ils savaient que chacun voulait tuer l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, mais pourtant, ils savaient qu'un seul sortirait vivant. Le mage se décida à prendre la parole.

« - À voir votre accoutrement, je vois que mes soupçons concernant votre origine sont fondés. On vous a vraiment demandé de venir jusqu'ici pour me tuer, et vous avez accepté ? » Dit-il d'une voix étrange, qui semblait presque métallique.

« - N'allez pas me faire croire que vous, créateur de tous les maux de ceux qui m'ont envoyés, avez de la pitié parce que le voyage était long ? Allez, enlevez votre masque, que je puisse voir votre visage avant que vous ne mourriez.

\- Voyez-vous, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir ! » Rétorqua-t-il. Il se prépara à lancer son sort de foudre. « Je suis juste impressionné. Vous aviez des milliards de moyens à votre disposition pour vous suicider, et pourtant vous avez décidé de prendre l'un des plus compliqué. Mais assez discuté. Vous allez périr maintenant, par ma main ! »

Sur ces mots, le combat commença. Le mercenaire abattit sa hache plusieurs fois, tentant de frapper son ennemi, mais il n'y parvint pas. Celui-ci était très agile, et ses sorts le rendait agaçant. Bien sûr, sa magie lui faisait quelques dégâts, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait faire au mage lorsqu'il arriverait à la toucher. Soudain, un coup porta, et il toucha la poitrine de son opposant avec toute sa force. Il pensait que cela allait le déstabiliser, mais une chose incroyable se produisit. Tout d'abord, un flot de tentacules le toucha, ce qui le fit poser le pied à terre. Puis, il entendit un bruit affreux et sa hache lui vola des mains. Tant pis, il lui restait son bouclier. Levant ce dernier, il se rapprocha du mage. Mais celui-ci dégaina son épée. Grâce à un sort de feu, il toucha les pieds du mercenaire. Le bouclier ne protégeant pas cette partie de son corps, ce dernier eut un moment de recul, laissant son cœur vulnérable à une attaque. Ce fut son erreur fatale. Le mage lui transperça le corps avec sa lame. Des milliers de tentacules envahirent le corps de son ennemi pour un instant. Celui-ci eut un spasme, puis demeura immobile, toujours empalé sur l'arme du mage. Ce dernier baissa alors un peu son épée, puis poussa un cri.

« - Fus, Ro Dah ! » Le corps du mercenaire fut propulsé et tomba dans les marécages de tentacules d'Hermaeus-Mora. Celui-ci serait sans doute content de posséder une nouvelle âme pour pouvoir créer d'autres créatures. « À présent, les Skaals savent que nul ne peut m'arrêter. Désormais, les autres pierres seront à moi, et on y construira mes temples. Le règne de Miraak commencera pour de bon ! »


	5. Recherches d'infectés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons Tryths (ça fait longtemps je sais) vénérant Péryite. Évidemment, il se verra confier une tâche très dure : trouver et tuer des vampires et des loups-garous.

Tryths était presque arrivé jusqu'à sa destination. Les personnes qu'il avait rencontré à Folpertuis avaient été très hospitalières, et l'avaient laissé traverser leur village sans lui poser de questions. Depuis le village, il avait repéré l'autel de Péryite au loin, dans les montagnes. À présent, il lui suffisait de faire quelques pas pour atteindre ce pourquoi il avait effectué ce long voyage. En y repensant, il avait eu de la chance. Il n'avait pas trop rencontré de difficultés. Il craignait de rencontrer quelques bandits de grands chemins, mais finalement ce n'était pas arrivé. C'est presque sans encombres qu'il était arrivé à Folpertuis. Il commença à gravir le flanc de la montagne. Il finit par arriver en haut. Alors, il fut éblouit. La statue de Péryite qui se dressait devant lui était magnifique. Elle était très haute, et majestueuse. Au pied de cette statue, un khajiit priait. Il avait installé un campement ici, et vouait apparemment sa vie à sa foi. Il devait s'agir de Kesh. Tryths s'avança, et prit la parole une fois que son interlocuteur s'arrêta de prier.

« - Bonjour. Vous devez être Kesh. Je suis un adorateur de Péryite, comme vous.

\- Alors Kesh est ravi de faire la connaissance d'un camarade. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Tryths ».

Kesh marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, et regarda plus en détail Tryths. Il marmonna un instant, puis reprit la parole.

« - Vous devez être celui dont notre maître m'a envoyé un rêve. Je vous ait vu gravir cet autel, et rapporter des objets. Oui ! C'est cela ! Le prince deadra des tâches et de la pestilence m'a dit dans mon sommeil qu'il cherchait à créer la maladie parfaite. Pour cela, il a besoin d'échantillon appartenant à d'autres princes deadra. Molag Bal et Hircine. Pour répondre à la volonté de notre maître, vous devez rapporter du sang et de la poussière de vampire, et du sang et de la fourrure de loup-garou.

\- Si tel est le désir de Péryite, je le ferai, même si cela doit s'avérer difficile. Je reviendrai avec ces ingrédients, et le monde sera subjugué par la nouvelle création de notre chef ».

Après et échange, Tryths repartit sur ses pas. Il devait trouver le moyen de découvrir la position de ces monstres qu'il devait tuer. Il réfléchit un moment à où il pourrait se renseigner. Il était évident qu'une auberge répondrai à ses besoins, mais pas une des grandes villes. Les auberges situées sur les chemins abritaient souvent de nombreux aventuriers, et c'était l'endroit idéal pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea donc vers le Vieux-Hroldan, ce qu'on lui avait indiqué comme le lieu pour se reposer le plus proche. Il avançait à un bon pas quand trois hommes se retrouvèrent en travers de son chemin. Ils étaient tous impériaux, et il avaient des robes d'érudits. Deux portaient une épée elfique, et le troisième une masse de fer. L'un de ceux à l'épée l’interpella.

« - Je sens de la magie noire autour de vous. Qui êtes vous ? Ne mentez pas aux Vigiles de Stendarr, ou vous le paierez ».

Tryths paniqua. Ils étaient le seul groupe susceptible de lui poser des problèmes, et il avait fallu qu'ils le trouvent aussi rapidement. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître son intense appréhension à ce que les Vigiles découvrent ce qu'il faisait.

« - Oui, j'ai été attaqué ! Un homme s'est jeté sur moi, et il a lancé un sort étrange, je crois qu'il voulait capturer mon âme. Puis, lorsque je l'ai vaincu, il a demandé grâce devant Mephala et s'est mis à prononcer des mots étranges, comme en langue deadra ! S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Bien sûr ! Je croyais que vous vénériez un deadra, mais si vous avez été agressé par un de leurs adeptes, c'est notre devoir de vous aider. Ne bougez pas ».

L'un des Vigiles apposa ses mains sur la poitrine de Tryths, et de la magie en sortit. Celui-ci se sentit agréablement revigoré. Le Vigile enleva ses mains, souhaita bonne route à Tryths et appela ses camarades. Ceux-ci le suivirent sans hésiter, et laissèrent celui qu'ils suspectaient il y a à peine une minute d'adoration de deadra seul. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y l'avait échappé belle. Si les Vigiles avaient découverts ses activités, il aurait été en grand danger. Heureusement, il avait réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage. Il ne rencontra personne d'autre jusqu'à l'auberge. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il arriva. L’auberge était située au bord de la route, bien en vue. Ça devait être idéal pour les voyageurs. Voilà l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il était assuré de trouver ici les informations qu'il cherchait, ou au moins une piste. Lorsqu'il rentra, il remarqua qu'un quinzaine de voyageurs s'étaient arrêtés ici. Il s'approcha de l'aubergiste, et s'installa sur un tabouret. Il demanda un verre d'hydromel, et chuchota à l'oreille du serveur.

« - Je cherche des vampires ou des loups-garous. Des pistes ?

\- Un groupe appelé la Main d'Argent est passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils chassent des loups-garous. Ils sont partis vers Aubétoile. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez les rattraper.

\- Merci ».

Tryths déposa cinq septims dans la main de l'aubergiste et partit sur le champ. Il se mit à avancer de plus en plus vite sur les routes, voulant absolument rattraper ceux qui pourraient l'aider. Péryite n'attendait pas, et une occasion comme celle-ci n'allait pas se présenter à nouveau avant un certain temps. Il courrait presque lorsqu'il rejoignit la Main d'Argent, ou tout du moins quatre hommes qui en faisaient partie. Il les aborda aussitôt.

« - Bonsoir messieurs. J'ai entendu dire que vous chassiez des loups-garous ?

\- C'est exact. Mais qui êtes vous ?

\- Je me nomme Tryths, et je souhaite me joindre à vous. Il existe des abominations que l'on se doit de détruire, et ils en font partie.

\- Effectivement, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef. Les adeptes d'Hircine doivent tous périr. Nous acceptons toute aide avec joie ».

Tryths était content que sa ruse ait bien marché. Après tout, peut-être devenait-il bon ? Ils se remirent tous en route. En chemin, on expliqua à Tryths qu'ils avaient repéré l'antre d'un loup. Il se cachait tous les soirs de pleine lune dans une grotte. La nuit actuelle étant une nuit de pleine lune, ils se dirigeaient donc vers la caverne appelée « Orotheim ». Là-bas, ils pourraient faire leur travail. La traversée, bien que longue et pénible, fut tranquille. Une fois que la grotte fut en vue, le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Quelques minutes de plus, et ils seraient arrivés trop tard. En effet, on voyait de loin un masse imposante qui frémissait. Il s'agissait de leur cible. Tous encochèrent une flèche, à l'exception de Tryths qui n'avait pas d'arc. À la place, il se prépara à bondir. Il aurait besoin de sa force pour trancher la chair du loup-garou avant que celui-ci ne le tue. Son épée dégainée, il attendit que les archers aient attiré l'attention de leur ennemi. Il comptait ensuite lui sauter dessus par le côté, pour pouvoir l'achever facilement. Une flèche vola. Les trois autres la suivirent de près. Trois vinrent se loger dans l'estomac du loup-garou. La dernière se planta dans son épaule droite. Surpris, affaibli, leur ennemi poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur eux. Ses griffes lacéraient le sol, espérant bientôt pouvoir déchiqueter les membres de la Main d'Argent. Tryths s'apprêta à sauter, puis il se retint. Après tout, il était à l'abri du loup-garou depuis sa position. De plus, ces hommes le gêneraient sans doute plus tard quand il voudra récupérer ce que son prince deadra lui avait demandé. Et puis, en combattant, il serait encore plus faible et donc facile à tuer. Il patienta donc quelques secondes, le temps qu'un homme se soit fait décapiter par les puissants bras de la créature qu'ils chassaient. Tryths lui sauta alors sur le dos, et planta son épée en vers plusieurs fois dans la colonne vertébrale du loup-garou. Il la toucha trois fois. À chaque coup, un élément se déchaîna sur son ennemi. Ce dernier brûla, puis gela et enfin se fit électrocuter. Malgré l'importance des coups qu'il s'était reçu, il fit un mouvement net et très puissant qui lui permit de faire tomber Tryths de son dos. Il se retourna vers lui, les yeux rouges bouillonnant de rage. Il fut alors transpercé par la lame du chef du groupe, qui donna le coup de grâce à cette pauvre bête. Tryths se relava, et se rapprocha du cadavre du loup-garou. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne ait pu aussi bien subir les coups sans pour autant perdre de sa vigueur. Au moins, il était mort maintenant. Le moment difficile vint alors, et il prit la parole.

« - C'était une très grande chasse, et je pleure l'âme de notre camarade qui nous a quitté. Maintenant, j'aimerais récupérer la peau de cette horreur, et la donner en offrande à Akatosh.

\- Certainement pas ! » Le ton froid et sûr du chef le fit se poser des questions. Son plan allait-il marcher ? Il les avait déjà bernés une fois, la Main d'Argent n'était donc pas très perspicace. Mais ils s'y connaissaient en matière de loups-garous, et c'était là la faille de son plan. On disait qu'il suffisait de toucher le sang d'un loup-garou pour en devenir un soi même. « Nous devons la brûler, ici et maintenant !

\- Enfin, soyez raisonnable. Il faudrait mieux que nous…

\- SILENCE ! » Le chef le coupa avec ardeur, certain de ses dires. Tryths eut un frisson. La situation ne tournait pas à son avantage. « Que voudriez-vous faire de cette peau ? Vous en servir comme habit ? La vendre ? Ou pire, l'utiliser pour devenir une créature d'Hircine vous-même ? Ne me mentez pas. C'était votre objectif depuis le début !

\- Mais non enfin ! Je vous propose juste de l'offrir aux dieux en guise de piété !

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne méritez que la mort pour un tel affront !

À ces mots, les deux membres de la Main d'Argent dégainèrent leurs armes. Le chef avait une grande épée de verre, et l'autre était équipé d'un arc de chasse et d'une dague de fer. Tout deux avaient une armure faîte en fourrure. Tryths prit une longue inspiration. Il prit sa lame dans la main, prêt à se battre. Quand bien même il se retrouvait à deux contre un, il avait une armure cloutée et une bonne arme, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Le chef décida de l'attaquer le premier, déterminé à étriper Tryths pour avoir osé vouloir récupérer la peau d'un loup-garou. Il mania son épée, et fit de larges mouvements avec. Même si c'était une arme encombrante, ça se voyait qu'il savait parfaitement bien s'en servir. Tryths esquiva pourtant assez facilement les coups de son ennemi, car il était malgré tout lent. Il réfléchit alors. Si il voulait venir à bout de ses ennemis, il devait faire preuve de ruse. Le chef continuait de lui porter des coups, et son sous-fifre essayait de lui lancer des flèches. Si il continuait à esquiver les attaques, il viendrait un moment où le chef n'aurait plus de forces, et alors il frapperait. Ce moment vint en réalité très rapidement, car son adversaire décida de porter toute sa force sur une ultime attaque. Cette attaque parvint à toucher Tryths, au niveau de la cuisse. Il voulut hurler, mais se retint. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Profitant du fait que le chef prit une seconde pour souffler, il frappa. Son premier coup trancha l'épaule de son ennemi, et le fit brûler. Déjà, le chef relevait son arme pour porter un nouveau coup. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Malgré sa blessure, Tryths se baissa et abattit sa lame sur l'estomac de sa cible. Celle-ci fut électrocutée, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Malheureusement pour lui, Tryths oublia pendant quelques secondes qu'un autre ennemi cherchait à le tuer. Il ne s'en souvint que lorsqu'il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule. Se retournant alors vers le dernier membre de la Main d'Argent de cette expédition, il avança. Le point fort de son adversaire était son arc, et s'il parvenait à être suffisamment près, ils se battraient alors dague contre épée. Une autre flèche faillit le toucher, puis son ennemi fut à portée de coup. Celui-ci lâcha son arc d'un seul coup et dégaina son arme, prêt à se battre avec ardeur. Néanmoins Tryths ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il frappa de nombreuses fois, et quand bien même la personne contre qui il se battait était bonne avec une dague, cela n'empêcha pas qu'un coup finit par porter. Son ennemi poussa un cri affreux, et fut à la fois gelé et brûlé. Deux supplices exactement opposés, qui jouaient sur l'adaptation du corps humain. Nul ne pouvait à la fois se préparer à être frappé par du feu et de la glace en même temps. Par cette prouesse de l'enchantement de sa lame, Tryths réussit à éliminer la dernière personne qui voulait le tuer. Enfin, il put récupérer la peau et le sang du loup-garou.

***

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Tryths vagabondait, cherchant désespéramment un vampire. Quand bien même trouver un loup-garou avait été plutôt facile, trouver un vampire était une autre paire de manches. Il avait voyagé à travers plusieurs châtelleries, mais n'avait même pas entendu la moindre rumeur de la présence d'un suceur de sang. Il s'était d'abord rendu dans une ville, cherchant à se soigner suite à son combat contre la Main d'Argent et pour attraper quelques rumeurs. Il s'était ensuite déplacé dans le pays, mais n'avait rien trouvé. À présent, il se déplaçait vers la ville de Whiterun, déterminé à enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il était en route, et aperçut sur le chemin deux personnes qui discutaient. Elles étaient entièrement habillées de noir, et leur conversation semblait un peu étrange. Lorsqu'il s'approcha cependant, ils se turent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers lui. Il parla le premier.

« - Bonjour. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi restez-vous au bord de la route comme ça ?

\- Tout va bien ». Celui qui avait pris la parole s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux et continua à parler. «  Nous cherchons juste la ville la plus proche.

\- Suivez-vous, je peux vous y mener ». Tryths était presque envoûté par la voix de cet individu. Il semblait si sincère. Comment douter de lui ?

« - Ce n'est pas la peine. Amenez nous juste de quoi manger. Nous avons très faim.

\- Bien sûr. Je reviendrai bientôt. Ne bougez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas notre intention ».

Tryths marcha vers la ville. Sans s'en rendre compte, il courrait. Il se sentait très étrange, comme si il ne contrôlait plus vraiment tous ses mouvements. Son esprit semblait dormir, tandis que son corps était très éveillé. Presque sans s'en apercevoir, il était arrivé à Whiterun. Il chercha alors l'auberge la plus proche, et y pénétra. Il remarqua un homme, assis sur une table derrière. Il était grand, possédait un œil balafré et avait une bague en or à son index. Il était parfait. Tryths lui parla alors.

« - Monsieur, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Mais j'ai peur d'y aller seul. Vous avez l'air d'un guerrier expérimenté. Pouvez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Je sens en vous un trouble profond ». L'inconnu ne dit rien d'autre pendant quelques secondes. Sa voix était très grave. « Si vous avez vraiment trouvé une chose d'intérêt, je suis prêt à vous accompagner ».

Tryths ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules, sa bouche parlait toute seule. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put rien faire, et ils arrivèrent près de là où il avait rencontré les personnes étranges. Ces derniers étaient là, attendant qu'il arrive. Il les entendit parler avec l'homme qui le suivait.

« - Vous avez ensorcelé votre dernière victime monstres ! Je suis un chasseur des membres de votre race, et vous allez périr !

\- Non. Nous allons d'abord nous repaître de votre chair et de votre sang, puis nous vous redonnerons peut-être la vie en tant qu'esclave de notre cause. »

Tryths n'entendit rien d'autre. Les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui se mirent à se battre. Il ne savait que faire, mais son corps allait de lui-même attaquer l'homme de l'auberge. D'un seul coup, celui-ci leva la bague en direction de ses ennemis. Tryths eut le temps de voir que deux lettres y étaient gravées, un D et un G. Puis la bague brilla intensément, et il fut déstabilisé. Il sentit que son corps était plus fragile. Alors il se concentra de toutes ses forces, et l'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé que l'un des hommes qui avaient attendu près de la route se rua vers lui, et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Mais Tryths n'était pas stupide. D'un coup vif du coude, il repoussa l'homme, puis il dégaina son épée. Il avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il se passait. On disait que les vampires avaient le pouvoir d'envoûter les faibles d'esprit et de les contrôler. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé, et sous leur coupe, il était allé chercher un homme innocent pour qu'ils lui sucent le sang. Heureusement que cet homme savait se battre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait dégainé un marteau et commençait à donner de puissants coups vers un des vampires. Une espèce d'aura lumineuse l'entourait, ce qui semblait déranger son adversaire. En effet, celui-ci était assez lent, et rapidement il fut abattu par le marteau. Tryths se ressaisit alors. Il devait absolument éliminer le dernier vampire. Il se jeta sur lui, et lui asséna de nombreux coups. Il jouait sur l'endurance de son ennemi, et il savait que les vampire ne n'avaient que très peu. Il multipliait ses coups d'épée, touchant à peine la peau de celui contre qui il se battait, mais lui infligeant tout de même un grand nombre de petites blessures. Lorsque le vampire fut à bout, il tenta de lancer un sort d'invisibilité, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme qui avait suivit Tryths l’assomma presque tant il donna un coup puissant. L'instant d'après, il décapita le vampire. Tryths se tourna alors vers l'homme. Il se sentait presque coupable maintenant. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Son armure ne ressemblait à rien de connu, et la bague qu'il avait utilisé encore moins.

« - Je suis désolé. Je vous ai amené à un guet-apens. Vous auriez pu mourir et…

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ». Le ton ferme avec lequel il le coupa fut déstabilisant. « Vous étiez sous l'influence de ces vampires, vous ne pouviez pas vous rendre compte de ce qu'il vous arrivait. Par ailleurs, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Votre esprit était troublé, et je l'ai sentit.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous en rendre compte ? Et quelle est cette bague ?

\- Je vais tout vous raconter. Je m'appelle Isran. Je cherche à éliminer tous les suceurs de sang de la surface de notre planète. Je faisait partie des Vigiles de Stendarr avant, mais je les ait quitté il y a peu. Ils ne sont que des imbéciles, et ignorent le danger que représentent ces vampires. Cette bague m'a été donné à mon départ, et elle permet d'infliger des dégâts solaires à mes ennemis. C'est très utile contre les morts-vivants, y compris les vampires.

\- Ravi de vous avoir connu Isran. Je me souviendrait de vous lorsque je rencontrerai à nouveau un suceur de sang.

\- Surtout, soyez prudent. Le monde est dangereux ».

Tryths repartit alors vers l'autel de Péryite, après avoir récolté très prudemment le sang et la poussière d'un des vampires. Il marcha jusqu'à son objectif, et ne s'arrêta que pour manger et dormir. Une fois arrivé, il s'adressa à Kesh.

« - Kesh, je suis de retour. J'ai les ingrédients que notre maître nous a demandé de récupérer.

\- Très bien. Approchez vous de l'autel, et donnez-lui vous même ».

Tryths s'exécuta. Il posa ses mains sur la statue du deadra, et releva la tête. Un spectre de rat sortit de nulle part et lui parla.

« - Tu as bien travaillé. À présent, je vais pouvoir créer la maladie parfaite. Je vais la répandre chez les Bretons, et nommer une nouvelle personne pour les guider. En attendant, pour tes services loyaux depuis des années, je te donne ma bénédiction et mon artefact le plus prisé parmi les Hommes. Voici le bouclier Parasortis, qui en plus d'arrêter les lames, arrêtera les sorts. Fais-en bon usage, et continue de répandre ma parole.

\- C'est un immense honneur, mon maître ».

Un bouclier de nature elfe se matérialisa devant Tryths. Il le prit, et se sentit plus fort. Il pouvait désormais stopper les sorts qu'on dirigeait vers lui. Avec de l'entraînement, ce bouclier serait très utile. Vénérer les deadra rapporte gros. Il décida de repartir. On n'avait plus de tâches spécifiques pour lui ici, et il préférait découvrir les terres majestueuses de Skyrim.


	6. La récompense des mercenaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous rencontrons ici un autre personnage, qui utilise la conjuration et l'altération. Et sa quête de gloire et de richesse est bien entendu parsemée d'embûches.

Solitude était une ville captivante. Bien que magnifique, certains de ses recoins les plus sombres étaient morbides. Les rues grouillaient de monde, et malgré cela, certains coins demeuraient inexplorés, gardant des secrets tous plus morbides les uns que les autres. C'est au milieu de cet environnement que progressait Dervera. C'était une mercenaire, qui pratiquait la magie et les armes. Pour ne pas s'encombrer d'une épée, elle avait trouvé la solution ; utiliser les armes liées. Elle connaissait aussi le puissant sortilège de la télékinésie. Et malgré son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas d'objectif à proprement parler. Elle aurait pu consacrer sa vie à quelque chose en particulier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. C'était donc par pure logique qu'elle était devenu mercenaire. Pour mieux se promouvoir, elle s'était dirigé vers la capitale de Skyrim, car elle savait qu'on aurait un travail pour elle. Mais les problèmes personnels des gens ne l'intéressait pas. Seuls les nobles ou les membres proches de la cour pouvaient lui donner un vrai travail. Elle avait déjà fait une ou deux missions pour la plèbe, mais elles étaient dépourvues de difficulté et donc d'un quelconque d'intérêt. Et puis la récompense était bien maigre. Dervera se dirigeait donc vers le Palais-Bleu, où elle pourrait officiellement offrir ses services au Haut-Roi Torygg. Comme ça, on pourrait lui attribuer un travail digne de ce nom. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la foule de personne qui attendaient pour avoir une audience, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir se présenter. Soupirant, elle se mit derrière la queue interminable des personnes voulant parler à la cour. Presque trois heures plus tard, elle se retrouva enfin devant les gens les plus hauts-placés de tout Skyrim. Elle découvrit alors le visage de la cour de Solitude ; un jarl las, prêt à entendre les lamentations autres mais qui semblait acculé par tous les problèmes, son épouse bienveillante l'aidant comme elle le peut, la mage officielle qui semblait écouter avec attention ce qui se disait, et le garde du corps, prenant peu souvent la parole, mais regardant tout. C'est devant toutes ces personnes que Dervera s'agenouilla devant Torygg, et prit la parole.

« - Je vous salue, Haut-Roi. Je me nomme Dervera et je suis une Dunmer. Je viens vous offrir mes services en tant que mercenaire, et si vous ou votre cour a des problèmes, je serai ravie de m'en charger.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de telles personnes ici, la coupa fermement le chambellan. Je pense que nul n'aura besoin des services d'un quelconque guerrier. D'ailleurs, savez-vous vraiment vous battre ? Vous n'avez pas d'armes.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'armes pour battre d'éventuels ennemis ? Que nenni. Voyez ! »

À ces mots, elle lança un sort de télékinésie et attira vers elle l'épée du garde du corps, en la sortant de son fourreau, puis l'attrapa. Elle la garda devant elle un instant, puis lança un sort et eut une seconde épée dans l'autre main. Puis elle révoqua sa lame et lâcha celle du garde du corps. L'assemblée ne disait rien, et la mage de cour fut la première à prendre la parole.

« - Un bras de plus pour notre compte ne nous fera pas de mal, et cette personne sait ce qu'elle fait. De toutes façons, j'ai plusieurs tâches qui pourraient lui convenir, et je suis sûr que chacun en a.

\- Oui sûrement… » Le Haut-Roi marmonnait, et il semblait en fait peu concerné par cette affaire. D'un seul coup, il reprit un ton formel. « Alors c'est décidé. Madame Dervera, vous serez prise à part entière en tant que guerrière de la cour. Suivant ! »

***

Le brouillard présent dans la grotte rendait sa détection plus difficile. Heureusement, elle avait à sa disposition un sort de détection des vivants, ce qui lui permettait de savoir où étaient ses ennemis. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait réussir. C'était sa première mission officielle donnée par la cour, et si elle la menait à bien, cela lui garantirait un grand avantage. Dervera devait éliminer un groupe de nécromanciens qui menaçait Solitude depuis un moment. Ils se terraient dans une caverne. D'après le sort de Dervera, ils n'étaient que trois. Malheureusement, la grotte étant assez petite, ils étaient groupés. Par conséquent, elle ne pourrait pas les abattre les uns après les autres, en restant discrète. Après tout, tant pis. Elle était puissante, et elle n'avait pas à craindre un faible groupe de nécromanciens. Après quelques pas dans la grotte, Dervera arriva dans une grande salle. Ses ennemis étaient tous présents. Deux se parlaient entre eux, et le troisième était en retrait. Il avait un bâton à sa ceinture. Le bruit de la conversation masquait la respiration de Dervera. Elle avait utilisé un sort de Silence pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant, et elle demeurait donc cachée des nécromanciens pour le moment. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, elle lança un sort pour matérialiser un épée dans sa main droite et utilisa son sort de télékinésie pour attirer le bâton à elle. Lorsqu'elle eut ses armes dans la main, elle se releva et fonça vers ses ennemis. Ceux-ci s'étaient un peu préparés, alertés par le bruit des sorts lancés. Mais le temps qu'ils réalisent que quelqu'un leur fonçait dessus, l'un d'eux était mort. Les deux autres utilisèrent leur magie pour se protéger, en cas d'attaques ennemies. Ce fut le cas. Dervera voulut utiliser son bâton, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait. Normalement, il suffit de l'examiner pour déterminer le sort auquel il est relié, mais dans l'action, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Lorsqu'elle l'utilisa, elle se rendit compte que le bâton lançait des sorts de tempête de glace. Mais ses ennemis avaient élaboré deux barrières chacun ; une physique et une magique. Ils purent donc se protéger de l'attaque, et se préparèrent à riposter. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Dervera lança son épée liée sur l'ennemi le plus loin, et se concentra pour lancer de toutes ses forces une invocation d'atronach de feu. En même temps, elle utilisa son bâton une nouvelle fois sur le dernier nécromancien. Celui-ci prépara un sort de stalactite, pour pouvoir parer une attaque de feu de l'atronach en l'annulant avec un élément contraire de puissance égale. Mais il se s'était aucunement préparé à contrer une attaque de glace. Il tenta alors d'ériger une grande barrière, mais les sorts le touchèrent avant. Il fut brûlé par l'atronach et glacé par Dervera. Il s'effondra au sol et expira.

***

Dervera était satisfaite. La première mission de la cour s'était avérée suffisamment difficile pour être intéressante, et la récompense allait sûrement être généreuse. Lorsque Dervera approcha du Palais-Bleu, la nuit tombait. Elle ne savait pas si le Haut-Roi tenait encore des audiences à cette heure, aussi elle lança un sort de détection des vivants tandis qu'elle passait la porte. En montant les escaliers, elle vit à travers la matière, grâce à son sort, que quatre personnes se tenaient au niveau du trône. Probablement Torygg, sa femme, le garde du corps et le chambellan. La mage de cour avait dû se retirer, et il en était de même pour les nobles. Rassurée qu'on allait pouvoir la recevoir immédiatement, Dervera arrêta son sort. Cependant, lorsqu'elle passa la dernière marche, elle eut une seconde d'arrêt. Cinq personnes étaient présentes. Y compris la mage de cour, qui n'avait pas apparu grâce au sort. Dervera déglutit avec difficulté. La magie ne se trompait jamais. La seule explication était que Sybille Stentor n'était pas vivante. Une seule possibilité. Un vampire se tenait près du Jarl le plus puissant de tout Skyrim depuis des années. Comment était-ce possible que nul ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte ? Ses charmes devaient être très puissants pour camoufler son apparence à ce point là. Les yeux perçants du vampire examinait Dervera, comme si elle avait deviné sa compréhension. Essayant à tout prix de cacher son affolement, Dervera s'avança, s'agenouilla devant Torygg et commença à parler de façon très formelle.

« - Mon Roi, j'ai accompli la mission que Vous m'aviez donné. Ces nécromanciens ne représenteront plus jamais une menace pour Votre ville.

\- Excellent. Nous n'avions pas tort de vous faire confiance, vous avez su gérer la situation en moins de quelques heures. Mon chambellan va vous transmettre votre récompense, et vous indiquer où vous pourrez passer la nuit. Vous logerez ici, pour être plus proche de la cour.  
\- Très bien ». Dervera fit quelques pas de côté et s'adressa au chambellan. « Donc j'ai un lit ici ?

\- Exactement. Vous dormirez dans l'aile inférieure, où résident les nobles en voyage. Et voici votre récompense pour le service rendu ».

À ces mots, il lui tendit une centaine de septims. Puis, il lui demanda de la suivre et se rendit dans une pièce en contrebas par rapport au trône, et lui indiqua son lit. Dervera était sur le point de refermer la porte de ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre quand une main s'interposa. C'était Sybille. Avant que Dervera ait pu réagir, elle parla.

« - Comme la totalité de la cour, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir su accomplir votre mission.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Dervera souhaitant à tout prix conclure cette conversation.

\- Cependant, j'aurais une tâche plus importante à vous confier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler demain, avec le reste de la cour, demanda Dervera dont la peur commençait à se faire sentir.

\- Tout simplement pour ne pas déranger le Haut-Roi. Chacun peut vous demander de faire quelque chose individuellement. Il s'agit simplement de tuer un groupe de vampires. Je vous en pense tout à fait capable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ». Dervera essayait de paraître la plus naturelle possible, mais elle savait que sa panique la trahissait. Elle voulait juste attendre le lendemain pour prévenir officiellement le Jarl de ce danger. Devant toute une assistance, ce suceur de sang ne survivrait pas longtemps. Mais non, c'était trop risqué. Il fallait l'éliminer tout de suite. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'envoyait-elle chasser ses congénères ? Probablement pour lever le doute sur son allégeance à Solitude. Mais Dervera ne pouvait pas la croire. Et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Sybille Stentor devait mourir. Ici et maintenant. « Où est-ce ?

\- Dans un fort non loin d'ici. Vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

\- Je vous remercie. Oh, une dernière chose ». Dervera se prépara. Elle calma sa voix, et prononça d'un ton de défi, tout en se tenant prête à lancer un sort immédiatement. « Pourquoi voulez-vous que je tue des gens comme vous ?

\- Comment ?

\- Vous pouvez faire l'innocente, je sais que vous êtes un vampire vous-même.

\- Alors les apparences ne servent plus de rien. Je suis déçue que notre relation s'arrête là. Vous auriez pu aller très loin, et en plus, vous avez l'air forte. C'est dommage pour vous. Très dommage ».

Une fois ses paroles terminées, Sybille se concentra et envoya une multitude de sorts contre son ennemie. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle possède une magie si puissante, aussi elle essayait désespéramment d'esquiver et de parer les attaques. Mais cela lui était presque impossible. Elle reçu une lance de glace dans l'épaule et faillit prendre un éclair incinérant sur l'estomac. Ça allait mal, et elle devait répliquer. Se munissant du bâton qu'elle avait récupéré dans le repaire des nécromanciens, Dervera lança trois tornades de glace qui furent aisément absorbées par Sybille. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion, et Dervera profita du fait que son ennemie était occupée à parer pour invoquer une épée liée et préparer un sort de télékinésie. Elle tenta de s'approcher de son adversaire, mais cette dernière surveillait ses arrières et ne put se faire toucher. Alors Dervera remarqua la présence d'une masse elfique sur la table à proximité. Il lui était impossible de se déplacer pour aller la chercher, mais sa télékinésie lui permettrait de l'attraper. Elle l'attira à elle, tout en esquivant un sort de lance gelée, et voulu la saisir mais Sybille ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Dervera était inquiète, maintenir la masse en l'air le temps qu'elle puisse s'en emparer lui demandait énormément de magie, et elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement. Elle changea alors de stratégie, et décida de relâcher l'attraction qu'elle effectuait sur l'arme. Cela repousserait cette dernière avec une certaine force, et elle pourrait potentiellement toucher Sybille et la blesser. Se plaçant juste devant son ennemie, Dervera mit son plan à exécution. Son adversaire, occupée à se préparer pour relancer d'autres sorts offensifs, ne vit qu'au dernier moment que la masse allait la toucher. Mais Sybille ne put esquiver, et reçu donc un coup de plein fouet. Cela la déstabilisa pendant un instant, ce qui permit à Dervera de s'approcher d'elle et de lui lacérer la peau à l'aide de son épée liée. Elle réussit à lui donner des coups, et la mage de cour eut un spasme et ferma les yeux. Dervera était persuadée qu'elle avait réussi, et elle s'apprêtait à porter un coup de grâce qui lui semblait inutile lorsque son Sybille bougea. Celle-ci, ayant concentré toute son énergie pendant un moment, lança de toutes ses forces un dernier sort d'incinération, visant l'estomac de son ennemie. Dervera eut un choc terrible, puis fut repoussée très violemment vers l'arrière à cause du souffle de l'impact. Son corps était en partie calciné, et elle était incapable de se battre. Alors tout devait finir ainsi, devant un vampire. Mais lorsque Sybille s'approcha, elle ne la tua pas. Elle lui lança un sort de soin, de quoi la laisser en vie. Puis, elle lui parla. Dervera était incapable de tout comprendre, mais elle put saisir quelques mots.

« - Impressionnant. Personne n'avait… avant de tel manière… Dommage de gaspiller un tel… »

Enfin, lorsque Dervera était presque en état de se relever, pour essayer désespéramment de continuer à se battre, Sybille la mordit.

***

Rien ne remplissait son esprit, si ce n'est la douleur. Dervera arrivait à peine à respirer, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait voire de où elle était. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle y arrivait sans trop de problèmes. Sa souffrance était mentale, et son corps semblait indemne. Alors seulement elle se rappela des événements. Elle eut un frisson à la pensée de Sybille, puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus la chaleur. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle parvint à comprendre qu'elle était devenue une vampire elle aussi. Pour ne pas paniquer, elle décida d'examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était sa chambre, celle que le chambellan lui avait donné la veille. Et, sur une chaise à proximité du lit, une personne était assise. Dervera s'approcha d'elle, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Sybille. Celle-ci lui parla la première, remarquant qu'elle était debout.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'êtes pas morte, oh non. Vous êtes forte. Puissante. Rusée. Alors j'ai pensé que vous deviez rester en vie, et ne pas déranger mes intérêts. Un seule solution à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien… En fait…. » Dervera n'arrivait pas à parler. Pour elle, Sybille était l'une des pires personnes de ce monde, mais tout sentiment contre elle semblait avoir laissé place à de l'admiration. C'était presque comme si elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et elle était incapable de répondre à son interlocutrice.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes encore faible à cause du choc. Venez me voir la nuit prochaine et je vous enseignerai mon savoir.

\- Oui ».

Ce fut tout ce que Dervera parvint à répondre. Son esprit était en pleine confusion, et alors que Sybille quittait la pièce, elle se demandait ce qui allait désormais se passer pour elle.


	7. La chasse de la meute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On retrouve Chrelm et S'lokym en route vers Morthal, et ils se heurtent au passé de Chrelm. Et à ces conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente (j'étais en vacance loin de mon ordinateur et donc dans l'impossibilité d'écrire), mais maintenant ils devraient être plus réguliers. Remarquez aussi que c'est le premier chapitre avec deux points de vue, je pense pas que je le referais parce que je ne maîtrise pas bien le style, mais pour que ce ne soit pas trop l'anarchie, le point de vue est indiqué par le nom du personnage suivi.

Chrelm

Chrelm n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Il était né à Hammerfell, dans une famille de joailliers. Ils étaient aisés, et n'avaient que des problèmes mineurs. Et puis les elfes sont arrivés, et la Grande Guerre s'est déclarée. L'Empire s'est joint aux forces rougegardes, et la batailles fit rage pendant de nombreuses années. Sa ville natale, comme tant d'autres, fut entièrement rasée. Sa famille et lui avaient été forcés à voyager vers Skyrim. Malheureusement, ils furent arrêtés par le Thalmor pour conspiration avec les Lames. Seul Chrelm parvint à leur échapper. Il se retrouva donc seul, dans un pays inconnu, à uniquement vingt ans. Il avait alors demandé à des inconnus si ils pouvaient l'aider à atteindre Whiterun, car c'était la ville la plus prospère du pays, mais ces individus étaient en réalité des marchands d'esclaves. Ils cherchèrent à l'emprisonner pour l'amener à Cyrodiil. Il ne dut sa fuite qu'à une course effrénée. Plusieurs années passèrent, et il finit par apprendre le maniement des masses et la magie de restauration. Il devint prêtre d'Arkay, pour soigner ses maux les plus abominables.

En se dirigeant vers Solitude, il fit la connaissance d'une khajiit, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à galoper vers la capitale de Skyrim avec une inconnue. Rien ne l'avait poussé à l'aider, mais il se disait qu'être bon multiplierait ses chances d'être apprécié par le dieu de la mort. Cette khajiit disait s'appeler S'lokym ou quelque chose comme ça. Les khajiits avaient des noms compliqués. 

En réalité, Chrelm était nerveux, même si il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Ils chevauchaient vers Morthal tranquillement. Après tout, rien ne se passait. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour rien. Et puis, soudainement, la route changea d'aspect. On voyait qu'ils se trouvaient aux bords des marais. La route jusqu'à Morthal ne devait plus être très longue. Au final, tout se passait bien. Néanmoins, cinq hommes apparurent au détour d'un virage, marchant sur la route dans l'autre sens. Ces derniers firent un signe à Chrelm pour qu'il s'arrête. Il se demandait ce qui se passait, en s'inquiétant quelque peu.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda S'lokym ? Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous ? Qui sont ces hommes ?

\- Je ne sais pas ».

C'était faux. Après une courte observation, Chrelm était en mesure de dire qui étaient ces hommes. Ils avaient tous une armure de fer, sauf leur chef qui portait une armure en acier. Ils étaient des mercenaires, c'était évident. De plus, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient des rougegardes. Et leurs cicatrices montraient qu'il s'agissait de vétérans. Au fond de lui, il craignait que ces personnes ne soient là pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment enfreint la loi, mais de nombreuses affaires dans lesquelles il avait été impliqué étaient plus que douteuses.

« - Bonjour honnête citoyen. Nous recherchons activement un homme pour meurtre. Avez-vous vu un rougegarde comme nous ou vous non loin ? D'après nos sources, il serait sur la route de Falkreath.

\- Je regrette, mais je n'ai vu personne. Vous devriez plutôt vérifier vers la frontière si ce criminel est vraiment recherché ». Chrelm était assez content de lui. Il avait réussi à parler normalement, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il savait que c'était de lui qu'on parlait. Il déglutit, puis se retourna vers S'lokym et lui fit un signe des sourcils signifiant qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le soutienne, pour que ces hommes n'aient pas à lui parler plus longtemps. Heureusement, elle comprit très facilement.

« - Savez-vous si cette personne est passé par l'académie de Winterhold ? Car j'y étais il y a peu et j'y ait vu des individus étranges, presque douteux.

\- Merci pour ce renseignement, madame. Et au revoir monsieur, merci de vous être arrêté pour nous.

\- Ce n'était rien. Et puis tout les criminels doivent être châtiés.

\- C'est vrai… Mais » Le chef, qui semblait coopératif pour le moment fronça les sourcils et regarda plus amplement Chrelm, comme soudain prit d'un doute. Il marmonna pendant un instant, puis demanda à ses hommes de se rapprocher. Chrelm sentit que la situation empirait. Il devait partir, et vite.

« - Dans tout les cas, au revoir messieurs.

\- Attendez! » La voix du chef des mercenaires se fit très cassante, et brusque. « Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Raccan. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas ».

À ces mots, le chef prit Chrelm par le col et l'examina longuement. Puis il fit signe à ses hommes et tous dégainèrent leurs armes.

« - Vous êtes celui que nous recherchons, et vous allez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire ou nous vous attaquerons ! »

Chrelm ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout s'annonçait mal, et il devrait se battre avec une inconnue qu'il avait ramené dans ses problèmes contre cinq mercenaires armés et parfaitement entraînés. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais n'y arrivait pas. La meilleure solution restait de se rendre, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il avait fait tant d'efforts, et sa récompense était à portée de main. Non. Il devait affronter ces hommes. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant. Il avait trop fait. Il prit sa masse dans la main droite, et garda sa main gauche pour parer. Il se prépara à se battre.

Chrelm allait frapper lorsque le plus proche des mercenaires s'effondra, S'lokym derrière lui, sa dague ensanglantée. Elle la releva, ainsi que sa hache, et se jeta sur les ennemis restants. Chrelm la suivit, impressionné par le courage de cette khajiit. Alors que trois de ses ennemis se concentrèrent sur S'lokym, Chrelm s'attaqua au quatrième des mercenaires. Il tenta de le frapper avec sa masse, mais il était trop lent. Son adversaire parvint à esquiver, et à lui porter un coup avec sa hache. Chrelm fut touché à l'épaule. Cependant, celui-ci attaqua son ennemi avec le manche de son arme, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et écrasa son crâne avec toute sa force. 

Le rougegarde respira, tentant de rester apte au combat. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il lança un sort de soin sur sa blessure à l'épaule, puis fixa le reste des mercenaires. S'lokym se battait contre trois ennemis en même temps, sachant que le chef s'était écarté pour empoigner son arc. Chrelm fonça sur ce dernier, déterminé à en finir avec lui. Mais le chef le prit au dépourvu et dégaina un marteau de guerre. Chrelm eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il leva sa masse plusieurs fois, mais son ennemi était si rapide qu'aucune de ses attaques ne parvenait à toucher sa cible. Soudain, il se fit lacérer le flanc. Un des mercenaires avaient quittés S'lokym pour venir l'attaquer. Chrelm sentit la situation s'empirer. Tout allait si mal. Il ne pouvait continuer à ce rythme, ou il finirait par périr. La panique intense s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ne pouvait pas survivre. Il lui fallait plus de puissance. Ses ennemis devaient mourir. Il devait les tuer, de ses propres mains. De ses propres mains. Tout se passa en quelques instants. Son esprit passa en stase. Chrelm combattait intérieurement. Il ne devait pas tomber. Il devait gagner une guerre psychologique avant la guerre physique. Mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, il commençait à s'endormir. Ses muscles lâchèrent, mais il ne tomba pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis que d'autres s'ouvrirent. Ses forces s'élargirent, et il succomba à cette nouvelle force revigorante qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir : tuer. Tuer.

S'lokym

S'lokym avait eu peu d'aventures aussi catastrophiques dans sa vie. Tout avait commencé lorsque Chrelm et elle s'étaient élancés vers Morthal. Des hommes étranges les avaient arrêtés, et après avoir accusé Chrelm de meurtre, l'ont attaqué ! Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le fameux « prêtre d'Arkay » l'avait berné. Enfin, elle était avec lui, alors autant se battre. Les explications viendraient après. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Les contrebandiers pour lesquels elle travaillait avant n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de donner plus de détails que Chrelm en avait donné.

Alors que la bataille allait commencer, elle supprima le premier des mercenaires en lui tranchant la gorge avec sa dague. Une technique classique, mais très efficace. Il ne restait plus que quatre assaillants et personnes n'avait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. En voyant son aptitude au combat, trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers elle. Fantastique. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à canaliser son énergie pour combattre un ennemi pendant plus d'une minute, alors trois ennemis ! La situation était très mauvaise. Mais bon, si il lui fallait mourir, au moins mourrait-elle en se battant.

Brandissant sa dague contre son premier adversaire, elle lui donna un coup vertical, visant la tête. Bien évidemment, le mercenaire para le coup, et mit son épée en travers du chemin de sa dague. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que S'lokym avait aussi une hache, et elle s'en servit pour lui lacérer l'estomac. Son ennemi se tordit de douleur, tandis qu'elle l'achevait d'un coup de dague dans le crâne. Plus que deux ennemis. Celui qui semblait être le chef lui tira dessus, et la manqua. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Chrelm, qui semblait s'en sortir difficilement. Elle se dit que le moyen le plus simple de l'aider serait d'éliminer tous les autres.

Elle commença donc par son ennemi le plus proche, le deuxième à s'être jeté sur elle dès le début. Alors qu'elle se servait de sa dague pour lui infliger quelques blessures mineures, il leva son épée et la frappa à l'épaule. La douleur était intense, mais elle dut se contenir. S'lokym tourna sa hache, et frappa son adversaire avec le pommeau de son arme. Il fut déstabilisé, mais recula. Sa dague était trop courte pour l'atteindre, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'avancer, ou elle pourrait prendre un autre coup, plus violent. Donc elle ne bougea pas et se prépara à parer le prochain coup de son ennemi. Soudain, elle remarqua que le chef ne lui tirait plus dessus, il était au corps-à-corps avec Chrelm. Alors l'autre mercenaire l'attaqua, et tenta de lui lacérer l'estomac. Un coup porta, mais le suivant fut magistralement paré par S'lokym. Celle-ci était littéralement déchirée par la douleur, mais réussi à infliger un ultime coup de dague sur le flanc du mercenaire.

Les deux reculèrent, affaiblis, et finalement il en profita pour frapper Chrelm. S'lokym mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, elle n'avait plus d'ennemis en face d'elle, mais Chrelm était acculé sur deux fronts. Il ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Elle devait agir. Rapidement, elle lança un sort de guérison mineur et s'approcha discrètement des deux mercenaires. Si elle pouvait abattre le chef d'un seul coup, alors tout serait presque terminé. Elle se rapprocha, se rapprocha encore. Plus que quelques pas. Bientôt elle pourrait arrêter une partie de la menace qui imposait une insécurité à Chrelm. Elle y était presque. Et pas un seul ne se doutait qu'elle puisse arriver. Qu'ils étaient naïfs ! Étrangement, ils semblaient avoir cessé le combat, et fixaient Chrelm.

Mais le temps que S'lokym comprenne ce qui se passait, Chrelm n'était plus là. Seule une immondice, une abomination, un monstre assoiffé de sang et de meurtre était présent. En quelques secondes, cette chose saisit le chef entre ses grandes pattes avants et effectua une pression si grande que la tête vola des épaules de son ennemi. Puis il se tourna vers le dernier mercenaire qui semblait horrifié, et lui tordit violemment le bras qui tenait son arme. L'épée du mercenaire tomba sur le sol tandis que l'horreur le plaqua au sol et l'acheva en lui dévorant le cou. Alors S'lokym tenta ce que nul n'avait encore essayé devant un loup-garou. Elle lâcha ses armes, mit ses mains en évidence, et resta où elle était. Celui qui était Chrelm il y a quelques instants la fixait, un air horrible dans ses yeux. Elle lui parla, tentant d'éveiller l'homme caché au plus profond de la bête.

\- « Chrelm. Je sais que vous êtes là. Je sais que quelque part, votre instinct a prit le dessus, mais c'est toujours vous qui effectuez vos actions. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous devez faire, mais je ne pense pas que laisser la rage vous contrôler amènera à grand-chose ». S'lokym fit une pause. Le loup-garou continuait de la fixer, la même expression dans ses yeux. Mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement. Il se contentait d'observer. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Elle continua. « Écoutez-moi. Vous pouvez tuer ceux qui vous posent des problèmes, mais à quoi cela vous amènera-t-il ? De plus en plus de personnes vont essayer de vous nuire, et vous finirez par y périr. Nul ne peut échapper éternellement à ce que les hommes appellent la justice. Vous devez arrêter votre rage, et apprendre à la maîtriser. Vous devez surpasser la bête et l'appel du sang ».

S'lokym finissait ses derniers mots lorsque sans prévenir, le loup-garou se mit à quatre pattes et courut dans les plaines. Il s'enfuyait. Il laissait derrière lui un autre massacre. Mais cette fois, il restait un survivant. Un personne qui avait été suffisamment maligne pour chercher à le raisonner et à calmer sa colère, au lieu de le combattre. S'lokym décida de profiter de ces cadavres de mercenaires. Peut-être avaient-ils toujours de l'argent sur eux. Dépouiller les morts n'est pas une activité morale, mais de toute façon, ça ne leur servira plus. Elle trouva au final quatre-vingt septims en fouillant les poches de tous. Elle remarqua aussi une gemme spirituelle ordinaire, ce qui pouvait valoir une certaine quantité d'argent. Puis elle se remit en route. Son voyage n'aura pas été de tout repos. D'abord un bosmer la chasse de son lieu d'habitation, puis des bandits l'attaquent, et ensuite des mercenaires ! Évidemment, elle dut finir la route à pied, puisqu'à la vue du loup-garou, leur cheval avait fui très loin. Heureusement, elle n'était plus très loin de Morthal. Le soir tombait lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle demanda l'hospitalité à la première auberge qu'elle vit, paya dix septims pour rester une nuit, et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, et s'allongea et tomba dans un profond sommeil que seuls les rayons du soleil surent arrêter.


	8. Salutations magiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frizkav essaie de faire remonter la côte de popularité de l'académie de Winterhold, mais c'est pas facile.

Frizkav était très content de lui. En à peine quelques semaines, il avait fait des progrès exceptionnels. Il maîtrisait à présent les sorts de boule de feu, d'éclair foudroyant et même d'invocation d'atronach de feu. Son succès triomphant à la Dent de Faldar lui avait valu le titre d'adepte des Arcanes. En rentrant, il avait découvert que le seigneur Bosmer qui logeait dans une cabane entièrement faite en bois avait été obligé quitter subitement la ville, suite à une explosion de flamme et la destruction de son maison. Seuls les mages savaient que cela était dû à l'amulette qu'il avait revendiqué, et que Sergius l'avait enchantée de manière à ce qu'elle porte préjudice à son porteur.

Frizkav continuait d'effectuer de nombreuses missions pour l'académie, mais aucune n'avait été aussi importante que celle qui l'avait fait devenir adepte. Un jour, il dut se rendre à Whiterun pour aller parler diplomatie avec la cour. Ils devaient les laisser aller librement dans les garnisons réparties dans certains forts de la châtellerie pour inspecter les lieux. On suspectait que des affaires volées à l'académie, plus précisément des livres précieux, se trouvaient quelque part dans un de ces forts. Il se prépara à partir. Le voyage allait être long, donc dangereux. Il quitta l'académie, et passa le pont.

À peine l'avait-il franchi qu'un intrus s'interposa entre lui et la route. C'était un habitant des plus commun, il s'appelait Ranmir. La plupart des habitants savaient qu'il ne faisait plus que boire ces derniers temps. La majorité des gens se contentaient de ignorer, car tout ceux qui avaient essayé de le raisonner n'y était pas parvenus. Ranmir bloqua Frizkav quelques secondes, puis lui parla d'un ton plein de haine et de mépris.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous dérange ? Oh, pardonnez-moi votre éminence ! Sans vous, notre ville ne serait rien. Nous avons tellement besoin de vous et de vos semblables ici !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que boire.

\- Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire !

\- Vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux rester ici à rien faire plutôt que d'apporter sa contribution aux grands de ce monde. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois aller faire ce que vous ne faîtes pas : travailler ».

Frizkav était conscient de la dureté de ses propos, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si il voulait se débarrasser de ce gêneur, il devait être sec. Heureusement, cela marcha, et Ranmir fut un instant étonné par cette réplique cinglante. Cet instant suffit à Frizkav pour passer et s'en aller de Winterhold. Son voyage eut beau être long, il fut sans beaucoup d’intérêt. En effet, il ne croisa pas de bandits ou d'individus de ce genre.

Il arriva enfin à Whiterun. De loin, il constata que tout ce que l'on disait à son sujet était vrai. La ville était magnifique. Elle grouillait de vie, de bonheur. C'était sans doute dû au fait que le jarl refusait d'ouvrir les portes de la ville aux soldats de l'Empire, et aux agents d'Ulfric. Même si il n'y avait pas de conflits pour le moment, Frizkav était certain que Torygg et Ulfric allaient bien finir par se déclarer la guerre. Les tensions montaient dans tout le pays, et la neutralité de Balgruuf devait jouer sur la joie omniprésente à Whiterun.

Frizkav fit le tour des remparts, passa les faubourgs et s'arrêta devant le pont-levis. Il était baissé, et plusieurs personnes rentraient et sortaient de la ville. Ils étaient nombreux, et tous différents. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir aussi bien des marchands que de simples voyageurs, en passant par les mercenaires. Après une profonde inspiration, Frizkav se mêla à la foule et avança.

La ville elle même débordait d'activité, et l'on pouvait se rendre compte au premier coup d’œil que les habitants étaient assez prospères. Bien sûr, il existait certains mendiants, mais on voyait que d'une manière générale, la faim ou le manque d'argent n'étaient pas un problème ici. Ces caractéristiques étaient capitales pour une ville, aussi Frizkav pensa que le jarl devait être très malin et sage pour diriger sa ville aussi bien.

Le mage commença à traverser le quartier des plaines. C'était ici que se trouvaient la plupart des commerces, ainsi que l'auberge. La place au centre de ce quartier était la source même de la foule. Nombreux étaient ceux qui examinaient les différents étals, ou simplement se dirigeaient vers l'auberge. Puis, Frizkav gravit quelques marches, et se retrouva au quartier des vents, où logeaient la majorité des habitants. Les maisons s'étendaient à droite et à gauche, et un arbre majestueux attirait l'attention au centre de ce quartier. Juste à côté de cet arbre se trouvaient un temple, et un autel avec un prêtre qui hurlait des revendications sur Talos. Dommage pour lui, le culte de Talos était interdit à Skyrim. Le jarl n'agissait pas, sans doute pour ne pas éveiller de conflits au sein de sa cité. Enfin, Frizkav monta les dernières marches en face de lui et arriva au quartier des nuées. Ici siégeait le jarl, dans son palais. Plusieurs gardes étaient en patrouilles, et deux d'entre eux géraient le convoi des gens venus pour s'adresser à la cour. Bien entendu, presque personne ne parlait au jarl lui-même.

Frizkav attendit patiemment que son tour vienne, puis il avança jusqu'à la table des doléances du peuple. Six personnes l'attendaient, assises, dont une au centre de la table. Il s'agissait du chambellan, Proventus Avenicci. Les autres nobles étaient à ses côtés, tandis que le mage se mit debout devant eux, de l'autre côté de la table. Il décida de commencer par une salutation protocolaire, en pensant que cela pouvait l'aider.

« - Bonjour, votre éminence. C'est un honneur pour moi de me trouver devant vous et votre cour grandiose.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici, comme nous accueillons tous ceux qui le veulent, lui répondit le chambellan.

\- Je suis venu afin de m'assurer d'un contrat entre vous et notre organisation. J'ai été envoyé par l'académie des mages de Winterhold. Je pense que vous savez de quel accord nous parlons.

\- Bien entendu. Nous avons reçu votre lettre, il y a deux jours. Cependant, vous comprendrez qu'une telle décision ne doit pas être prise à la hâte. De plus, vu la réputation de votre académie, vous pourrez sans aucun doute réaliser que nous devons agir prudemment pour ne pas attiser de tensions.

\- Bien évidemment. Nous ne prendrons nullement compte du temps que vous jugerez nécessaire pour accepter pour refuser notre offre.

\- Excellent. Je vous conseille de rester dans la ville ou dans ses faubourgs, car notre réponse ne tardera pas. Un garde viendra vous trouver lorsque nous aurons pris notre décision.

\- Je vous remercie, au nom de toute l'académie, de considérer notre affaire. Au revoir ».

Frizkav ressortit du château. Songeur, il descendit les marches une à une jusqu'au quartier des vents. Il n'avait pas d'argent, donc il ne pouvait pas rester à l'auberge. À moins de travailler pour en gagner. En rentrant dans la ville, il avait aperçu de nombreuses fermes. Ça pouvait représenter un moyen simple de gagner un peu de pièces d'or, ce qui lui permettrait de loger pendant à l'auberge le temps nécessaire.

Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles, et proposa ses services pour la récolte. Il y passa le reste de l'après-midi, car le travail était long. À la fin de la journée, il avait mal au dos, mais il avait réussi à gagner douze septims. C'est d'un pas confiant qu'il avança vers l'auberge, sûr et certain d'avoir une chambre. Il passa la porte de la taverne, et s'adressa à la propriétaire.

« - Bonjour madame. Je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit.

\- Hélas nous sommes complets. Revenez une autre fois ».

Frizkav n'avait jamais pensé qu'il n'y aurait plus de place pour lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas repartir de la ville et revenir un autre jour. Où dormirait-il ? Il décida de convaincre l'aubergiste de lui céder une chambre déjà occupée.

« - Les affaires tournent bien en ce moment ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne serez pas contre un petit supplément. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu vos tarifs placardés sur le mur. Un chambre coûte neuf septims, mais je suis prêt à vous en donner douze pourvu que vous m'autorisiez à dormir ici.

\- En mettant un voyageur qui a déjà payé dehors ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une chambre. J'ai des affaires importantes en cours avec le chambellan et la cour. Je dois rester ici.

\- Vous vous croyez important peut-être ? Sachez que vous ne l'êtes pas suffisamment à mes yeux pour que je vous donne la place de quelqu'un qui est arrivé avant vous ».

Ses mots étaient durs et certains. Frizkav ne parviendrait pas à tirer quoique ce soit de cette femme, à moins d'y aller d'une manière plus… directe. D'un seul coup, une rougegarde s'approcha du comptoir et s'adressa à eux.

« - Tout va bien mère ?

\- Bien sûr. Juste un voyageur égaré qui demande une chambre. Mais nous sommes plein, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Frizkav. Revenez un autre jour ».

Frizkav n'avait plus le choix. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« - Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je suis capable de faire des choses que vous ne pouvez ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ». En disant cela, il leva le bras pour concentrer sa magie. Puis il la fit devenir brûlante, et toucha le bord du comptoir. Celui-ci commença à fondre. Frizkav retira sa main presque immédiatement, et l'approcha de l'aubergiste. « Si vous ne me donnez pas cette chambre, votre auberge entière partira en fumée. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

\- Très bien ! ». Les mots de son interlocutrice étaient rapides et tremblants. Son intimidation avait fonctionné. « Arrêtez ça. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attendez ici ».

Frizkav attendit docilement que l'aubergiste revienne, sans se douter qu'elle n'allait pas s'arranger avec les personnes qui avaient déjà loué une chambre, mais qu'elle allait chercher les gardes. À peine la porte de l'auberge s'était ouverte que trois gardes se précipitèrent sur lui, le plaquèrent au sol, et l’assommèrent sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

***

Frizkav émergea de ce qui lui semblait être un sommeil éternel. Il avait un mal de crâne abominable, et réalisa au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'était prit un violent coup sur la tête. Il s'assit sur le sol, et respira. Il se sentait mentalement vidé. Il essaya de soigner sa blessure, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort. Que se passait-il ?

Alors il ouvrit les yeux, et inspecta son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une cellule de prison. Soudain, il se souvint, et comprit qu'il était emprisonné pour avoir été une menace publique. Bien évidemment ! Il était stupide d'avoir menacé l'aubergiste. Il se trouvait dans un lieu publique, et agir comme il l'avait fait était du terrorisme ! Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il était en prison, mais il espérait que ça ne soit pas trop long. Premièrement, les prisons étaient très inconfortables. Et puis il ne devait pas manquer son entretient avec la cour !

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait raté. Sa mission était d'entretenir de bons termes entre Winterhold et Whiterun. Et maintenant, un des envoyés de Winterhold avait tenté de faire brûler un lieu public ! C'était un crime impardonnable. Ayant échoué, Frizkav n'avait que deux solutions : soit attendre patiemment que son temps de prison soit fini, soit s'évader avec ses pouvoirs. Dans tous les cas, il devait absolument se racheter auprès à la fois de son académie, et de la cour de cette châtellerie. Il décida de s'occuper des bandits de grands chemins, cela lui permettrait de bien se faire voir.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait sortir d'ici. Les murs étaient assez fragiles, et ils tomberaient sans doute sous ses boules de feu. Mais cela pourrait faire des victimes, et il devait absolument éviter la moindre perte humaine. Frizkav se demandait comment il pourrait sortir sans difficultés quand son regard tomba sur la grille à ses pieds. Il regarda, et réalisa que les égouts passaient juste sous les prisons. Frizkav ne connaissait pas le sort qui permettait d'ouvrir un verrou instantanément, mais peut-être pourrait-il utiliser un sort d'éclair foudroyant pour faire griller le verrou de cette grille et s'échapper. Oui, c'était une solution tout à fait envisageable. Il lui suffisait d'attendre que ses réserves de magie reviennent. Bientôt, il accomplirait sa mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pourquoi personne ne fait confiance aux mages dans Skyrim !


	9. La flèche de la justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous découvrons ici le dernier personnage à apparaître (à part l'enfant de dragon bien entendu) et ses problèmes avec la loi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre là est plus court que d'habitude, et il y a beaucoup d'ellipses. Je m'en excuse par avance.

Huurwen se leva du lit de paille où elle était couchée. Elle était encore en prison. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ces barreaux omniprésents dans sa vie. Au moins, pour une fois elle n'avait pas reçu de coups divers à la tête ou au reste du corps. Elle examina sa cellule. Une simple cage, parmi une douzaine environ, le tout surveillé par quatre gardes. Ceux-ci portaient l'uniforme de la châtellerie de Whiterun. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Huurwen n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'être allé, voire même de s'approcher, de cette ville. Elle tenta de se rappeler. Peu à peu, elle parvenait à façonner des souvenirs. Oui, elle se rappelait vaguement être venue dans un petit village. Elle en avait oublié le nom, mais on lui avait recommandé de se déplacer vers la ville la plus proche. 

Alors qu'elle était en plein de ses spéculations, Huurwen entendit le son d'éveil d'un autre prisonnier. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir été emmenée ici après s'être fait assommer. Mais son voisin de cellule ne semblait pas être habitué aux coups, vu les gémissements de douleurs qu'il poussait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bruyant ! Ça l'étonnait qu'aucun garde ne lui dise de se taire. Peut-être ceux-ci étaient plus aimables que les habituels geôliers sur lesquels elle tombait ! Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Enfin, toujours était-il que Huurwen était prisonnière, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait ! Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais tout de même ! Cette habitude de l'accuser à tort et à travers commençait à légèrement lui taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement, cette fois, on lui avait assigné la faute pour un vol, donc sa peine ne durerait pas très longtemps. Quel manque de chance ! Arriver vers l'étal de cette femme qui vend des colliers, juste au moment où ce voleur mettait un saphir dans sa poche, pour que ce soit elle qui soit accusée !

Huurwen était une personne plutôt patiente de manière. En même temps, son talent légendaire pour s'attirer des ennuis la forçait à s'adapter. En tout, elle était allée en prison seize fois, depuis quatre ans. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle habitait Skyrim, et changeait régulièrement de châtellerie, majoritairement parce qu'elle se faisait pourchasser sinon. Aussi, Huurwen décida simplement d'attendre. Tenter de s'évader ne valait pas le coup pour cette fois, et sa peine n'allait pas être longue. Qui sait, peut-être se ferait même-t-elle des amis ici. Enfin, elle était sûre que son voisin n'allait pas l'être lui ! Il continuait de gémir et de marmonner. Il paraissait réfléchir, mais il semblait qu'il était incapable de se taire !

« - Un peu de silence je vous prie ! »

Sa voix retentit comme un coup de tonnerre au milieu d'une plaine presque vide et calme. Elle eut pour effet d'interrompre son voisin. Au moins, une maigre victoire. Mais attira également le garde le plus proche. Il s'approcha de la cellule de Huurwen, la fixa un instant, puis se retourna, l'air amusé. Le temps qu'elle allait passer en prison serait assez pénible, si ce genre d'événements continuaient. Heureusement pour elle, Huurwen aurait bientôt l'opportunité de s'enfuir.

***

Un bruit assourdissant sortit Huurwen de sa somnolence. Elle était allongée, sur son lit de paille, dans sa cellule, en train de se reposer. En un instant, elle fut sur ses pieds. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Un pan du mur séparant sa cellule avec celle de son voisin avait littéralement explosé. À travers ce trou, elle pouvait voir que la grille qui servait de ralliement avec les égouts avait grillée, s'ouvrant et révélant un passage pour s'évader. Mais manifestement, ce qui avait fait brûler cette trappe était très puissant, puisque le souffle de l'explosion a réussi à détruire une partie des murs.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois gardes arrivèrent en se hurlant des ordres. L'un disait qu'il fallait prévenir le jarl, un autre qu'ils devaient aller chercher la clé de la cellule, et le dernier qu'il fallait éliminer tout prisonnier susceptible de pouvoir s'enfuir. Huurwen savait, que comme le mur de sa cage était en partie brisé, elle serait visée elle aussi. Alors, elle se contorsionna et réussi à passer dans la cellule de son voisin. Bien entendu, celui-ci était déjà partit depuis longtemps dans les égouts. Huurwen suivit ses traces sans une hésitation, et tomba quelques mètres plus bas.

Ce sous-sol était très malpropre, et Huurwen fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas entrer en contact avec l'eau souillée. Elle se doutait que bientôt, d'autres gardes viendraient à sa rencontre pour tenter de l'arrêter. Elle devait au plus vite trouver une arme. En tant qu'elfe des bois, elle excellait dans le maniement de l'arc. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien dans les égouts, et dû sortir. Elle trouva une échelle qui avait été abaissée manuellement, car la barre qui la retenait était brûlée. Et cela était très récent. L'autre prisonnier était passé par là, et soit cela la conduirait à une sortie sécurisée, soit à un guet-apens. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Attrapant les barreaux, elle se hissa au sommet de l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe.

Huurwen prit une grande inspiration à l'air libre. Son premier soulagement fut qu'elle n'était pas entourée de gardes. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle, où passaient plusieurs personnes. La bouche d'égout était reculée, de telle sorte que personne ne vit l'elfe sortir. Se mêlant à la foule, elle pressa son pas en sachant que l'odeur qui l'accompagnait et que ses habits de prisonnières la trahiraient dès qu'on voudrait la regarder de plus près. Heureusement pour elle, Huurwen se trouvait déjà hors de la ville, et marchait dans une des rues les plus mal famées des faubourgs. Bien entendu, tout était relatif, et la plupart des personnes étaient juste des fermiers. Cela était causé par l'opulence de Whiterun.

 

***

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Huurwen s'était évadée des prisons de Whiterun. Son voisin, qui l'avait aidé (et forcée) à sortir, avait complètement disparu. Pas une seule trace de lui fut trouvée. Elle s'en rendit compte parce que la garde avait placardé des avis de recherches un peu partout dans la ville elle même et dans les villages alentours. C'était dans l'un d'eux que Huurwen logeait.

Ce village s'appelait Rivebois, et il avait été un refuge sûr pour elle. Premièrement, il n'y avait que très peu de gardes dans le secteur, pour ne pas dire aucun. De plus, l'elfe résidait à l'auberge, et la propriétaire avait été très aimable à son égard. Huurwen lui avait juste demandé de l'aide, et l'aubergiste l'avait aidé, en la logeant et la nourrissant deux jours gratuitement, et en lui donnant des astuces pour se faire oublier. Visiblement, elle avait comprit au premier coup d’œil que l'elfe était une fugitive.

Ainsi, Huurwen avait changé son apparence et ses habits, s'était trouvée un arc, et avait chassé dans les bois pour se faire une réputation. Peu à peu, sa nouvelle identité prit le dessus sur son ancienne. Malheureusement, cela était temporaire, et après un petit moment, elle fut forcée de partir vers une autre châtellerie. Elle décida d'aller du côté de Riften.

***

Huurwen avançait sur la route. Elle avait passé une semaine à voyager à travers tout le pays, et s'était trouvé un magnifique arc elfique, quarante flèches en acier et cinq flèches naines. Elle arrivait enfin du côté du village de Pierre-de-Shor. Son voyage avait été long et pénible. Une tour de guet sur la droite du village manifestait de la protection abusive de cette châtellerie. Huurwen continua et avança sur la route.

Ce village était vraiment petit. Plus encore que Rivebois. Seulement quatre maisons, et une forge. Même pas d'auberge. Juste une mine. On était dans la matinée. Plusieurs personnes travaillaient. Régulièrement, un mineur venait déposer ses minerais à côté de la fonderie. Alors un autre faisait cuire les matériaux, puis les donnait au forgeron qui se démenait avec le métal. Ce manège s'effectuait à la perfection, et on sentait que chacun avait l'habitude de son emploi. C'est dans cette atmosphère de travail que Huurwen s'approcha de quelques gardes. Elle pensait qu'ils pourraient la renseigner.

« - Bonjour. Je cherche du travail, ou éventuellement à m'installer ici. Vous savez à qui je devrais m'adresser ?

\- Bien entendu. Tout ce qui est ici est la propriété du jarl, et par conséquent, il vous faut parler au chambellan ». Le garde parlait simplement, et très sûrement. Il disait sûrement la vérité.

« - Merci pour l'information ».

Tout cela lui compliquait la tâche. Elle devait marcher jusqu'à Riften, puis s'entretenir avec la cour. Et très certainement, on ne voudrait pas lui donner un logement comme ça. Il lui faudrait se rendre utile, ou tout du moins utile pour les affaires du jarl. Cela allait sans doute nécessiter une intervention. Tant pis. Huurwen se mit en route vers la ville, bien que peu sûre de son plan.

***

Après avoir passé les deux tours en bois, l'elfe parvint aux portes de la cité. À peine elle approchait que les gardes l'apostrophèrent.

« - Halte ! L'entrée de la ville est réservée. Si vous voulez entrer, il vous faut payer.

\- Payer ? » L'incrédulité de Huurwen se fit sentir très bien dans sa voix. « Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est pour le privilège d'entrer dans la ville. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous payez et puis c'est tout. Seulement 50 septims.

\- Bien sûr ! Dîtes-moi, savez vous que vous êtes la seule ville où l'entrée n'est pas gratuite ? Je pense que l'auberge et les commerces doivent rapporter suffisamment au jarl. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ai demandé de faire ça. Ou êtes-vous ici sur les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme…

\- Ça va ! Ne pas parlez pas aussi fort ! Vous voulez que tout le monde entende ?

\- Ce serait bien dommage pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser rentrer. Mais ne parlez pas ! Vous pourriez ruiner ma carrière ! »

Huurwen ne répondit rien. Elle savait parfaitement que tous étaient au courant des agissements des gardes. La corruption régnait à Riften. Elle passa les portes, et entra dans la ville.


	10. Interlude : Mort à l'archimage !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos actions ont des conséquences, et Frizkav ne s'en rendra compte que bien plus tard. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On notera ici l'apparition d'un nouveau sort : les chaînes magiques. Ce sont basiquement des chaînes normales sauf qu'elles sont invoquées et qu'elles ont un élément (feu, glace ou foudre).

Savos Aren était un homme plein de bon sens. Il essayait toujours de régler les problèmes pacifiquement, et était très respecté au sein de l'académie. De plus, il maîtrisait la totalité des magies du monde, et presque rien ne lui était inconnu. Et enfin, la qualité qui se remarquait le plus chez lui était sa modestie. Il ne niait jamais un seul problème concernant son académie, et prenait toutes les critiques de l'extérieur pour pouvoir s'améliorer. Malgré sa grande sagesse, Savos n'était pas un homme âgé, et beaucoup s'étonnaient de cela.

La vérité n'était pas qu'il cherchait depuis toujours à être le plus conciliant possible, mais que ses erreurs dans la passé lui avait appris certaines leçons. La soif de connaissance n'était pas une qualité. C'était un fléau. Une peste qui ravageait l'esprit et entraînait les plus téméraires dans des folies sans égales. Savos l'avait déjà fait. Une fois. Il était allé au Labyrinthe de Shalidor, accompagné de sept camarades mages, parfaitement entraînés. Tous y avaient péri. Savos se souviendrait toujours de cette terrible perte. Cette épreuve l'avait changé à jamais.

À présent, il essayait d'être le moins hostile possible, et pensait n'avoir aucun ennemi. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsque cet assassin vint le voir. Pour le tuer. Cela arriva peu de temps après que Frizkav soit allé à Whiterun. On était le soir, et l'archimage était dans ses quartiers. Il inspectait les fleurs de son jardin d'intérieur lorsqu'il le vit. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu, pour mieux surprendre l'assassin. Celui-ci ci se trouvait à l'arrière de la chambre, probablement rentré par une fenêtre. Il savait s'infiltrer, mais il ne se cachait pas très bien. Cela devait être un novice. Et il portait l'habit des assassins de la confrérie noire. Doucement, le tuer se rapprocha de Savos.

Soudain, l'archimage se retourna et lui expédia un sort de stalactite. C'était très peu, mais il avait dû lancer un sort qui ne nécessitait pas d'être chargé longtemps. L'assassin en fut très surpris, et ses forces furent drainées par le froid du sort. Cet effet avait été calculé par Savos. Alors son ennemi se remettait de sa première attaque, Savos chargea un sort, et lorsqu'il fut le plus puissant, s'apprêta à le lancer. Voyant cela, l'assassin se précipita sur l'archimage, épée levée, déterminé à frapper plus vite que son adversaire. Il échoua. Savos lui envoya un trait de foudre si puissant que son ennemi eut la peau brûlée, s'arrêta, et se plia en deux de douleur.

Alors Savos invoqua des chaînes magiques. Elles sortirent du plafond et du sol, et ligotèrent les mains et les pieds de l'assassin. Les chaînes étaient enflammées en haut, et glacées en bas. Ainsi, le meurtrier reçu deux blessures internes complètement opposées, et son corps ne pouvait s'adapter. C'était un méthode de torture. Savos n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais il devait absolument savoir qui avait envoyé cet homme contre lui. Il prit la parole.

« - Votre tentative a échoué. Je connais la réputation de la confrérie noire. Rater un contrat est pire humiliation que mourir. Alors, si vous me dîtes qui vous a envoyé, j'abrégerai vos souffrances ».

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Et malgré ses pieds et mains meurtris, l'assassin restait parfaitement interdit. Aucun son, aucune plainte ne sortit de sa bouche, ou ne put être lue sur son expression faciale. Savos ne savait que dire. Il n'était pas expert en la matière, mais il allait avoir besoin de moyens plus persuasifs pour faire parler cet homme. Il fit un deuxième essai.

« - Vous savez que je ne lâcherai pas avant vous. Parlez, et tout sera fini. Et ne me parlez pas de la loyauté au contact. Si je prie votre fameuse « Mère de la Nuit », vous vous plierez à ma volonté, même si vous avez tenté de me tuez quelques jours avant. Le monde marche ainsi. Parlez ».

Toujours rien. Savos devait avoir des réponses vite. Comme il doutait de sa capacité à faire avouer à cet homme qui l'avait envoyé, il décida de faire appel à ses professionnels spéciaux. Il se concentra, puis conjura un golem de foudre et un de glace. Il leur donna l'ordre d'utiliser tout les moyens nécessaires pour avoir des informations sur l'envoyeur. Puis il s'adressa un nouvelle fois à l'assassin.

« - Vous refusez de coopérer avec moi. Très bien. Maintenant, je vous laisse entre les mains de mes atronach. Ils ne vous tueront pas, mais vous n'imaginez pas quelles souffrances ils pourront vous infliger. Vous persistez à ne rien dire ? Parfait. Alors, au revoir. La prochaine fois que je vous verrais, il est possible que vous ayez sombré dans la folie.

***

Savos rentra dans la pièce. Il avait laissé une heure à ses acolytes. En pénétrant dans sa chambre, il congédia ses serviteurs et prit immédiatement conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé, comme si il y avait été. Le prisonnier n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas un seul. Sa résistance à la torture était incroyable. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Savos savait qu'avec ça, l'assassin parlerai. Mais ça allait être douloureux. Il s'approcha du meurtrier.

« - Incroyable. Peu ont résisté à mes méthodes pour les faire parler. Mais maintenant, vous auriez préféré dire qui vous a envoyé avant. Car vous allez subir un grand tourment. Toujours pas de réponse ? Tant pis. Pour vous ».

Alors Savos invoqua une dague liée, et chargea le plus puissant sort de soin dont il était capable dans sa seconde main. Puis, il se mit à la hauteur de l'assassin, et le poignarda. Le teint de son ennemi devint livide, et l'on pouvait deviner qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Il ferma les yeux, voulant sombrer dans le sommeil éternel. Mais à l'instant où il allait succomber, l'archimage le soigna. L'assassin poussa un râle. On pouvait aisément deviner que cela le faisait souffrir. Savos tenta une nouvelle fois de raisonner son adversaire.

« - Voulez-vous continuer à vivre cela ? De plus en plus ? Je jouerai sur votre seuil de tolérance. Voulez-vous vraiment continuer à subir l'étreinte de la mort, puis revivre ? »

L'assassin ne donna pas de réponse, mais son expression trahit une grande souffrance et une peur intense. Pas de la mort. De la douleur. Infinie. Savos continua cet acte, jusqu'à ce que l'assassin finisse par parler. Sa voix s'éleva en un cri, intense et douloureux.

« - Très bien ! Vous voulez savoir qui m'envoie ? C'est la famille de Hulda ! La gérante de l'auberge au centre de ville de Whiterun ! L'un de vos mages l'a attaqué ! Par vengeance et par sécurité, elle a engagé la confrérie noire pour se débarrasser de vous, pour éviter que vous envoyez d'autres mages contre elle !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais envoyé de mages contre cette femme ! Je ne la connais même pas !

\- Pourtant, un homme l'a attaqué, et a faillit brûler son auberge !

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il s'agit d'un membre de l'académie ?

\- Nous connaissons son nom.

\- Et il s'appelle ?

\- Frizkav ».

Savos ne voulait pas le croire. Mais il savait que l'assassin disait la vérité. Il le sentait. D'un coup de dague, il l'acheva. Il allait avoir une conversation avec Frizkav.


	11. La lumière de la paix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons Dervera qui essaye de raisonner Ulfric pour qu'une paix soit envisageable avec Torygg. Et c'est pas facile.

Les nouvelles allaient être mauvaises. Elles l'étaient toujours. Surtout concernant les agissements d'Ulfric. Malgré tout, Torygg avait le maigre espoir que cette fois, ce serait différent. Ce n'était pas un homme allé pour le prévenir, ou pour faire une visite officielle qu'il avait envoyé, mais un espion. Peut-être que les plans du jarl de Windhelm n'étaient pas mauvais au fond, et qu'il montait le ton seulement devant les affaires officielles. C'était rempli de cet espoir que le Haut-Roi de Skyrim attendit, puis écouta attentivement son espion.

Seulement sa femme et sa mage de cour étaient au courant qu'il attendait le retour de son agent. Mais elle n'eurent pas besoin de lui demander si les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Son humeur était massacrante, et ses réponses étaient cassantes. Sa mine grise. Vers le milieu de la journée, deux heures après le rapport de son espion, il congédia l'assistance et ne garda autour de lui que ses proches conseillers : son chambellan, sa mage de cour, son garde du corps, et bien sûr, sa femme.

« - La situation est critique. Ulfric prévoit des soldats personnels, pour attaquer des petites châtellerie et se les approprier. Il compte affaiblir nos forces pour pouvoir assiéger Solitude plus facilement. Ce sont ses plans de guerre, au cas où je refuserai de me soumettre. Mais apparemment, il veut aussi tenter de parlementer avant, bien que je doute que ses termes seront acceptables.

\- Mon amour, nous n’aurons peut-être pas le choix. Une guerre civile serait désastreuse pour le pays.

\- Il reste un problème ». Le chambellan exposa son avis. « Comment organiser ceci ? Ulfric est au bord de la révolte, et envoyer un émissaire ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas vous déplacer vous-même jusqu'à lui !

\- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de neutre, qui puisse atteindre Ulfric sans le moindre problème. Quelqu'un de neutre, de puissant et de fiable ».

Il finit sa phrase, et tous eurent le même mot en bouche. Une seule idée germa dans leurs têtes, et ils prononcèrent à l'unisson leur seule chance.

« - Dervera ».

***

L'elfe noire était nerveuse à propos de la mission qui lui était confiée. Voyager à travers la moitié du pays, pour aller voir un homme qui se rebellait depuis plusieurs années contre l'autorité suprême du Haut-roi, et réussir à le convaincre de parlementer, au lieu de déclencher une guerre inutile. Bien entendu, elle ne s'inquiétait pas à cause de la route et des embûches, ou des gardes qui pourraient tenter de l'arrêter quand ils apprendraient qu'elle est une émissaire de Torygg. Non, elle pourrait repousser tout cela bien aisément. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient fait qu'augmenter ces derniers temps, grâce à Sybille.

Sybille, la mage de cour, provoquait une très forte admiration chez Dervera. Depuis qu'elle avait partagé son pouvoir avec Dervera, elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Elles se racontaient des secrets. Elles mettaient leur connaissances en commun. Parfois, Sybille lui faisait même des cadeaux. Dervera portait un anneau depuis quelques jours, enchanté et puissant. Avec tout ce pouvoir, elle n'avait rien à craindre de personne.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour sa mission, c'était l'aspect diplomatique. Elle devait impérativement convaincre Ulfric, car s’il refusait de coopérer, il allait sûrement vouloir l'arrêter et la mettre dans ses geôles. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser capturer sans rien dire ! Mais se battre pour s'enfuir risquerai d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Et elle ne devait pas échouer à sa mission. Elle ne voulait, elle ne devait pas décevoir Sybille. Cette dernière plaçait ses espoirs en la réussite de Dervera, et par conséquent il lui fallait réussir.

Incertaine, elle quitta les murs de Solitude et avança à travers le pays.

***

Son voyage dura quatre jours et quatre nuits. Elle ne s'arrêtait presque pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de repos. Seul le soleil demeurait un obstacle, mais elle utilisait régulièrement les potions que Sybille lui avait donné avant de partir. Elles diminuaient les effets néfastes du soleil sur sa peau autant que possible. Le seul inconvénient de ses potions est qu'elles ne pouvaient être ingérées en public. Boire du sang en bouteille est une chose peu commune, que la plupart des gens considèrent comme acte de cannibalisme.

Au bout de ce périple se trouvait Windhelm, la ville de pierre et de neige, cité mère de Skyrim où trônait jadis Ysgramor. Pour Dervera, tout cela était sans importance. Le passé était passé. Et vu la façon dont les habitants de la ville traitaient les membres de son espèce, les elfes noirs, elle était loin d'admirer le jarl et sa cour. Au moment où elle avançait sur le pont qui menait aux portes, elle vit des gardes en pleine discussion s'arrêter brusquement au moment où elle passait et renifler de mépris. Dervera s'y attendait.

Lorsqu'elle voulu passer la porte, un garde tendit la main devant elle et leva la voix.

« - Attendez. Les elfes ne sont pas autorisés à entrer ici. Faîtes le tour et rentrez par les quais.

\- Non. Je vais rentrer ici, et vous me laisserez passer. Immédiatement ».

La réponse de Dervera fut immédiate. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps avec les incompétents et les stupides. Pour appuyer sa tirade, elle leva la main et utilisa son charme de vampire. Le garde en face, faible d'esprit, fut soumis à la volonté de l'elfe, et ouvrit lui-même les portes pour la laisser passer.

La ville intérieure était assez laide. Un mélange entre du bois, de la pierre et de la neige, tout cela mal réunit. Les bâtiments s'enchaînaient de manière bancale. Clairement, cette ville prouvait que Solitude n'avait pas d'égal. De nombreux gardes patrouillaient les rues principales, mais aucun ne venait dans le quartier à droite du château du jarl. On l'appelait le quartier gris, parce qu'il ne recueillait que des elfes noirs.

On remarquait un grand changement entre ce quartier et les autres. Les maisons étaient faîtes en des matériaux déplorables, et certains taudis s'étaient même effondrés. Cela ressemblait plus à un faubourg pauvre qu'à un quartier intérieur d'une des plus grandes villes du pays.

Après ses constatations, Dervera se dirigea droit vers le château. On la fit patienter pour voir le jarl, mais elle vit de loin qu'il n'était pas occupé. On voulait juste la faire attendre parce qu'elle était une elfe. Peu importait. Cette fois, elle prit son mal en patience et au bout de deux heures, put enfin parler à Ulfric. Bien évidemment, on lui dit de parler aux membres les plus faibles de la cour, mais elle avança jusqu'au trône et se planta devant le jarl. Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, elle s'adressa à lui.

« - Je commencerai bien par vous dire à quel point votre cour est grande et c'est un honneur de m'y trouver, mais je mentirais. Alors qu'est-ce que je veux ? De quel audace j'ose m'approcher du légitime Haut-roi de Skyrim ? J'ai un message pour vous. Si l'honneur compte encore à vos yeux, présentez-vous à Solitude. Le vrai Haut-roi souhaite vous parler. Je sais que vous n'accepterez jamais devant moi, après tout voilà votre ridicule fierté ! Mais nous savons tout les deux que le fameux honneur dont vous vous couvrez en permanence n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Alors comportez-vous en tant que chef au moins une fois dans votre vie et pas en tant qu'enfant. Venez au palais, et alors vous serez écouté. Mais continuez de manigancer dans votre coin, et personne ne vous prendra au sérieux. Jamais personne ».

Elle crachait ses derniers mots, et alors que les gardes s'approchèrent d'elle pour l'arrêter ou la faire sortir, le jarl leva la main.

« - Tu va transmettre ce message à ton Haut-toi adoré : je viendrai dans une semaine pour parler. Mais ce sera sa dernière chance. Sinon, la guerre éclatera ».

Puis il ordonna à ses gardes de laisser partir Dervera, qui retourna droit à Solitude.

***

« - Ulfric. Jarl de Windhelm. Je sais que vous conspirez contre moi depuis des années, et que cela est coupable de trahison. Mais je ne vous arrêterai pas, parce que vous êtes un homme apprécié par notre peuple, et que je ne déplairai pas le peuple au prix d'une vengeance personnelle. Alors je vous écoute, et je prendrai compte de vos conseils. Que suggérez-vous ? Que pensez-vous que vous ferez mieux que moi ? ».

Torygg était éloquent même envers l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. Ulfric était arrivé il y a un jour, et une audience avait été planifiée aussi vite que possible. Visiblement chacun voulait clore cette affaire aussi vite que possible. Ulfric était debout, seul de son côté contre Torygg et ses conseillers. Mais il ne se laissait pas impressionner. Bien au contraire, il semblait vouloir montrer à tous qu'il était plus légitime au trône. Alors, il éleva la voix, sûr de lui. 

« - Ce que je pense ? Votre façon de gouverner elle-même est une insulte à tout les habitants de Skyrim ! Accepter les agents de l'Empire et du Thalmor ! Les laisser emmener ceux qui croient en notre plus grand héros ?

\- Alors vous seriez prêt à combattre l'Empire créé par Tiber Septim pour défendre le culte et donc l'autorité de ce dernier ? Ne voyez-vous pas là un paradoxe dans votre façon de penser Ulfric ?

\- L'Empire actuel n'a aucun respect pour son fondateur. Ce n'est plus l'Empire que nous connaissions auparavant !

\- Cela est parfaitement exact. L'Empire a toujours été bon pour nous, mais à présent il est sur le déclin, et est manipulé par les elfes. Alors, que réclamez-vous Ulfric ? Que souhaitez-vous pour améliorer notre situation ? »

Leur ton avait baissé, et maintenant, ils semblaient presque avoir une discussion normale.

« - Je demande à être un proche conseiller du trône, et à ce que l'indépendance soit déclarée à Skyrim. Bien entendu, toutes les mesures doivent être prises pour chasser le Thalmor de nos terres.

\- Vos termes sont acceptables. Toutes les mesures seront prises, et plus un seul agent ne sera toléré sur nos terres. Cependant, vous devrez emménager ici, et me laisserez désigner le nouveau jarl. Vous renoncerez donc au trône d'Ysgramor.

\- Cela est difficile, mais c'est acceptable.

\- Alors cette affaire est conclue. La paix est établie ».

***

Dervera se vit offrir une récompense considérable : un logement définitif et complet au sein de la ville, tout en étant détaché du château. Les demandes de la cour seraient directement envoyée directement par un émissaire, à moins que cela ne requiert qu'on lui parle face à face, auquel cas on viendrait l'en informer. De plus, elle reçu une somme d'argent assez importante, et le respect de la cour. Elle avait participé en l'apport de la paix à Skyrim. Cela lui valu l'immense gratitude de Torygg.

« - Bravo Dervera. Tu nous as montré tes talents, la complimentait Sybille.

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, et les obligations que j'ai envers vous.

\- Bien entendu, mais tu l'as fait de façon parfaite, et en me montrant que mon don t'a été utile.

\- Oui. Il m'a été d'une grande aide. Les hommes sont si facilement influençable avec.

\- Tout ce dont tu doit te souvenir est de ne jamais oublier de boire. Si la soif de sang finit par se lire sur ton visage, tous seront après toi, et voudront ta peau !

\- Je ne sais que dire. Vous avez été plus que tout. Plus qu'une maîtresse, plus qu'une amie. Vous avez tant fait pour moi, alors que rien ne vous l'obligeait. Juste par présence d'esprit.

\- Cela fait des années que je sert le jarl, sans qu'il ne sache rien de ma nature. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu pourrais me rendre un service.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Torygg ne prête pas grande attention aux vampires, car il ne les considère pas comme une grande menace. Cependant, si cela change, il est possible qu'il se penche plus sur la question, et s'il fait venir des experts, nous serons démasquées.

\- Comment pourrais-je aider à la cause ?

\- En éliminant un groupe de suceurs de sang qui traîne aux alentours. Ils se terrent probablement dans des grottes autour de la ville, et s'en prennent aux passants.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Plus un voyageur ne tombera sous leurs sortilèges.

\- Bien. Souviens-toi de l'entraînement que je t'ai fourni, et tu les vaincra aisément.


	12. Sky above, Voice within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin voilà le dovahkiin ! Et la fin de la première partie par la même occasion, dont le but était de poser les bases et d'introduire la totalité des personnages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarquez que j'ai voulu garder un anonymat sur le nom du dovahkiin, et qu'il n'a par conséquent pas de nom. On l'appellera enfant de dragon à partir de la prochaine partie.

Année : 4E 201

Les portes d'Helgen se dessinaient à l'horizon. Elles lui étaient presque familières. Lui était un homme, nordique, plutôt grand. Assez commun, il ne pensait pas qu'un voyage de son habitat à Windhelm jusqu'à Falkreath changerait quoique ce soit. Il avait raison. Il s'était en allé uniquement pour être tranquille. Le bas de la province restait loin d'Ulfric et de Torygg, et si des conflits arrivaient, il aurait le temps de partir. Il ne voulait pas participer à une guerre. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Pas encore.

Alors il était resté quelques mois à l'auberge de Falkreath, gagnant sa vie comme ouvrier et bûcheron. Et puis, il apprit la nouvelle. Skyrim était déclaré indépendant. Il n'y aurait pas de guerre à cause d'un empire absentéiste. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas retourner à Windhelm, aussi était-il sur le chemin du retour. Mais c'est à Helgen qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Son voyage allait changer beaucoup.

Le nordique passa les portes. Les gardes lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée. L'optimisme montait à Skyrim, et tous pensaient que le plus dur était passé. Tous avaient tort. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement pour traverser le village – qui d'ailleurs s'était agrandi depuis sa dernière venue, une tour de guet supplémentaire avait été construite – lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Une sorte de cri. L'homme s'arrêta un instant, contemplant l'horizon. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Alors qu'il se persuada que ce n'était rien, il l'entendit à nouveau.

Le nordique se tourna vers les autres. Eux aussi semblaient surpris. Puis ils marmonnèrent quelque chose sur le vent. C'était étrange, mais quelle autre explication ? Alors, le ciel révéla un point noir au loin, qui se rapprochait. Cette chose semblait être sortie de nulle part. Le bruit assourdissant qui avait alerté les habitants sortait de sa bouche. Pendant que cette masse approchait, les habitants semblaient paralysés. Pas un ne bougeait, par la surprise mêlée à de la peur intense. Pas un seul garde n'était présent au sein du village. Ils étaient tous vulnérables.

L'instant où la chose parvint au-dessus d'Helgen marqua la fin du village. Tous, ne croyaient plus leur yeux. Une immense créature, entièrement noire, avec deux larges ailes, se tenaient devant eux. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il s'agissait d'un dragon. Mais c'était impossible ! Du moins, c'est ce que les gens croyaient. Alors que le nordique sentait la peur s'emparer de lui, un bruit abominable, encore pire que les sons précédents, se fit entendre. Ce cri déchira le ciel, et l'ouvrit en deux. Alors des pierres de feu commencèrent à tomber, écrasant maisons et villageois.

En un instant, la panique de chacun explosa et le chaos s'intégra dans le village. Des pans de murs entiers tombaient, et le dragon survolait le tout en crachant des flammes infernales sur ce qu'il jugeait trop plein de vie. Les gens hurlaient, courraient, mourraient. Le nordique, sachant que nul ne pouvait vaincre une telle créature, prit ses jambes à son cou et rentra dans le donjon avoisinant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, mais il était presque sûr que ce serait un lieu plus sécurisé des assauts du dragon.

La traversée du donjon fut longue et périlleuse, mais il parvint au bout. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit le dragon au loin, voler vers d'autres horizons. Le nordique prit conscience que la situation était critique. Si un créature comme celle-ci pouvait raser un village en à peine une heure, alors le pays était gravement menacé. Il devait absolument se diriger vers le ville la plus proche pour avertir les gens. Il se demanda un instant si on le croirait, mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il savait que la ville la plus proche était Whiterun. Il se mit en route, et en une journée complète, il y arriva. La ville était magnifique et prospère. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes, on refusa de le laisser passer.

« - Halte ! » Le voix du garde était ferme et sûre. Il y avait une raison de pourquoi on l'arrêtait. « La ville est actuellement fermée. À part pour ses habitants et pour les affaires officielles.

\- Pourquoi une telle mesure ?

\- On raconte des rumeurs de dragons, et si une telle chose venait à se produire, notre ville serait vulnérable. Nous devons tenir les malfrats à l'écart le temps que cette crise passe.

\- Et bien, je viens d'Helgen, là où le dragon a été aperçu. Je peux apporter des affirmations capitales au jarl et à la cour, pour mieux gérer cette crise ».

Le garde ne dit rien, hésita quelques instants, interrogea du regard son camarade, puis reprit la parole. Mais toute trace de politesse avait disparu de sa voix. Il mettait en garde le nordique.

« - Très bien, vous pouvez rentrer. Mais attention ! Nous vous gardons à l'oeil, et à la première entorse au règlement de notre cité, au moindre vol, vous vous retrouverez en prison et expulsé à jamais de notre châtellerie. Vous êtes prévenus ».

Après sa tirade, le garde s'écarta et laissa passer l'homme. Celui-ci, peu rassuré – bousculer quelqu'un comptait-il comme un crime punissable par l'exil mentionné par le soldat ? Il n'espérait pas – pénétra dans la ville.

Néanmoins, l'accueil qu'il avait eu aux portes n'était pas le plus rude de ceux qu'il allait avoir à Whiterun. On disait que le jarl était un homme bon, juste et sage, aussi le nordique pensait qu'on l'écouterait volontiers. Mais on ne voulu pas le laisser passer pour rentrer au palais du jarl, et il passa au moins quinze minutes à expliquer aux gardes qu'il était porteur d'un message très important, et qu'il fallait absolument le laisser voir le jarl. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

À peine était-il rentré dans le château lui-même qu'une elfe noire dégaina son épée et fonça sur lui. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa hache de guerre qui reposait sur son flanc, puis se ravisa. Mieux valait faire comprendre qu'il était pacifique. Malgré ses précautions, il fut apostrophé avec une grande sévérité.

« - Que signifie cette interruption ? Le jarl Balgruuf ne reçoit aucun visiteur !

\- J'apporte des nouvelles de la plus haute importance, expliqua-t-il calmement. À propos des dragons.

\- Eh bien, je vois pourquoi les gardes vous ont laissé passé jusqu'ici.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, croyez-moi.

\- Cela prouve qu'ils font leur travail bien au moins. Venez, le jarl va vous recevoir ».

« Enfin » pensa l'homme. Il commençait à être agacé de na pas pouvoir aider la juste cause. Enfin, il approcha du trône. Enfin, il put s'adresser au jarl. Mais celui-ci prit les devants.

« - Alors, Irileth m'a dit que vous apportez des nouvelles au sujet des rumeurs. Plusieurs jurent avoir vu un dragon dans le ciel, et nous nous devons d'éclaircir cette histoire.

\- J'ai en effet vu le dragon. Les rumeurs sont fondées.

\- Vous comprendrez que je ne pourrais pas forcément vous croire sur parole. Avez-vous une preuve ?

\- Eh bien, allez voir à Helgen, là où j'étais quand cette horreur a attaqué. Les cendres fumes encore, et les morts se comptent par dizaines. Très peu de villageois en sont sortis vivants. Il n'y avait presque aucun garde pour les défendre.

\- C'est vrai que nos liens avec Helgen ont brusquement disparu ». Le jarl soupira. Les dernières années semblaient avoir été dures pour lui. « Très bien. Alors un dragon est en liberté. Que devons-nous faire contre cela ? ». Le jarl parla à sa cour constituée seulement de son chambellan et son huscarl. « Devons-nous continuer à croire en la solidité de nos murs ? Contre un dragon ?

\- Sire, nous devrions envoyer des gardes sur le champ à Rivebois. Vous avez bien entendu les dires de notre… invité. Il n'y avait pas le moindre garde. Si nous ne faisons rien, nos châtelleries entières seront la source de destruction et de morts ». L'elfe noire avait parlée. Elle était sûre d'elle, mais ne manquait jamais de respect envers le jarl. On voyait qu'elle connaissait bien son travail. Mais le chambellan parla avant la réponse du jarl, pour affirmer son désaccord.

« - Nous ne devrions pas. Le jarl de Falkreath considérera ceci comme une provocation, une volonté d'étendre notre territoire. Nous devrions nous en tenir à nos tours de guets. Et puis…

\- Assez ! » Balgruuf coupa brusquement son chambellan. « Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à rien faire pendant qu'un dragon détruit ma châtellerie et massacre mon peuple ! Irileth, vous allez envoyer un détachement à Rivebois immédiatement.

\- Oui, mon jarl ».

Alors que la discussion arrivait à son terme, le jarl s'adressa au nordique.

« - Quant à vous, j'ai une récompense pour vous. Vous êtes venu m'avertir de votre propre gré, et pour cela, je vous remercie. Je tiens à vous offrir une arme, une hache de bataille qui m'a bien servi par le passé. Mes gardes vous la fournirons. De plus, je suis à la recherche de personne comme des mercenaires pour effectuer des travaux divers dans ma châtellerie. Seriez-vous intéressé ?

\- Vous aider serait mon honneur.

\- Très bien. Allez voir mon mage de cour pour des informations supplémentaires ».

L'homme s'éloigna, et récupéra sa nouvelle arme. En l'inspectant, il remarqua qu'elle était enchantée. Il demanderai au mage de cour de lui préciser de quel enchantement il s'agissait. Justement, il s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui parler de la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

***

Le nordique avançait à pas mesurés à travers la crypte où se trouvait la pierre qu'il devait ramener au mage de cour. C'était un tombeau comme il en existait des dizaines à Skyrim, appelé le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Il se situait près d'un village où on l'avait renseigné. Des bandits siégeaient ici, mais manifestement ils ne savaient pas bien se débrouiller. Trois d'entre eux étaient morts suite à des attaques de rats. Des rats ! Cela montrait à quel point leur bande était pathétique. Néanmoins, avant de partir, le nordique s'était fait une toute nouvelle armure. Il possédait désormais des gants, un casque et des bottes en fer, et un plastron clouté. Il utilisait comme arme la hache à deux mains que Balgruuf lui avait offert. Elle lui permettait de brûler quiconque il frappait, ce qui était plus qu'utile dans sa situation.

Le groupe de bandits qui s'étaient installés ici avaient apparemment volé une griffe en or massif un marchand du village avoisinant. Quoi qu'ils veuillent en faire, l'homme était certain qu'il allait ramener la griffe. On le récompenserai sûrement pour cela.

Alors qu'il avançait à travers le tombeau, le nordique tomba sur un groupe de trois hors-la-loi. Même si son armure faisant du bruit ne lui avait pas donné l'avantage de la surprise, il avait son arme déjà dégainée et ses adversaires non. Cela lui donna une seconde, le temps de parcourir la distance restante entre lui et ses ennemis, pour éviter qu'ils ne brandissent des arcs et ne tentent de l'attaquer à distance.

Il leva son bras et frappa. Il toucha, car il était difficile d'éviter un coup de hache latéral. Puis, il profita de la déstabilisation de son adversaire pour le frapper à nouveau, et le tuer. Les deux autres l'attaquèrent enfin. Munis de haches, ils le firent trois tentatives pour le toucher. Deux réussirent, mais elles ne firent qu'entamer le fer de son plastron. L'homme fit une contre-attaque, et trancha la chair de ses deux ennemis en même temps. Les deux furent repoussés, ce qui l'autorisa à en finir avec le premier.

Brandissant son arme, il découpa en deux le bandit en face de lui. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Celui-ci le frappa, mais manqua son coup. L'erreur fut fatale. Le nordique plaça le manche de sa hache dans le dos de son ennemi, pour le bloquer, et lui asséna quatre violents coups contre la tête. Le bandit tomba au sol. Le casque en fer du nordique lui avait donné l'occasion de frapper avec sa tête sans se faire mal. Après avoir fouillé le cadavre ses adversaires, il continua sa route.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçu un autre malandrin. Il décida de ne pas l'attaquer tout de suite et de l'observer un peu. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le malfrat activa un levier qui lui envoya des fléchettes empoisonnées. Cela le tua en un instant. Le nordique était sidéré. Il n'avait jamais vu un piège aussi efficace. Prenant bien soin de ne pas actionner ce même levier, il explora la pièce. Des gravures en forme d'animaux étaient présentes sur le haut. Et puis, il y avait trois piliers qui pouvaient pivoter et qui portaient les mêmes gravures. Après avoir inspecté le mur, l'homme comprit qu'il y avait là un mécanisme caché. Une grande porte lui interdisait l'accès au reste du tertre. Il devait l'ouvrir, et le levier semblait être la seule option pour le faire. Peut-être qu'un faisant tourner les piliers, il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Il réalisa alors que les gravures étaient dessinées dans un certain ordre, et qu'accomplir le même ordre avec les piliers de pierre pourrait l'aider. Mais cela ne fit rien. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout et abaissa le levier, prêt à bondir sur le côté sur jamais.

Mais rien ne lui fut projeté. À la place, la grille s'ouvrit, et le passage avec elle. Il pouvait continuer.

***

La porte s'ouvrait devant lui. Il y avait inséré la griffe qu'il avait trouvé sur le dernier bandit du groupe. Il était allé plus loin, mais s'était fait emprisonner par une gigantesque araignée. Après l'avoir vaincue, le nordique libéra le bandit en lui ordonnant de lui donner la griffe et tout les renseignements qu'il avait à son propos. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'écouta pas et tenta de s'enfuir. Sa vie finit quelques mètres plus tard, au bout de la lame du nordique. Puis, ce dernier avait récupéré la griffe et des notes à son sujet.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que la griffe était une clé, et qu'elle représentait une énigme à elle toute seule. Après avoir eu la stupéfaction de voir des cadavres se relever pour se battre contre lui, le nordique était parvenu à la porte où allait cette clé. Enfin, il décoda son mystère franchit la porte, désormais ouverte. Derrière, il trouva un grand mur de pierre. Devant se trouvait un large coffre, et encore devant, une tombe.

L'homme avança, et ouvrit le coffre avec avidité. Dedans se trouvaient quatre cent septims, deux gemmes spirituelles, et quelques crochets. Il prit l'intégralité, puis se dirigea vers le mur. Les inscriptions gravées dessus étaient étranges. Elles semblaient être faite dans une autre langue. Mais quelque part, elles lui semblaient familières. Comme si elles étaient une part de lui depuis toujours, qu'il venait de découvrir. Avec une curiosité intense, il s'approcha encore. Toujours plus. Un mot l'obsédait plus que les autres, mais il lui était inconnu. Il s'avança tant qu'il pu poser ses mains sur la pierre.

Et soudain, la lucidité lui vint. Le mot signifiait force. Une force puissante, inexplicable. Ce mot sembla rester gravé dans sa mémoire, et il prit quelques secondes pour revenir au monde réel. Ce qui venait de se passer était fantastique. Il ne pouvait le décrire.

Soudain, un bruit l'horrifia. La tomba derrière lui craqua, et le dessus s'arracha littéralement. Au moment où il se retourna, l'homme vit un autre de ces morts-vivants se relever. Mais il semblait plus puissant. Qu'importe, il tomberait sous sa lame. Bondissant sur sa cible, le nordique dégaina sa hache et frappa le plus fort qu'il le put. Mais cela ne déstabilisa même pas le squelette, qui répliqua avec la même force. Sous le poids de l'acier de son ennemi, l'homme se sentit faible, et très fatigué. Il comprit que l'épée de son opposant était enchantée, et qu'elle le vidait de ses forces un peu plus à chaque coup. Il devait en finir rapidement.

Alors il prit le manche de son arme à deux main, et se prépara. Lorsque le mort-vivant frappa à nouveau, il para son attaque, d'une force telle que si son adversaire eût été un homme, il se serait retrouvé sans arme. Mais la chose qui se trouvait devant ses yeux n'était pas humaine. Malgré tout, sa parade se fit ressentir, et fit arrêter son ennemi pendant une seconde. Le nordique saisit sa chance. Il empoigna sa hache, et la planta vigoureusement dans la poitrine du squelette en face de lui. Celui-ci ne bougea plus, bien qu'il fût toujours debout. Il continua pendant un instant de fixer le nordique, puis ouvrit la bouche.

Puis, le mort-vivant Parla dans une langue inconnue de tous. Au seul son de sa Voix, les murs tremblèrent et l'homme fut projeté en arrière. En se relevant, il vit le squelette reprendre son épée et foncer sur lui pour l'achever. Mais il parvint à esquiver, à la dernière minute, et la lame de son ennemi resta plantée dans le sol. Alors, le nordique, réduit à se battre sans arme, se déchaîna et frappa de son poing seul le mort-vivant, encore et encore. Finalement, il réussit enfin à mettre en difficulté son ennemi, et en profita. Saisissant sa hache, encore plantée dans le corps de son opposant, il le décapita.

L'homme prit quelques secondes pour respirer, et lança un sort primaire de restauration. Il se promit d'apprendre plus de sorts à l'avenir, cela pourrait lui être utile. Et il remarqua que le mort-vivant qu'il venait d'achever portait une pierre sur lui. En la prenant, il réalisa que c'était ce pourquoi il était venu. Il la récupéra puis monta un escalier qui l'amena à une sortie cachée. Le temps avait passé, et le soir était tombé. Il était temps pour lui de retourner à Whiterun. Il était arrivé avec un objectif, et repartait avec des questions quant à ce mur et cette langue inconnue. Quelque part, il sentait que c'était cette langue que le squelette avait utilisé pour l'envoyer au sol. Il devrait se renseigner. Il le fallait.

***

Le nordique éprouvait une certaine frustration. Il avait ramené la pierre comme convenu, mais il n'avait pas eu de réponses à ses questions. Le mage de cour ne semblait pas connaître quoi que ce soit en la matière. Et puis, il y avait cette femme, qui parlait avec le mage lorsqu'il était revenu. Elle lui parlait avec une certaine condescendance, comme si il ne savait rien du monde. Et enfin, avant qu'on puisse le récompenser, on lui avait demandé d'assister à une sorte de réunion où l'on parlait d'un dragon qui avait été aperçu non loin.

Évidemment, le nordique était curieux, et voulait en savoir plus sur les dragons, mais il ne pouvait même pas se reposer un peu ! C'est donc un peu fatigué qu'il écouta Balgruuf donner des ordres. Apparemment, le dragon aurait été vu volant au-dessus d'une tour de garde. Mais alors que l'homme s'attendait à ce qu'on lui donne sa récompense, le jarl lui ordonna d'aller s combattre la créature avec les gardes, en prétextant que comme il avait survécu à Helgen, il avait plus d'expérience avec les dragons que quiconque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, mais à Helgen, il s'était contenté de fuir. Il ne pensait même pas à comme il pourrait vaincre l'immondice qui déferlait sur le village. Enfin. Le jarl avait parlé, il devait obéir. Mais avant de partir, il demanda de nouvelles armes en tant que récompense pour la pierre. Balgruuf accepta, et lui donna un arc de chasse ainsi qu'une épée en acier et un bouclier à bandes. Le nordique préférait utiliser un bouclier pour combattre un dragon. Par sécurité. Enfin, il acheta un parchemin de boule de feu explosive au mage de cour, et partit avec le reste des gardes ainsi que l'huscarl personnelle du jarl.

La tour de guet était en ruines. La terrain fumait encore. La cendre et la poussière étaient partout. Aucune trace d'un quelconque survivant. Plus rien. Juste du sang. Néanmoins, dans la tour principale, qui était miraculeusement restée debout, l'huscarl trouva un survivant. Il était à peine capable de parler, et supplia les gardes de repartir, seule la mort les attendrait ici. Puis, un cri retentit.

On aperçut une silhouette dans les nuages. Enfin, il approcha, en hurlant. Le dragon. Mais le nordique constata une chose. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qui avait attaqué Helgen. Il semblait moins impressionnant. Moins puissant. Moins destructeur. D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait plusieurs dragons à travers le pays. À sa venue, tous prirent des abris. L'homme fonça dans la tour, et gravit les marches. Il s'équipa de son arc, et le banda alors qu'il arrivait sur le toit.

Mais un dragon n'était une cible facile. Il ne réussit qu'à le toucher deux fois, à l'aile. Cela l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'il entendait son opposant parler. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'il se moquait d'eux. Il le savait. Enragé, il multiplia les flèches. Certaines touchèrent. Mais on ne voyait pas vraiment de différence. Or, deux gardes avaient déjà été carbonisés par le feu du dragon. Il leur fallait quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus consistant. Alors le nordique se souvint du parchemin qu'il avait acheté. Si il parvenait à toucher l'une des ailes de la monstruosité volante, celui-ci serait déstabilisé et donc forcé de se poser. Il mit tout son espoir dans ce plan.

Alors que le dragon se rapprochait, le nordique lu le parchemin. Il prononça les mots en deadrique, et se prépara. Il sentit un engourdissement dans ses mains, puis dans son corps en entier. Lorsque la créature volante fut le plus proche possible, il relâcha. Il ressentit une puissance incroyable sortir de ses mains, et une boule de feu vola droit sur le dragon. Elle le toucha à l'aile droite, et le déstabilisa, le forçant à se poser. C'était ce qu'avait prévu le nordique.

Avec précaution, il descendit de la tour, et joignit ses flèches aux gardes qui combattaient au corps-à-corps. Mais le dragon semblait immortel. Les uns après les autres, les gardes tombèrent. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus que quatre. Alors l'homme tenta une dernière attaque. Laissant son arc, il leva son bouclier et avança vers son ennemi. Ce dernier cria, et lui cracha un enfer de flammes brûlantes. Mais l'homme y résista, et lorsqu'il fut à portée, donna un coup avec son bouclier sur la tête du dragon. Puis, il prit son épée et trancha la chair de l'abomination volante si fort que celle-ci eut un cri de douleur et replia la tête un instant. Alors le nordique profita de cette faiblesse, et grimpa sur le coup du dragon. Celui-ci se débattait, mais l'homme tenait bon. Enfin, il releva sa lame, et la plongea à travers le crâne du dragon.

Ce dernier poussa un hurlement, puis tomba sur le sol en prononçant des mots distincts, que l'homme comprit parfaitement bien. « Dovahkiin ! Non! ». Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots, il était soulagé. Il redonna quelques coups pour s'assurer que le dragon était mort. Puis s'approcha des gardes encore vivants.

« - Nous avons réussi ! Le dragon est tombé.

\- Oui. Désormais, nous savons que nous pouvons les tuer. Et ils savent qu'on attaque pas impunément Whiterun ».

Le nordique s'apprêtait à repartir vers la ville, en compagnie des gardes, lorsqu'il se sentit intrigué par le dragon. Il s'en rapprocha, et se concentra sur sa carcasse. Alors, il ressentit une étrange chaleur, comme un appel. Il s'approcha encore. Il ressentit la même attraction que celle présente au tertre des chutes tourmentées. Les gardes se retournèrent vers lui, et lâchèrent des hoquets de surprise et d'effroi.

Le nordique sentait sa force augmenter. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que le cadavre devant lui brûlait. Mais surtout, que ce qui semblait être l'énergie vitale du dragon venait vers lui. Il se sentait bien, très bien. Soudain, il comprit. La partie du monde qui lui avait été révélée devant le large mur de pierre venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Il comprit tout, les secrets de la force. Il avait comme une connaissance donnée par le dragon qu'il venait d'abattre. Ce dragon, il avait un nom. Il s'appelait Mirmulnir.

Il se tourna vers les gardes qui le regardaient avec des grands yeux. L'un deux lui parla, et le dialogue qui s'en suivit le fit comprendre qui il était vraiment. Puis, il cria. Sa Voix se répercuta contre les murs de la tour en ruine, et l'herbe elle-même s'écarta sur le passage de cette force mystique qu'il relâchait en hurlant. Ce jour là, le pays entier fut en proie à de grands bouleversements.


	13. Épilogue

Dans tous les recoins de Skyrim, ce jour là, un grand changement se produisit. Certains entendirent juste quelques cris, alors que tout c'était passé juste à côté d'eux. D'autres, vivant très loin, ne s'y attendirent aucunement. Partout, la surprise fut la même, et nul ne pensait entendre cela. Mais ils l'entendirent.

Tous, du forgeron, au messager, au chasseur, purent l'entendre. La même intensité de voix, la même sonorité. Presque une seule voix, mêlée à un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

Aucun ne pensait que les Grises-Barbes parleraient à nouveau. Aucun ne pensait qu'ils vivraient durant l'une des périodes les plus critiques pour le pays entier. Et tous furent autant surpris devant ce qu'ils entendirent. Un Cri, une Voix. Un appel. Un Thu'um.

« - DOVAHKIIN ! »


	14. Rencontres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons ici Tryths ET Frizkav qui se rejoignent. Et c'est pas très facile...

**Deuxième partie : le sang**

 

 

Tryths parcourait le pays. Il se servait du bouclier que lui avait offert Péryite pour se défendre. Il avait notamment arrêté un vampire qui voulait qu'il lui serve de repas. Mais ses sorts se répercutèrent sur le bouclier de Tryths sans lui faire la moindre blessure. Parasortis était véritablement une légende.

 

Alors qu'il avançait sur les routes contournant Whiterun, Tryths aperçu un homme, étrangement vêtu, s'approcher de lui. D'abord méfiant, Tryths se détendit lorsque l'homme en face lui parla. Sa voix lui inspira confiance.

 

« - Bonjour. Désolé de vous importuner monsieur, mais connaîtriez-vous des hommes recherchés par la loi dans les environs.

 

\- Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous devriez peut-être regarder les murs de la ville, si des avis de recherches sont placardés. Ou dans l'auberge, souvent c'est l'endroit idéal pour se renseigner ». Tryths avait été un peu déstabilisé par la question. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

 

« - En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir y aller.

 

\- Pourquoi donc ?

 

\- Je doute à vous le dire mais bon… Disons que si j'y irai, je doute que je serai bien accueilli ».

 

Ça y est. Tryths comprenait. Un hors-la-loi voulait se racheter en tuant des gens comme lui. Parfait. Mais que faire ? Tryths se le demandait vraiment. Cet individu n'avait pas l'air méchant, et clairement il souhaitait pouvoir redevenir honnête aux yeux de la Cour. Il aurait juste pu partir. Et puis il avait l'air digne de confiance.

 

« - Très bien. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vous aiderai.

 

\- Merci infiniment.

 

\- J'irai à l'auberge trouver des informations, et puis je vous aiderai à combattre ces malandrins.

 

\- Il n'existe pas de mots pour exprimer ma gratitude. Mais je peux me le permettre, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela pour moi ?

 

\- Parce que vous avez l'air honnête, et parce que je pense que tous ont droit à leur seconde chance. Au fait, je m'appelle Tryths.

 

\- Moi, c'est Frizkav. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Tryths.

 

***

 

La grotte se trouvait droit devant eux. D'après leurs informations, des bandits se terraient ici. La grotte s'appelait l'observatoire de la rivière blanche. Apparemment, les hors-la-loi effectuaient des raids sur les caravanes allant ou partant de Whiterun.

 

Cette grotte était une point stratégique important. Elle se situait sur un axe de communication capital, et par conséquent il devait y avoir beaucoup de gardes pour le protéger. Malheureusement, les bandits avaient su repérer une erreur dans les patrouilles, et s'en servaient. Il était temps que cela finisse.

 

Tryths et Frizkav marchaient côte à côte, et ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Frizkav ne revenait pas d'avoir trouvé une âme aussi compatissante envers lui, et Tryths souhaitait aider le mage le mieux possible. À quoi lui servait ses armes et ses capacités, si il ne s'en servait pas pour aider ceux dans le besoin ?

 

Bien sûr, tous ne pensaient pas comme lui, mais il se devait de soigner les maladies par la maladie. Telle était la loi de Péryite. Ils voyaient trois bandits en hauteur, qui gardaient l'endroit. Ils devaient s'en occuper avant. Discrètement, ils se mirent d'accord sur leur stratégie.

 

D'un seul coup, les trois malandrins virent deux hommes se ruer vers eux. L'un ouvrit la main, et un éclair frappa le premier bandit droit à la poitrine. Le second dégaina ses armes, et se précipita vers les hors-la-loi. Ceux-ci prirent enfin conscience de ce qui se passait.

 

L'un d'eux empoigna un arc et tira sur Tryths, qui continuait à avancer. La flèche se répercuta sur son bouclier levé. Le deuxième bandit sortit son marteau de guerre et se rua sur Tryths. Mais Frizkav anticipa son attaque, et lui expédia un éclair de feu. Il se tordit de douleur et Tryths l'acheva d'un seul coup.

 

Leur dernier ennemi tira encore, et manqua sa cible. Cette erreur lui fut fatale. Tryths lui expédia un coup latéral, puis un second. Son adversaire tomba. Ensemble, Tryths et Frizkav pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

 

Les uns après les autres, les bandits tombèrent sous leurs coups. Tryths et Frizkav étaient complémentaires, et leurs attaques dévastaient ceux qu'ils attaquaient. Au bout du compte, seul Tryths fut légèrement blessé, et il fut rapidement soigné par le mage.

 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout. Le chef les attendait, assis dehors, contemplant les plaines majestueuses de Skyrim. Il parla lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

 

« - Alors mes hommes sont tous tombés. Peu importe. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour le banditisme de toute façon. Alors, dîtes-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

 

\- Pour vous arrêter. Quelle autre raison ?

 

\- Bien entendu. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce pour la prime qui est sur ma tête ?

 

\- Non. C'est pour se… racheter auprès de la ville ».

 

À ces mots, l'homme se mit à rire bruyamment. La situation lui semblait hilarante. Enfin, il dégaina son marteau de guerre pour se battre dans ses derniers instants. Mais Tryths et Frizkav ne souhaitaient pas le tuer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord au préalable. Le ramener en prison lui vaudrait sans doute plus que de le tuer.

 

Tryths leva Parasortis, prêt à bloquer le coup de son ennemi, tandis que Frizkav, voyant que l'arme de son ennemi était enchantée, déploya une barrière magique autour de lui. Cela lui demandait une grande concentration, mais il pouvait encore lancer un ou deux sorts et il pouvait se protéger par la même occasion.

 

Le chef donna un coup, qui fut magistralement paré par Tryths. Mais son adversaire ne fut pas déstabilisé par cette parade, et frappa à nouveau. Frizkav tira un éclair de feu le plus rapidement possible, mais s'il réussit à toucher son ennemi, il ne parvint pas à l'interrompre. Tryths fut touché au niveau de l'épaule, et cela lui causa une cruelle blessure.

 

Soudain, Frizkav eut une idée. Concentrant toutes ses réserves de magies, il tenta d'invoquer des chaînes élémentaires. C'était un sort difficile, qui mélangeait conjuration et destruction. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. Il mit tout son espoir dans ce plan, et créa des chaînes de feu. Mais celles-ci étaient instables, et au lieu de s'accrocher aux mains du bandit, elles explosèrent.

 

Frizkav eut tout juste le temps de lancer une barrière magique pour se protéger, mais elle était si faible et si petite qu'il n'avait pu englober Tryths dans sa bulle protectrice. Le souffle de l'explosion fut très violent, et la barrière de Frizkav vola en éclat, lui causant des brûlures mineures. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il courut sur Tryths pour voir si il avait survécu. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'idée d'avoir tué accidentellement un homme qui souhaitait juste aider les autres.

 

Mais Tryths n'était pas mort. Il était blessé et se tenait debout. Son bouclier étincelait. Le chef se releva, lui aussi était brûlé, mais il semblait toujours prêt à se battre. D'un seul coup, Tryths fit un mouvement avec son bouclier, et relâcha toute l'énergie magique que ce dernier contenait. Le bandit fut repoussé violemment en arrière par une puissante vague de magie, et cela le fit tomber. Il s'écrasa sur le sol une centaine de mètres plus bas.

 

***

 

Frizkav posa de nombreuses questions sur le chemin du retour. Cependant, Tryths n'y répondit pas. Jamais le mage n'avait entendu parler d'un bouclier qui absorbait les sorts et pouvait rediriger l'énergie. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse à ses questions. Bien qu'il était curieux, il se disait que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Bientôt ils se sépareraient.

 

Une fois arrivés, ils demandèrent une audience avec la Cour. Ils leur présentèrent la tête du chef des bandits, et Frizkav fut pardonné de ses crimes. Néanmoins, une grande surprise l'attendait aussi. La personne qui passa juste après eux pour parler avec les dirigeants portait l'armure des érudits de l'académie de Winterhold.

 

Frizkav demanda à Tryths d'attendre quelques instants, et il lança un sort rapide pour entendre ce que cet homme allait dire à la Cour. Leur conversation lui glaça le sang. Ce mage était à sa recherche. Il était banni de l'académie pour avoir utilisé la magie à des fins viles.

 

Frizkav poussa un juron. Il devait partir au plus vite. Peut-être que finalement, Tryths pourrait rester en sa compagnie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'impérial parcourait le pays à la recherche de gens à aider. Dans sa situation, il était vraiment dans le besoin.

 

« - Tryths, il se peut que j'ai besoin de votre aide sur un autre détail.

 

\- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

 

\- En fait, je suis actuellement recherché par l'académie de Winterhold. Il me faut partir. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'accompagner ».

 

Frizkav tenta de paraître le plus calme possible, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Il espérait vraiment que son compagnon accepte de le suivre encore un moment. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, tout deux avaient leur lot de mystère. Tryths avait un comportement très énigmatique.

 

Tryths ne répondit rien. Il sourit, et fit un geste de la tête. Puis il murmura :

 

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Frizkav ».


	15. Le sang et l'argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'lokym se retrouve confrontée à la famille Sang-d'Argent, et tente d'échapper à la corruption.  
> Y arrivera-t-elle ?

S'lokym avait fait beaucoup de chemin. Depuis Morthal, elle s'était déplacée vers l'ouest du pays, et avait atteint les portes de Markath. À présent, elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose ; quitter le pays. Elle était toujours amère quant à son aventure avec Chrelm. Bien entendu, elle était habituée aux mensonges, mais tout de même ! Jamais on ne lui avait caché une lycanthropie. Surtout que ça avait failli lui coûter la vie !

 

Enfin. Au moins elle y avait survécu. À présent, elle voulait partir. La guerre finie, la paix qui s'installe, tout cela n'étaient que des rumeurs. La saison éternelle allait bien revenir, tôt ou tard. De toute façon, en déclarant l'indépendance, Torygg s'était éloigné de l'Empire, et les représailles s'en feraient bientôt ressentir. Une guerre cessait pour en commencer une autre.

 

C'est pourquoi S'lokym souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce pays. Elle comptait acheter un cheval pour se déplacer plus rapidement sur les landes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent, et par conséquent devait travailler. C'est remplie de ces pensées qu'elle avança, et passa les portes. Au moment où elle entrait dans la ville proprement dit, un garde s'adressa à elle.

 

« - Bienvenue à Markarth madame. La ville la plus sécurisée de toute La Crevasse ».

 

S'lokym ne répondit rien, mais acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Très bien. Donc ici les gens étaient obsédés par leur sécurité. Cela lui compliquerai la tâche, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas voler pour essayer de payer son cheval plus vite. Elle entra dans la ville.

 

La chaleur des foules se fit sentir sur son visage. Une grande quantité de personnes se massaient devant elle. Des étals situés proche de l'auberge attiraient la majorité de l'attention. Il était difficile de circuler. Les vendeurs vantaient la qualité de leurs produits, aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était une journée bien remplie, en somme. S'lokym savait qu'elle devait aller à l'auberge pour chercher du travail. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'enfonça dans la foule.

 

De nombreuses personnes se poussaient pour avoir une chance d'acheter les objets que vendaient les personnes aux étals. S'lokym se glissait entre tous, voulant atteindre l'auberge le plus vite possible. Soudain, elle perçut un mouvement. Mais pas un mouvement social, de quelqu'un qui voulait acheter quelque chose. La khajiit pouvait le sentir. Un tueur était parmi eux. Dans son passé, elle avait notamment fait garde du corps. Elle ressentait la présence d'un futur meurtrier.

 

Balayant la foule des yeux, elle chercha nerveusement l'assassin. Et puis elle l'aperçu. Un homme, tenant une dague de fer dégainée à la main, et s'approchant à petit pas d'un des étals. Il se mêlait à la foule, tout portait à croire qu'il était doué dans son art. Malheureusement pour lui, pas assez. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, S'lokym s'avança vers lui. Elle se retrouva suffisamment proche pour le toucher avec sa propre dague lorsqu'il empoigna une femme qui cherchait à acheter un collier. L'instant d'après, il hurla des mots à propos des Parjures.

 

Bien que cela était flou dans la tête de S'lokym, elle savait que si elle n'agissait pas, cette femme perdrait la vie. Alors la khajiit prit une décision, et dégaina son arme en une fraction de seconde. En même temps, elle attrapa l'assassin par le col, et le tira en arrière. Celui-ci, surpris, s'effondra sur le sol. S'lokym n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle ne laissa pas cette opportunité partir. Elle planta de toutes ses forces sa dague dans la poitrine du tueur.

 

Quelques instants avaient suffi pour semer la panique dans cette foule. Les gens couraient, criaient, gesticulaient. Les gardes semblaient enfin se réveiller et s'approchèrent de la scène. L'un d'eux poussa un soupir, et adressa un regard à ses camarades qui signifiait probablement « encore un cadavre à nettoyer ? ». La majorité tenta d'apaiser la foule en leur disait à tous qu'ils contrôlaient la situation. Un parla à S'lokym.

 

« - Vous allez bien madame ?

 

\- Moi oui. C'est à cette autre femme que vous devriez demander. Malgré votre incompétence, j'ai réussi à la protéger.

 

\- Nous maîtrisons la situation. Il n'y a aucun Parjure dans cette ville.

 

\- Il ne semblerait pas. Je tolère votre inutilité, mais vos mensonges glissent sur ma peau tels des gouttes de pluie ».

 

La khajiit trancha la discussion, puis alla s'adresser à la rougegarde qu'elle avait sauvée.

 

« - Tout va bien pour vous ?

 

\- Je crois. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je pense que je vais rester un moment à la taverne. S'il vous plaît, venez me voir un peu plus tard, lorsque j'aurai repris mes esprits, nous pourrons mieux parler ».

 

S'lokym était calme, bien qu'agacée. Elle venait de sauver une victime d'un meurtrier en pleine rue et on ne la remerciait même pas ! Les gardes étaient d'une inefficacité apparente ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir un peu plus loin, pour explorer un peu la ville, un homme s'adressa à elle.

 

« - Vous allez bien ?

 

\- Moi, oui. Je doute que celui qui est écroulé par terre, baignant dans son sang, puisse en dire autant.

 

\- C'est terrible. Une femme attaquée en pleine rue… Le monde est devenu fou. » Puis, il prit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit. « Oh vous avez fait tomber ça. Enfin, au revoir madame ».

 

S'lokym ne répondit rien et prit la note. Elle était parfaitement consciente que son interlocuteur voulait lui en dire plus. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas ici. Les gardes répétaient qu'ils maîtrisaient le situation, ils auraient sans doute arrêté quiconque les contredisait ouvertement. Discrètement, elle déplia le mot. Il ne contenait qu'une phrase ; « retrouvez-moi à l'autel de Talos dans une heure ». Très bien. Alors ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, et ils tireraient cette histoire au clair.

 

***

 

S'lokym passa la porte. Derrière se trouvait une statue imposante, et un homme accoudé sur un mur. Respirant, la khajiit rangea sa dague qu'elle avait dégainée en entrant. On était jamais trop sûr. Elle se rapprocha. Cet homme était le même que celui du marché, qui lui avait tendu sa note. Tout portait à croire qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait.

 

« - Ravi que vous ayez pu me rejoindre, madame. Je ne vous ai pas mal jugé tout à l'heure. Vous venez de l'extérieur. Vous avez l'air menaçante. Et vous semblez très sûre de vous. Vous ferez l'affaire.

 

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce vous entendez par je « ferai l'affaire » ?

 

\- Vous voulez des réponses n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cet homme au marché a attaqué cette pauvre femme ? Comme tout le monde ici. Les gardes ne résolvent pas du tout les problèmes. Ils ne font que nettoyer et attendre. Quelqu'un les paye pour ne rien faire.

 

\- Et vous voulez que je découvre pourquoi.

 

\- Absolument. La femme que vous avez sauvé pourrait peut-être vous donner une piste. Et vous pourriez faire des recherches sur l'assassin. Il vivait dans le recoin des mendiants et des ouvriers trop pauvres pour vivre autre part.

 

\- Très bien. Je reviendrai bientôt.

 

\- Je l'espère. Faîte attention. Les gardes n'aimeront pas que vous vous immisciez dans leurs petites affaires.

 

\- J'ai l'habitude de ne pas être appréciée des gardes. Je sais gérer ce genre de situation. Ne vous inquiétez pas ».

 

***

 

S'lokym sortait de l'auberge. Elle avait réussi à trouver une piste. Apparemment, la femme attaquée était une espionne au service de l'Empire. Elle était chargée d'enquêter sur Thonar Sang-d'Argent. Elle avait très mal choisi son moment pour se faire remarquer. L'Empire devenait de plus en plus impopulaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très possible que cette femme ait été attaquée parce qu'elle dérangeait.

 

En sortant, un garde l'apostropha.

 

« - Vous là. Je vous ai vu parler à plusieurs personnes et poser des questions. Je vous suggère d'arrêter.

 

\- C'est exact ». S'lokym prit le ton le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à leurrer le garde, mais elle s'amusait juste. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela, c'est simplement de la curiosité.

 

\- Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot.

 

\- Écoutez, je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de parler. Peut-être cela m'emmènera-t-il en prison, qui sait ? Mais j'ai la ferme intention de continuer ».  
  
Elle passa son chemin. Le garde renifla de mépris et partit lui aussi. La khajiit retourna voir l'homme qui lui avait confié sa mission et lui exposa sa théorie au sujet du choix de la cible. Il sembla être particulièrement d'accord avec cela, et la récompensa avec de l'or.

 

Ensuite, S'lokym se dirigea vers les galeries, où résidaient les personnes trop pauvres pour vivre ailleurs. La plupart étaient des ouvriers, comme l'homme sur lequel enquêtait la khajiit. Après être entrée discrètement, elle vola les clés au gérant de l'endroit et ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre de l'assassin.

 

Elle trouva dans la table basse une note signée « N ». Un pseudonyme. Évidemment. Elle devait découvrir de qui il s'agissait. À la vue de la lettre, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'important dans la ville, puisqu'il parlait avec éloquence.

 

En ressortant, S'lokym découvrit un nordique grand qui marcha droit vers elle et lui parla d'un ton froid et menaçant.

 

« - Vous avez fouiné là où il ne fallait pas. Maintenant vous allez en payer le prix.

 

\- Non. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire cas de menaces.

 

\- Et pourtant vous allez m'écouter ! »

 

Sur ces mots, l'homme frappa de toutes ses forces. Mais la khajiit était habile, et son poing s'écrasa sur le mur. Il poussa un juron, et alors qu'il se retournait il vit S'lokym devant lui, qui lui murmurait des provocations. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme chargea toute sa force dans son poing et visa la tête de son ennemie.

 

Une fois encore, celle-ci esquiva. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu. L'homme se précipita sur elle, et frappa sans la toucher. Mais il était désormais au bord de l'eau, et sa course vers la khajiit l'avait entraîné. Il tomba violemment dans la rivière qui traversait le quartier pauvre de Markarth.

 

Au bruit de cet homme tombé dans l'eau, un garde accourut. S'lokym tendit la main au nordique pour le relever sur la terre ferme, mais en profita du moment où elle le hissait pour fouiller ses poches. Il avait une lettre sur lui. Parfait. Sans plus de retenue, elle disparut dans les ombres avec son butin. Le nordique avait été sonné par sa chute, et le temps qu'il reprenne conscience de ce qui se passait, la khajiit n'était plus là. Il avait échoué.

 

 

***

 

S'lokym n'était pas très confortable à l'idée de parler à Thonar Sang-d'Argent. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et pourtant cela représentait une grande épreuve. Rien que pour passer la secrétaire, elle avait du se séparer d'une bourse de cinquante septims. Cet entretient avait intérêt à valoir le coup.

 

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

 

Très bien. Il marquait vraiment son mécontentement. Lui parler ne serait pas facile.

 

« - Écoutez, je suis ici pour en apprendre plus à propos des Parjures. Je sais que vous ne dîtes pas tout au peuple, sous prétexte que ce sont vos affaires, mais lorsque cela en vient aux meurtres en pleine rue, ce sont les affaires de tout le monde. Vous n'avez pas à envoyer des gardes pour étouffer les tueries ou pour menacer ceux qui œuvrent pour la vérité.

 

\- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant une étrangère ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »

 

Tant pis. Au moins elle avait essayé. S'lokym pensait qu'en provocant Thonar, il lui dévoilerait la ce qu'il savait. Mais il semblait un peu plus malin. La khajiit soupira, et se retourna.

 

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle vit une des servantes de Thonar lancer son balai sur le côté et lever les mains. Cela ne prit qu'un seconde à S'lokym pour comprendre que cette femme se préparait à lancer un sort. Et ça ne semblait être un sort gentil. Cette personne voulait tuer quelqu'un. Plus précisément l'épouse de Thonar.

 

S'lokym était devant un choix, et elle prit une décision. Elle ne bougea pas. Il fallait que Thonar réalise du danger des Parjures. Peu importe le coût. L'instant d'après, la servante lança un pieu de glace. La cœur de la femme fut touché. La khajiit réagit juste après, plaqua la servante au sol et lui transperça la gorge de ses griffes.

 

L'autre servant qui balayait se tourna aussi, et voulut tuer S'lokym. Malheureusement pour lui, elle fut plus rapide et lui jeta une assiette à la figure. Profitant de sa déstabilisation, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son ennemi, dégaina son arme et le poignarda.

 

Thonar arriva alors. Il cria de stupeur quand il vit le cadavre de son épouse sur le sol. De rage, il dévoila tout ce qu'il savait à S'lokym. Il détenait le roi de Parjures, Madanach à la mine de Cidhna. Il avait un arrangement ; le roi devait maintenir ses soldats tranquilles et rester docilement en prison, tandis que Thonar s'arrangeait pour que le prisonnier dispose de tout le confort besoin, et qu'un assassin Parjure soit en permanence à son service. En faisant cela, le Madanach rapportait de l'argent à Thonar tout en étant logé convenablement.

 

Mais ces derniers temps, sa part du contrat n'était pas respectée, et des meurtres se produisaient. Thonar n'avait pas encore réagit, parce que ses bénéfices restaient importants. Même maintenant.

 

Une fois que S'lokym apprit cela, elle se dirigea vers la maison de Nepos. C'était lui qui avait demandé au nordique de l'attaquer à la sortie des galeries. Il était indubitablement impliqué dans les affaires des Parjures.

 

En effet, lorsqu'elle passa les portes, elle s'adressa à Nepos. Sans aucun mensonge, il lui avoua qu'il était à la tête des opérations d'assassinat des Parjures depuis des années. Seul, il avait transmis les ordres de Madanach depuis la mine de Cidhna. Seul, il avait déjà ordonné la mort de dizaines de personnes.

 

Une fois ces informations révélées, il ordonna à la maisonnée d'attaquer S'lokym. Ils étaient quatre ; Nepos, ses deux fils et la servante. S'lokym était encerclée, mais dégaina ses armes. Au moins elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Elle planta sa hache dans l'estomac du premier fils, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle offensive. Il s'affaissa, pas mort mais grièvement blessé.

 

Nepos tira alors une boule de feu, mais manqua sa cible. La khajiit voulu le poignarder, mais la servante s'interposa, et tomba à sa place.

 

Alors Nepos et son deuxième fils joignirent leurs forces et expédièrent une boule de feu très puissante à S'lokym. La maison toute entière en fut ébranlée, et la khajiit fut repoussée en arrière. Le souffle de l'explosion était très violent, aussi S'lokym fut blessée.

 

Mais elle se releva immédiatement, et se jeta sur Nepos, qui gisait encore au sol, lui aussi déstabilisé par la puissance de son attaque. Mais lui n'était pas habitué au combat, et S'lokym l'avait déjà poignardé avant même qu'il ne tente de se relever. Puis, elle acheva ses deux fils.

 

Elle se dirigea alors tant bien que mal vers l'autel de Talos pour faire son rapport. Mais un piège l'attendait là-bas. Les gardes corrompus de Thonar avaient tué l'homme qui l'avait envoyé. Et ils attendaient S'lokym, pour l'accuser des meurtres. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle se rendit compte de leur machination. Alors elle les suivit jusqu'à la mine de Cidhna. Après tout, là-bas elle pourrait rencontrer Madanach, et s'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'innocenter. Encore un séjour dans une prison. Et puis elle aimait le défi de devoir s'échapper d'une cellule dont on disait être la plus sécurisée du pays.


	16. Les ossements du loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons Chrelm, qui une fois revenu humain, part pour Solitude afin de guérir sa lycanthropie.

Chrelm passa les portes de Solitude. Il avait fait un voyage abominable. Sa transformation en loup-garou avait duré une demie-journée. Il n'en avait pratiquement aucun souvenir, comme à chaque fois. Néanmoins, il savait que sa soif de sang avait diminué. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que c'était grâce à S'lokym.

Chrelm se sentait vraiment mal pour cette femme. Il lui avait menti et l'avait emmené dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. À présent, il était possible qu'elle se fasse poursuivre par les mercenaires rougegardes.

En reprenant conscience de ses actes, Chrelm se retrouva nu au milieu d'un lac. Il dut se fabriquer des habits en cuir d'animaux. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus d'arme, sa masse était tombé de sa main lors de sa transformation. Puis, il s'était mis en route pour Solitude. Il cherchait en fait à contacter le prêtre d'Arkay de la ville.

Lui parler en tant que collègue dans la foi n'était qu'une excuse pour aller lui parler personnellement. Peut-être pourrait-il le guérir de sa lycanthropie. Il l'espérait vraiment. Cette malédiction lui causait du tort depuis trop de temps. Il avait tué un paysan innocent, et cela lui avait voulu d'être pourchassé par des mercenaires.

Une fois les partes passées, Chrelm se rendit directement aux catacombes en espérant que le prêtre y serait. Le rougegarde pensait avoir de la chance lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Styrr – c'était le nom du prêtre – était là-bas. C'était un homme âgé, qui semblait droit et sûr de lui. Les années paraissaient avoir renforcé ses connaissances sur le monde. Chrelm lui adressa la parole, en tentant d'être le plus diplomate possible.

« - Bonjour, cher confrère.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Je viens d'entrer.

\- Je vois. Êtes-vous là pour porter compagnie aux morts, comme je le fais depuis plusieurs années ?

\- Non. En réalité, je suis ici pour vous parler ». Chrelm marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, et prit une grande inspiration. Le prêtre n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. « Je sais que Arkay est le dieu de la mort, mais il représente aussi la vie, le renouveau, car le décès n'est qu'une ouverture sur le chemin de l'aetherius.

\- Absolument. Je sais déjà tout cela. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait guérir un mal profond chez quelqu'un, et lui permettre de vivre plus sainement ?

\- Eh bien, tout dépend. De quel mal voulez-vous parler ?

\- De la lycanthropie ». Chrelm observa la réaction du prêtre, mais malgré son grand âge, il resta parfaitement interdit. Même si il vivait avec les morts, il n'avait pas oublié comment vivre en société, parmi les vivants.

« - Vraiment ? Connaissez-vous quiconque qui possède une telle malédiction ?  
\- Moi, murmura le rougegarde. Il s'agit de moi.

\- Alors vous vénérez Hircine. Vous avez décidé d'arrêter de parler aux deadra pour idolâtrer les divins ? Arkay ne vous pardonnera pas une chose pareille. Votre âme appartient au deadra de la chasse à présent.

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais osé me prosterner devant Hircine. La seule erreur que j'ai jamais faite était d'ignorer le sang d'un loup-garou. Il m'avait attaqué, et j'ai réussi à le vaincre lors d'un combat à mort. À la fin, mes plaies étaient nombreuses et très profondes, mais le loup était mort, son crâne écrasé par ma masse. Fatigué, je me suis effondré, et mon sang s'est mêlé au sein. J'ai été corrompu à cette occasion.

\- Une bien belle histoire. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Arkay ne peux rien pour vous. Seul Hircine peut décider de votre destin. Cependant, j'ai en la possession quelques objets de enchantés qui pourraient diminuer l'influence du chasseur sur votre vie.

\- Et donc limiter mes transformations.

\- Exactement.

\- J'apprécie votre aide, et je l'accepte avec joie ».

***

Chrelm ne parvenait à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il se tenait, seul au milieu d'un cercle. Autour de lui gisaient cinq mages. Il les avaient tué lui même, ou tout du moins le loup qui était en lui les avaient tués.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il s'était volontairement laissé consumer par l'appel du sang. C'était même lui qui l'avait déclenché. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, où il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait survivre, et même si il se battait pour l'empêcher, la bête prenait le dessus sur lui. Cette fois, il avait appelé l'animal au secours, tout en gardant l'esprit lucide.

Chrelm se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait éliminé ses ennemis facilement, et en toute conscience. Il se sentait puissant, et pour une fois, il pensait qu'il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser sa vie. Il resta bien dix minutes à contempler le vague, à se remettre de ses émotions.

Après, un courant d'air qui le fit frissonner lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements. Évidemment, ceux qu'il portait avaient éclaté lors de sa transformation. Il prit la robe de l'un des nécromanciens. Il n'avait aucun remord à dépouiller ce mort. Cette personne était de la pire espèce, et cherchait à contrôler le monde à travers un intermédiaire. Cet intermédiaire se nommait Potéma.

La Reine-Louve en personne, qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, meurtres et sacrifices aux daedras, pour prendre le trône de Skyrim. Elle était morte depuis des années, mais ce nécromancien, accompagné de ses congénères, pensaient la faire revenir à la vie et la contrôler. Ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants, que si ils avaient réussi à la ramener, cela aurait marqué une tragédie immense.

Encore une, pensa avec amusement Chrelm. D'abord les tensions entre Ulfric et Torygg, puis les dragons, et maintenant Potéma ! Akatosh semblait avoir épuisé sa pitié envers les Hommes. Ironiquement, c'était grâce à Hircine, la figure que Chrelm rejetait depuis des années, qu'il avait réussi à arrêter ces mages. Sans son loup intérieur, il aurait certainement péri dans l'affrontement, et nul n'aurait alors pu arrêter ces nécromanciens.

Et puis, dans l'avenir il faudrait penser à écouter un peu plus les bergers. C'était grâce à un habitant du village le plus proche de la grotte où se terraient les mages que Chrelm avait pu savoir qu'ils étaient là. Même si il ne cherchait pas du tout à jouer les héros et à mener une enquête sur un endroit dangereux.

À la base, le rougegarde, s'étant paré du collier de Styrr qui bloquait plus ou moins ses transformations, était simplement allé à la Cour de Solitude pour aller y voir le chambellan du jarl. Il espérait pouvoir trouver des renseignements sur la cité en général, et sur les travaux qu'il pourrait y accomplir. Après tout, maintenant qu'il maîtrisait un peu plus ses transformations, mieux valait se sédentariser.

Mais à la Cour, il trouva un homme venant d'un village voisin qui se plaignait avec appréhension d'une grotte, de laquelle provenait des bruits étranges et des lumières inquiétantes. Le jarl et Haut-Roi Torygg accepta d'y envoyer un détachement de cinq gardes, et sa femme acquiesça, ajoutant que même si les temps étaient difficiles, les habitants de Skyrim devraient toujours rester en sécurité.

Néanmoins, tout aurait été plus simple si Ulfric ne s'y était pas mêlé. Il décréta ne pas être en accord avec la décision du jarl, et dit qu'il pensait que quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur devrait s'occuper de la grotte, si besoin accompagné par quelques gardes.

Chrelm choisit ce moment pour monter les escaliers du château, et arriver à l'étage où se déroulaient les audiences. À la vue de ce rougegarde, faisant parti de la race réputée pour être la meilleure en terme de guerriers, qui de plus possédait une armure qui rappelait celle des mercenaires, on lui demanda tout de suite si il voulait aller explorer cette grotte avec l'aide de deux gardes.

C'était une requête du Haut-Roi. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Cependant, il prit la parole, et tenta d'expliquer qu'il préférait y aller seul. Il ne savait pas si le contact avec des forces inquiétantes lui provoquerait une transformation, et si oui il voulait absolument être seul. Il ne voulait plus faire de victime.

« - Vous voulez y aller seul ?

\- Exactement. Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de vos gardes, répondit Chrelm en prenant une voix qui lui donnait l'air d'être sûr de lui.

\- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un du courage mêlé à de la stupidité. Vous et vos semblables avez beau être téméraires, je ne sacrifierai pas un homme, fût-il mercenaire, pour mon propre profit.

\- Je vous dis que je m'en sortirai. Je vous demande juste d'y aller seul. Si jamais je ne reviens pas dans… disons un jour, envoyez des gardes à ma rencontre. Mais pas avant. S'il vous plaît ».

Torygg poussa un long soupir. Il finit par accepter, et Chrelm parti en direction du forgeron pour s'acheter une nouvelle arme juste avant de partir pour la grotte. Il avait juste assez d'argent pour se payer une épée en acier. Sa nouvelle arme en main, il se mit en route. Il n'était pas satisfait, il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait faire ce genre de choses ! Mais bon. Autant accomplir sa mission. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait là-bas que de pathétiques voleurs.

Chrelm sourit en repensant à son optimisme sur le chemin. Il était si loin de la réalité ! Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas ?

Au début, il n'avait rencontré que des squelettes, qu'il pu très facilement vaincre grâce à son expertise en magie de guérison. Ses sorts enflammaient les morts-vivants et les détruisaient avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit.

Les problèmes commencèrent quand il rencontra les premiers nécromanciens. Il les élimina facilement, mais il se rendit compte que ce qui se passait dans cette grotte était bien plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait. Il continua, et tua les quelques mages qu'il croisa sur le chemin. Enfin, il pénétra dans les tréfonds de la grotte.

Là-bas, il découvrit un fort en pierre, construit sous la terre, et duquel émanait une très puissante énergie magique. Une immense sphère bleue volait au-dessus du sommet du fort. Et des voix résonnaient dans l'intégralité de la cave, révélant une invocation.

« - Reine-louve. Entends notre appel et éveille-toi. Nous invoquons Potéma ! ». La voix d'une femme résonna. Elle semblait être le cheffe de l'invocation.

« - Nous invoquons Potéma ! » Les échos des autres nécromanciens présents dans le fort se firent encore plus forts.

« - Tu as trop longtemps subi le long sommeil de la mort, Potéma. Nous t'en délivrons. Entends-nous, Reine-louve ! Nous t'invoquons !

\- Nous invoquons Potéma ! »

Chrelm n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Potéma ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qui serait assez fou pour tenter de ramener à la vie l'un des pire despote de l'histoire ? Il devait impérativement intervenir ! 

Heureusement, il réussit à pénétrer dans le fort, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lieu d'invocation, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être furtif et de passer les morts-vivants et les sous-fifres magiciens. Lorsqu'il commença à escalader la tour, il entendit distinctement la voix de la cheffe d'invocation. Elle avertissait les autres qu'elle sentait la présence un intrus.

Les autres nécromanciens convergèrent vers la tour, accompagnés des squelettes qu'ils contrôlaient. Bientôt, Chrelm serait découvert, et il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Deux possibilités se présentaient : soit il se ruait sur la maîtresse d'invocation et il essayait de la tuer avant qu'elle ne réagisse ; soit il laissait la rage meurtrière qui habitait son corps prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour se décider, et il appela la soif de sang qui sommeillait en lui. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui le poussait à lâcher, mais lui qui l'appelait. En une fraction de secondes, il ferma les yeux, et plongea son esprit dans une transe.

Il se prépara à lâcher prise, mais il ne perdit pas complètement le contrôle. Il se sentit soudain fort. Un sentiment de puissance intense l'envahit. Il hurla, et fut projeté dans une furie infernale. Avec de mouvements de bras, il parvint à anéantir ses ennemis.

Plus tard, il se retransforma en humain, mais garda en mémoire ce qui s'était passé. Ce genre de transformations étaient plus plaisantes. Il sentait que si il voulait continuer à passer une existence viable, il allait devoir continuer à se métamorphoser. Au moins, il pourrait s'en servir pour faire de bonnes choses.

Après de trop longues années de doutes quant à son avenir, il quitta la grotte, confiant.


	17. Les corbeaux de l'ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite des aventures d'Huurwen, qui va rencontrer des personnes plus que douteuses à Riften.

Huurwen n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de sa position à Riften. Elle s'était bien trouvée de quoi survivre en nourrissant les chevaux à l'écurie mais c'était un travail très ingrat. Elle cherchait simplement à gagner un peu d'argent pour pouvoir acheter des vêtements plus chics et gagner en influence.

Heureusement, elle put assez rapidement parler au jarl. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du château, elle remarqua tout de suite une immense table au plein milieu de la salle. La salle d'audience devait aussi servir de salle de banquet. De multiples personnes se situaient dans la salle, accoudées au mur.

Huurwen s'approcha. Les membres de la cour se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s'était changée pour l'occasion, et portait un habit plutôt luxueux avec des chaussures en peau fourrées. Elle voulut s'adresser au chambellan, mais le jarl lui-même (ou elle-même en l'occurrence) la devança.

« - Bien le bonjour madame. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage jusqu'ici.

\- Merci, répondit simplement l'elfe. Votre châtellerie est magnifique.

\- C'est à mon tour de vous remercier. Mais malgré tout ce que vous pourriez dire, la réputation de Riften est ternie. Voudriez-vous aider à redorer son blason ?

\- En effet ». Huurwen était un peu déstabilisée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on lui demanderait son aide aussi vite. Le jarl devait vraiment être désespéré pour demander au premier passant de l'aider ! Enfin, au moins ce serait facile de gagner sa confiance.

« - Parfait. Vous pouvez vous adresser à mon chambellan pour cela ».

***

Huurwen se trouvait en position un peu fâcheuse. Elle avait réussi à s'occuper du trafic de skooma qui se profilait dans les quais. Elle avait crochetée la porte de l'entrepôt connu pour être l'endroit où agissaient les receleurs. En effet, deux hommes armés l'attaquèrent dès qu'elle passa la porte. L'un d'eux portait une armure en peau, et l'autre un plastron de fer.

Heureusement, l'elfe était débrouillarde. N'ayant pas le temps de dégainer son arc, elle se décala pour éviter le coup d'épée de son premier adversaire et saisit une chaise qui était à côté. L'instant d'après elle la lança sur l'ennemi qui avait l'armure la plus épaisse.

La chaise se brisa à l'impact, et l'homme qu'elle visait tomba au sol, la nuque brisée. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, qui décida de foncer sur l'elfe avec son épée. Mais cette dernière prit une flèche de son carquois et s'en servit pour bloquer la lame de son ennemi. Pendant que le trafiquant essayait de briser sa flèche, Huurwen en saisit une autre et la planta dans le flanc de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula un instant, déstabilisé et blessé, et l'elfe en profita pour l'achever.

Huurwen descendit en bas de l'entrepôt, et découvrit derrière une porte scellée la réserve de drogue, ainsi qu'un lettre. En réalité, le trafiquant qui se trouvait à Riften n'était qu'un pion. Ils étaient toute une bande, à faire venir le skooma de Morrowind, puis à le stocker dans une grotte qui leur servait de repère.

Mais lorsque l’elfe revint faire son rapport au jarl, celle-ci lui donna une autre mission : aller au repaire et éliminer tout le groupe de bandits. Huurwen hésita, car ce n'était pas une tâche facile, mais elle finit par accepter. Après tout, cela lui vaudrait la reconnaissance de la cour.

C'était une erreur. Huurwen se retrouva face à la grotte, et vit deux personnes qui partouillaient, ainsi que deux loups dans des cages. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là, et elle ne comptait pas vraiment rester pour le savoir. Elle brandit son arc et encocha une flèche. Le premier hors-la-loi fut transpercé par le dos, et ne s'y attendant pas, succomba sur le coup.

Le second réagit aussitôt, et dégaina son épée. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Huurwen était légèrement au-dessus de la grotte, et elle lorsqu'il tenta de rentrer pour avertir ses camarades, il reçu une flèche en pleine tête.

Lorsque l'elfe rentra dans la grotte, elle entendit des voix. Et elle aperçut une silhouette. Un homme lui barrait la route. Elle préférait ne pas trop tuer les gens, elle pensait qu'en tuant le chef, cela suffirait à disperser le groupe. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, mais Huurwen détestait tuer. Malheureusement, ici elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait assassiner ce garde. Elle banda son arc.

Elle faillit tirer, mais elle s'arrêta juste avant et reprit sa flèche. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle avait une armure complète en fer. Seul le casque manquait. De plus, il se tenait face à elle. Huurwen n'avait aucune chance de tuer ce bandit d'un seul coup. Elle s'y connaissait en archerie, et abattre cet homme en une seule flèche était impossible.

Alors l'elfe élabora un plan. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait une diversion. Elle n'avait qu'une seule possibilité ; libérer les loups.

Huurwen était une Bosmer. Elle avait grandi parmi les animaux de la forêt, et même si elle ne possédait pas le talent nécessaire pour les contrôler (ce que très peu de d'elfes des bois parvenaient à faire), elle les comprenait, et connaissait leur instinct. Les loups, après des mois de détention, chercheront à partir quel qu'en soit le coût si ils en avaient l'occasion. Si un bandit se trouvait entre eux et la liberté, ils n'hésiteront pas à le tuer. Surtout si ce bandit les avaient maintenus prisonniers pendant plusieurs mois.

Alors l'elfe sortit de la grotte. Elle se pencha sur les serrures des cages des loups. Celles-ci étaient assez basiques, et très peu de temps après, les portes étaient déverrouillées. Mais Huurwen n'ouvrit pas les cages. Avant, elle prit un caillou qui se trouvait sur le sol, et le jeta de toutes ses forces. Le bruit attira le garde.

Alors, le bandit sortit de la grotte et découvrit les cadavres de ses camarades. L'elfe les avaient déplacés pour qu'ils soient juste en face des cages, puis elle s'était camouflée derrière les arbres. Elle avait bien préparé son coup. Lorsque l'homme s'arrêta devant les cages des loups, il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis il se rendit compte que les portes n'étaient plus verrouillées. Trop tard.

Huurwen tira. Sa flèche se détruisit sur la porte d'une cage, mais ouvrit cette dernière. Le loup qui était détenu à l'intérieur bondit sans une hésitation sur le bandit. Bien que surpris, ce dernier parvint à se défendre, après tout, il possédait une armure complète en fer. Mais l'elfe ne comptait pas sur le loup pour tuer le garde. Elle voulait juste l'affaiblir.

Une fois que son armure fut endommagée, l'elfe tira une flèche naine sur un point qu'elle savait plus fragile. L'homme ne s'y attendait pas, et succomba sur le coup. Le loup jeta un regard meurtrier dans la direction d'Huurwen, puis l'élança dans les bois. Il était enfin libre.

Mais Huurwen n'avait pas fini sa mission. Elle devait finir de dissoudre ce camp de bandits. Elle pénétra dans la grotte, et vit que deux autres loups étaient en train de se battre dans ce qui semblait être une arène. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour, et contemplaient la bataille. Lorsqu'un l'un des loups fut presque mort, on le retira et certains des spectateurs explosèrent de joie, tandis que d'autres, dépités, tendaient de l'argent aux vainqueurs.

C'était donc une installation pour combats de loups. Mais Huurwen vit un gros problème : la plupart des personnes présentes n'étaient pas des bandits, ou des gens armés. Il s'agissait juste de joueurs, qui misaient sur les combats. Certes, c'était une chose terrible de faire cela, mais ils ne méritaient pas la mort. Au contraire. Pourrir dans des geôles semblait être la punition idéale pour ce genre de personnes.

Néanmoins, deux personnes parmi les cinq portaient des armes. Et en les écoutant parler, Huurwen comprit qu'il y avait aussi leur chef, reculé dans une pièce plus loin. Trois personnes armées, trois sans aucun moyen de se battre. Enfin, peut-être les joueurs possédaient-ils une dague, mais cela ne comptait pas comme une vraie arme.

Puis, l'elfe repéra quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était vraiment pas facile à voir. Il se tenait à moitié dans les ombres, et elle ne savait pas si les autres savaient qu'il était là. Mais un détail la frappa. Sa tenue était très différente. Et il avait une épée naine à la ceinture. Cet homme allait être un réel défi.

Huurwen tenta de passer discrètement. Certes, l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment et elle-même n'était pas une experte dans la furtivité, mais elle savait camoufler le bruit de ses pas et ses ennemis semblaient avoir consommé une certaine quantité d'hydromel. Il serait plus facile de les éviter.

Cependant, rien ne passa comme prévu. Alors que l'elfe était au milieu de la pièce, à l'endroit où elle était le plus exposée aux regards, une flèche glissa de son carquois. Elle tomba sur le sol, ce qui alerta tout le monde. Tous s'approchèrent, et Huurwen fut bientôt découverte. Mais alors qu'elle paniquait, et qu'elle pensait qu'on allait l'attaquer, l'homme qui se tenait en retrait s'avança soudain et parla.

« - Ah, vous voilà ! Ne soyez pas timide ma chère ».

Huurwen ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais elle tenta d'avoir l'air plus naturelle. Puis un des autres répondit à l'homme. 

« Vous la connaissez Mercer ?

« Évidemment que je la connais, rétorqua-t-il l'air sûr de lui. Voici notre nouvelle fournisseuse. Alors, le trajet depuis Val-Boisé n'a pas été trop long ?

\- Un peu, si. Je suis… soulagée d'arriver ici.

\- Je pense oui. Venez, venez ! ».

À présent, on ne la considérait plus comme une intruse, mais comme une amie. Le problème était que cet homme l'avait fait passer pour une fournisseuse de skooma, or elle n'avait pas la moindre bouteille sur elle. On la démasquerait bientôt, mais en attendant, elle devait absolument parler seule à seule avec l'homme.

Elle y parvint assez facilement, puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes tous s'étaient dispersés et lui était revenu à son coin sombre habituel. Huurwen s'approcha de lui, et d'un air interrogateur, lui posa des question à voix basse.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avoir aidée ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dévoiler ainsi. Mais vous avez piquée ma curiosité.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Nous allons ensemble aller voir leur chef, puis vous me laisserez faire. Surtout remplissez votre rôle de trafiquante ».

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais leur chef voudrait certainement goûter à sa marchandise. Ainsi Huurwen décida de regarder autour d'elle plus amplement, et de chercher des bouteilles. 

Puis lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait le chef, elle remarqua de la drogue sur une étagère. Discrètement, elle en saisit une bouteille. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle devait neutraliser cet homme. Alors elle mélangea le breuvage à un puissant poison paralysant qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. D'habitude, elle en enduisait le bout ses flèches, mais elle fit une exception. Le chef n'avait rien vu, il se tenait de dos et ne se retourna que quand l'autre l'appela.

« - Monsieur ? Je me permet de vous déranger pour vous présenter notre nouvelle fournisseuse en skooma.

\- Je vois, je vois. Pourrai-je avoir un… avant-goût de ce qu'elle propose ? »

Sans hésiter, Huurwen lui tendit la bouteille. Le chef, de son côté, n'était aucunement méfiant et la vida d'un seul trait. L'instant d'après, il s'effondra.

\- Bravo, madame. Savourez ces compliments car ils sont plutôt rares dans mon organisation.

\- Votre organisation ? » Huurwen voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'installer.

« - Je vous dirai tout demain. Pour le moment, retournez à Riften et prévenez le jarl que les bandits sont hors d'état de nuire et que ses gardes peuvent venir les récupérer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Seul le chef est neutralisé.

\- Venez ».

L'homme la ramena dans la pièce principale de la grotte. Tout ceux qui y étaient gisaient par terre. L'elfe était stupéfaite. Que ce passait-il ici ? Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, son compagnon lui fit signe de partir. En sortant de la grotte, elle le vit prendre de quoi attacher les bandits.

***

Huurwen se posait de plus en plus de questions. L'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la cave était lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une espèce de sous-terrain étrange. Celui-ci était rempli de personnes qui semblaient à moitié folles. Deux hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter dès le début, mais ils utilisèrent des arcs pou l'attaquer, et malheureusement pour eux, l'elfe était bien plus douée qu'eux avec cette arme.

Huurwen continua d'avancer, et après avoir esquivé avec brio trois autres personnes, elle passa une porte et se retrouva dans un espace immense. De l'eau coulait à ses pieds. Quelques personnes se regroupaient autour de trois tables, et un homme paraissait garder l'endroit. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la fixer avec mépris. À côté d'une des tables se trouvait l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

« - Vous. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ?

\- Doucement, ma chère. Je vous fais un cadeau, et vous feriez bien de vous montrer respectueuse envers moi. Je suis Mercer Frey, le chef de la guilde des voleurs.

\- Pardon ? La guilde des voleurs ? » Huurwen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi cette guilde serait-elle venue jusqu'à elle ? « Vous voulez me recruter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous ai regardé agir dans la grotte. Ce que vous avez fait était magnifique. C'est pour ça que je suis intervenu. Et puis, nous avons tous les gardes dans notre poche. Je pense que vous apprécierez cette immunité.

\- Vous voyez, d'ordinaire, je n'enfreint pas la loi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la loi semble toujours vouloir me punir, alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait. J'avoue que cela pourrait m'être utile. Cependant je préfère vous prévenir, je ne suis pas une experte de la discrétion.

\- Je l'avais déjà remarqué, rétorqua sèchement Mercer. Néanmoins, vous pourriez nous être utile dans d'autres domaines. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne seriez pas là si je ne pensais pas que vous en valiez la peine.

\- Alors j'accepte ».

Cette nuit, un pacte fut signé. Huurwen devint un membre de la guilde, et reçu en échange un nouvel arc. Un arc magistral. Un arc fabriqué dans l'un des matériau les plus solides et les plus puissants, l'ébène. Un arc prodigieux, qui semblait dévastateur rien qu'à le voir.

Huurwen sentait que cette fois, ça se passerait mieux. Cette fois, elle prenait sa vie en main.


	18. L'ombre draconique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous retrouvons le dovahkiin qui va avancer dans sa quête, et découvrir beaucoup de secrets.

Le château qui s'étendait devant lui était magnifique. Un habile mélange entre la pierre et la neige, qui devait rester là toute l'année. Cela lui rappelait un peu Windhelm, car il s'agissait un peu du même style architectural. Cette ressemblance était normale, le fort ayant été construit dans les années où Ysgramor vivait encore.

Le château avait été difficile à atteindre. Il était situé en hauteur, et dans des montagnes dangereuses et escarpées. Il était clair que ses habitants cherchaient la solitude. Presque personne ne devait monter ici. D'ailleurs, si on ne l'avait pas appelé, jamais le nordique ne serait venu.

Il avait été convié là-bas il y a un moment déjà. Tous avaient entendu l'appel des des Grises-Barbes, après la mort du dragon Mirmulnir. L'enfant de dragon était le premier surpris d'apprendre ce qui lui arrivait. D'un côté, il trouvait cela effrayant, mais de l'autre, le monde draconique et toute sa compréhension l'attirait. Il souhaitait apprendre. Mais il savait qu'en tant que novice dans ce sujet, il avait besoin d'un bon guide. C'est naturellement pour cela qu'il avait répondu aux Grises-Barbes.

Néanmoins, son chemin jusqu'au Haut-Hrothgar ne fut pas de tout répit. Il croisa d'abord deux loups, puis un smilodon et enfin un troll des glaces. Même si les trois premiers de ses ennemis furent assez facile à vaincre, le dernier fut une épreuve difficile. Il ne put réussir que grâce à son Thu'um.

Enfin, après ces combats, il pénétra dans le château. Celui-ci était immense, ce qui était plutôt ridicule sachant que seulement quatre personnes y habitaient. Dès son entrée, un des moines s'approcha et lui adressa la parole.

« - Donc, un enfant de dragon apparaît, en ce moment précis.

\- Oui, je réponds à votre appel ». La réponse du nordique fut immédiate. Il était impatient de savoir ce que les Grises-Barbes lui voulaient.

« - C'est le moyen de vérifier que vous avez réellement le don. Montrez-nous, Enfant de dragon. Faîtes nous apprécier votre voix ».

L'homme savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, il se concentra et Cria. La force de son Cri balaya la poussière qui régnait sur le sol. Le moine reprit la parole juste après.

« - Enfant de dragon, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Haut-Hrothgar. Je suis maître Arngeir. Je parle au nom des Grises-Barbes. Dîtes-moi, Enfant de dragon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Et bien… Je réponds tout d'abord à votre appel. Mais plus que cela, je souhaite découvrir ce que signifie être Enfant de dragon.

\- Nous vous guiderons justement dans cette voie, comme les Grises-Barbes ont autrefois les autres sangs de dragon.

\- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit le nordique. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres Enfants de dragon, comme moi ?

\- Bien sûr. D'autres ont hérité de ce don avant vous. Les sangs de dragon ont été nombreux depuis qu'Akatosh a accordé ce don aux mortels. Cependant, il nous est impossible de savoir si vous êtes l'unique Enfant de dragon du présent âge. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'aucun autre ne nous a été révélé.

\- Je vois ». L'homme n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En tout cas, il était sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait ; en savoir plus sur son côté draconique. « J'ai envie d'apprendre.

\- Vous nous avez prouvé être un Enfant de dragon. Vous possédez le don inné. Mais avez-vous la discipline et le tempérament nécessaires pour suivre la voie qui vous a été tracée ? Cela reste à voir. Sans entraînement, vous avez déjà fait les premiers pas vers la projection de votre Voix en un Thu'um, un cri. Voyons maintenant si vous avez les capacités et l'envie d'apprendre ». Tout en disant cela, Arngeir se déplaça, et fit un mouvement de tête en direction d'un de ses camarades. Puis, il se lança dans une explication. « Lorsque vous criez, vous employez la langue draconique. De ce fait, votre sang de dragon vous confère une capacité inné à apprendre des Mots de Puissance.

\- Comme celui que j'ai découvert au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées ?

\- Absolument. Chaque cri est composé de trois Mots de Puissance. Votre cri gagnera en force à mesure que vous maîtriserez chaque Mot. Maintenant, Maître Einarth va vous enseigner le Ro, le second Mot du cri déferlement. Ro signifie équilibre en langue draconique. Associez-le à fus, la force, pour affiner davantage votre Thu'um ».

À ces mots, Einarth prononça le mot Ro, et dirigea son souffle vers le sol. Celui-ci sembla être imprégné du mot, et lorsque le dovahkiin le contempla, il découvrit cette harmonie qu'est l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, et respira profondément. Arngeir comprit ce qui se passait, et en fut impressioné.

« - Vous apprenez les nouveaux Mots avec brio. Vous avez réellement le don ». Puis il repartit dans des explications. « Mais apprendre un nouveau Mot n'est que le début. Vous devez débloquer son acception par une pratique constante, afin de l'employer dans un cri. Nous autres apprenons les cris de cette manière. Mais vous, en tant qu'Enfant de dragon, avez le pouvoir de directement absorber la force vitale et la connaissance d'un dragon abattu. Pour votre initiation, maître Einarth va vous accorder sa connaissance du Ro ».

Soudain, l'Enfant de dragon se sentit subjugué par une énergie puissante, et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Maître Einarth avait fermé les yeux, et s'était légèrement penché. Le dovahkiin avait le privilège d'accéder au savoir d'un Grise-Barbe. Savourant cet instant, il ferma lui aussi les yeux et se concentra sur cette connaissance. Et puis tout lui vint, les secrets de l'équilibre, comment il peut exister.

Alors le nordique regarda Arngeir, et Cria à nouveau. Cette fois, il avait employé les deux mots, et avait sentit que la force qui sortait de sa bouche et de son âme était plus renforcée qu'avant. Le Grise-Barbe reprit la parole.

« - Impressionnant. Votre Thu'um est très précis. Votre avenir est prometteur, Enfant de dragon. Votre prochaine épreuve aura lieu dans la cour. Suivez Maître Borri ».

Le dovahkiin suivit un autre homme jusqu'en extérieur, et se placa à ses côtés, prêt à continuer son travail d'apprentissage.

« - Voyons maintenant comment apprendre un tout nouveau cri. Maître Borri va vous enseingner le Wuld, la tornade, et vous partager son savoir dessus ».

Une autre fois, l'Enfant de dragon découvrit une part de lui qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Même si cela lui était déjà arrivé deux fois, cette sensation était toujours aussi plaisante. L'instant d'après lui apporta la compréhension sur ce mot. Puis il fit une épreuve simple ; il devait utiliser sa Voix pour se déplacer plus vite qu'une porte en fermeture. Il réussit au deuxième essai. Il sentait bien qu'il faisait sensation auprès des Grises-Barbes. En effet, Arngeir prit une ultime fois la parole.

« - Vous avez maîtrisé ce nouveau Thu'um avec une rapidité… étonnante. J'avais déjà entendu parler des capacités de l'Enfant de dragon, mais de là à en faire l'expérience…

\- Mercie beaucoup. Et maintenant ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- L'heure de votre dernier épreuve est venue. Vous devez retrouver la corne de Jurgen Parlevent, notre fondateur. Elle se trouve dans sa tombe, au sein du temple ancien d'Ustengrav. C'est une tâche difficile, mais restez fidèle à l'art de la Voix, et vous vous en sortirez.

\- Je vois, mais je m'attendais à d'autres mots. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus.

\- Vous en avez déjà tellement fait en si peu de temps. En savoir plus pourrait vous mettre en danger. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous arpentiez le pays à la recherche de Mots dans des cryptes, comme celle du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. En tant qu'Enfant de dragon, je pense que vous ne trouverez pas de problèmes en le fait d'abattre des dragons pour leur prendre leur savoir.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie ».

***

L'Enfant de dragon avançait dans les catacombes. Ils possédait une armure complète en fer, qui était désormais son armure préférée, un bouclier à bandes et une épée en acier. C'était avec quoi il avait tué le dragon Mirmulnir, et depuis il ne se séparait jamais de ces armes. Il se trouvait à Ustengrav, là où se cachait la corne de Jurgen Parlevent.

Néanmoins, il s'était préparé. Il avait acheté des potions, lu des livres écrit par des mages pour en savoir un peu plus sur la magie en général et avait fait le tour de plusieurs tombeaux pour découvrir des Mots de pouvoir. Il connaissait désormais le premier mot du souffle ardent, du souffle glacé, et du cri de glace, en plus de l'impulsion et du déferlement que les Grises-Barbes lui avaient apprit.

Il avait aussi tué six dragons depuis, et prenait de plus en plus de goût à les éliminer. Absorber leur âme n'était jamais un sensation dont il lassait. De plus, il avait découvert que les draugr – car c'était là le nom des morts-vivants qui gardaient les tombeaux où se trouvaient les Mots de pouvoir – étaient des guerriers qui vénéraient les dragons du temps où ils arpentaient le ciel de Nirn. Ils n'avaient pas eu le privilège d'aller en Sovngarde à leur mort, et depuis ils erraient dans les tertres.

C'est justement dans l'un de ces tertres que se trouvait le dovahkiin. À son entrée il avait trouvé des nécromanciens en plein combat avec ce qui semblait être des bandits. Il les avait tous éliminé, puis était rentré. Plus loin, il avait croisé d'autres mages, qui étaient en pleine discussion. Il attendit en les écoutant. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient venus ici pour creuser des matériaux rare comme de l'or. Mais ils n'allaient pas le creuser eux-mêmes. Alors ils attaquèrent les bandits déjà présents, exactement pour la même raison, qu'ils tuèrent et ranimèrent grâce à leur nécromancie. Manifestement, leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas au point. L'Enfant de dragon se dit qu'il s'agissait là de novices, et que ce n'était pas un très grand défi.

Effectivement, tous furent bientôt tombés, soit par l'épée du dovahkiin, soit par ses sorts de destruction qu'il commençait un peu à manier, soit par les draugr qu'ils avaient réveillés en s'installant. L'exploration du tertre fut longue, mais le nordique ne s'arrêta pas et ne s'accorda pas de pause avant d'arriver au bout. En chemin, il trouva au détour d'une source d'eau souterraine un mur gravé de mots. Cela lui était familier désormais, et il découvrit le mot Feim, qui signifie disparaître.

Plus loin, il trouva un système de portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient très rapidement, obligeant la personne qui voulait les passer à trouver un stratagème. Le dovahkiin soupçonna que Jurgen avait lui-même conçu ce mécanisme pour ne laisser passer que les sangs de dragon au sein de son temple.

Une fois les portes passées, l'Enfant de dragon passa sa dernière épreuve ; affronter une araignée gigantesque. Cette dernière avait tapissé les murs de la salle où elle se trouvait de toile et d'œufs. Ce fut une adversaire redoutable, mais le dovahkiin sut la vaincre à l'aide de ses cris. Il la brûla, puis la gela, répétitivement, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. Il l'acheva alors avec sa lame.

Alors il marcha vers la fin du sanctuaire, et entra dans une dernière pièce. À l'intérieur se trouvait l'autel de Jurgen Parlevent. Alors que le dovahkiin marcha jusqu'à lui, des statues, comme sentant sa présence d'Enfant de dragon, sortirent de l'eau autour de lui.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à l'autel, où était censée se trouver la corne, il vit une note à la place. Quelqu'un avait dérobé la corne, et avait laissé ce morceau de papier, sans doute pour narguer quiconque voudrait la prendre à sa place. Étrange comme procédé tout de même. C'est ce qu'était en train de se dire le dovahkiin lorsqu'il lut la note. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une personne anonyme qui s'adressait à lui, l'Enfant de dragon. Elle lui dit de la retrouver à l'auberge de Rivebois, et de demander la chambre de la mansarde. Très bien. Alors il y irai. Il devait absolument ramener la corne.

***

Le dovahkiin avait fait bonne route. Il était parvenu jusqu'à Rivebois assez rapidement, et avait croisé un dragon sur la route. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement difficile à vaincre, et l'Enfant de dragon fut blessé pendant la bataille. Lorsqu'il parvint à gagner, il comprit que sa tâche allait s'avérer de plus en plus difficile au cours du temps.

Après avoir gagné Rivebois, il était immédiatement allé à l'auberge, et après s'être restauré, il avait demandé à l'aubergiste la chambre de la mansarde en lui tendant dix septims. Celle-ci lui avait répondu, d'un ton assez mystérieux.

« - La mansarde ? Et bien, nous n'avons pas de mansarde, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre la chambre sur votre gauche. Faîtes comme chez vous ».

Le dovahkiin ne savait exactement ce qui se passait, mais il était certain que l'aubergiste en savait plus que ce qu'elle disait. Sans doute attendait-elle un moment plus approprié, dans un lieu plus discret. Alors il rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait loué et attendit, assis sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment, l'aubergiste rentra, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« - Vous êtes donc l'Enfant de dragon dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Je crois que c'est ce que vous cherchez, dit-elle en lui tendant la corne de Jurgen Parlevent. Suivez-moi ».

Le dovahkiin la suivit, tout en restant méfiant. Certes, elle lui avait donné la corne, mais cela ne faisait que prouver le fait qu'elle jouait un double jeu. Face à cela, nul ne pouvait se préparer. La femme était complètement imprévisible, et cela faisait d'elle un danger potentiel. Ils avancèrent jusque dans une autre pièce, puis elle lui ordonna de fermer la porte. Nerveusement, il exécuta cet ordre tout en se préparant à crier au cas où ce serait un piège.

Mais ce n'en était pas un. Une fois la porte fermée, l'aubergiste ouvrit un placard, et enleva le double fond qui s'y trouvait. Un passage souterrain se révéla. Ils y pénétrèrent, et atteignirent une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des cartes et le livre de l'Enfant de dragon. Autour de la table, on pouvait voir un autel d'enchantement, un alambic, plusieurs coffres et des équipements de combat. Le nordique commença vraiment à se demander qui était la femme en face de lui. Mais elle coupa ses interrogations.

« - Les Grises-Barbes semblent croire que vous êtes l'Enfant de dragon. J'espère qu'ils ont raison.

\- Absolument. Les Grises-Barbes ont raison.

\- Je l'espère bien, mais vous me pardonnerez de ne pas prendre ça pour argent comptant juste parce que les Grises-Barbes l'ont dit. Je viens de vous remettre la corne de Jurgen Parlevent. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un Enfant de dragon ? »

À ces mots, le dovahkiin prononça un mot à voix basse. L'instant d'après, une des cartes présentent sur la table vola. L'aubergiste paru légèrement étonnée, puis reprit un visage de fer. Le nordique ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer, et la questionna.

« - Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Vous pensez bien que je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal sur un coup de tête. Il fallait que je sois sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège du Thalmor. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je vous ai d'ailleurs déjà donné la corne. J'ai juste besoin que vous m'écoutiez.

\- Allez-y.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon mot, je pense que vous êtes Enfant de dragon. Je fais partie d'un clan qui vous recherche… ou qui recherche quelqu'un comme vous depuis très longtemps.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous nous souvenons de ce que la plupart ont oublié : que le destin de l'Enfant de dragon est de nous débarrasser des dragons. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez tuer irrémédiablement un dragon en dévorant son âme. C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'étais le dovahkiin.

\- Très bien, et bientôt vous aurez l'occasion de me le prouver. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Ce n'est pas juste que les dragons reviennent à Skyrim, c'est qu'il reviennent à la vie. Ils n'avaient pas disparus, ils étaient morts. Tués par mes ancêtres. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ramène les dragons à la vie, et vous allez m'aider à découvrir quoi et y mettre fin.

\- Attendez un instant. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que les dragons reviennent à la vie ? » Malgré sa question, l'Enfant de dragon sentait qu'elle avait raison. Dans les âmes des dragons qu'il avait tué, il avait ressenti un réveil après de longues années, qui pourrait représenter la résurrection de ces créatures.

« - Je le sais. J'ai visité les anciens tombeaux où étaient enterrés les dragons. Ils étaient vides. Et j'ai découvert où réapparaîtra le prochain.

\- Alors où allons-nous ?

\- Au Bosquet de Kyne. Nous allons aller là-bas, et vous tuerez ce dragon. Si nous réussissons, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Alors partons tuer un dragon ». Le nordique se sentait euphorique à l'idée d'éliminer un de ces monstres.

***

Le voyage fut assez court. Étrange, puisqu'ils devaient traverser la moitié du pays, mais l'Enfant de dragon se dit que son excitation d'aller tuer un dragon le poussait à aller plus vite. Quant à la femme qui l'accompagnait, elle ne parlait pas. Elle marchait toujours au même rythme que lui, et semblait en permanence sur ses gardes. Son passé devait être rempli d'expériences terribles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Bosquet de Kyne, un grand cri arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Instinctivement, le dovahkiin se mit à courir et dégaina son arc. Une femme vint à leur rencontre, et leur parla d'un ton qui révélait une très grande appréhension.

« - Partez ! Il y a un dragon qui vient d'arriver !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Il fait des cercles autour du tertre au sommet de la colline. Vous voyez ?

\- Merci. Je vais m'en occuper ».

La villageoise le regarda comme si il était fou, et repartit courir le plus loin possible. Le dovahkiin et l'aubergiste montèrent la colline, et plus ils approchaient de la cime, plus les cris en draconique étaient audibles. L'Enfant de dragon se rendit compte que le dragon qui volait autour d'eux était le même que celui qui avait détruit entièrement Helgen.

Il s'appelait Alduin. Le nordique s'était renseigné sur lui auprès des Grises-Barbes. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un dragon très puissant. En son temps, il dirigeait ses comparses contre les Hommes, et faillit gagner la guerre qui les opposait. Mais il fut défait, et maintenant il était de retour. C'était à lui, l'Enfant de dragon, de le vaincre à nouveau. C'était l'un des dragons les plus forts, avec un Thu'um impressionnant, et par conséquent le chef.

Puis, il se stabilisa juste au-dessus du tertre. Le dovahkiin savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ramener à la vie le dragon qui y était enterré. La femme qui l'accompagnait lui dit qu'il fallait agir, mais il ne bougea pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. En revanche, il pouvait éliminer le dragon dès qu'il serait ressuscité.

Alors Alduin cria, et sa Voix se répercuta sur le sol. Ce dernier craqua, et un squelette de dragon en sortit. Alduin cria à nouveau, et le squelette récupéra sa chair, et son âme. Il poussa un hurlement, puis s'adressa à son maître en draconique.

« - Que dit-il ? Demanda l'aubergiste au dovahkiin.

\- Je ne comprends pas tous les mots. Attendez… Je crois qu'il le remercie et qu'il l'appelle « suzerain ».

\- Alors c'est un adepte de ce monstre. Il faut l'éliminer.

\- Je suis d'accord ».

Soudain, Alduin se retourna vers eux et prononça des mots. Le nordique ne comprit pas, et tenta de deviner ce qu'il disait, quand le dragon parla à nouveau, mais dans la langue des mortels.

« - Tu ne comprends même pas notre langue n'est-ce pas ? Quelle arrogance, de te faire appeler dovah ». Puis il s'adressa à l'autre dragon. « Sahloknir, krii dar joorre ! »

\- Oh non, murmura l'Enfant de dragon. Couvrez-vous derrière une pierre ! »

Il hurla cet ordre à la femme avec lui. L'instant d'après, le dragon au sol cracha du feu, alors qu'Alduin s'envola. Le nordique le nargua, en lui demandant si il avait peur de l'affronter lui-même, mais il ne répondit pas. L'autre dragon, en revanche, cria à nouveau. Alduin lui ordonné de tuer le mortel qui se trouvait devant lui, et l'homme était déterminé à lui prouver qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple humain.

Sahloknir s'envola, et le nordique dut l'attaquer à l'arc. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui réussit à l'atteindre en premier. Le femme avait tiré un arc impérial, et tiré une flèche d'acier. Le dovahkiin nota ce détail. Apparemment, cette personne avait travaillé pour l'Empereur, directement ou indirectement. Enfin, il tenterai d'élucider le mystère de l'identité de cette femme plus tard. D'abord, il avait un dragon à éliminer.

Il dégaina son épée, et avec sa lame, attaqua le dragon. Au bout d'un rude combat, Sahloknir fut suffisamment faible pour tenter un coup fatal. La femme attaqua sa tête avec deux lames très fines, pendant que le dovahkiin lui monta sur le coup. Il lui planta son épée dans le crâne, et lorsque le dragon fut au sol, il descendit et rengaina.

« - C'est bon. Il est mort.

\- Bien joué, nous y sommes arrivés. Maintenant approchez, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir une de ces bêtes de plus près ». Mais l'homme ne bougea pas, et ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, une énergie puissante déferla vers lui. « Attendez, il se passe quelque chose ». En quelques secondes, le dragon perdit sa peau et redevint un squelette. « Alors vous êtes vraiment…

\- Oui. Maintenant que j'ai remplit ma part du marché, allez-vous faire de même ?

\- Absolument. Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez. Je ne vous cacherai rien.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis l'un des derniers membres des Lames. Nous étions à la base un groupe créé exclusivement pour éliminer les dragons, puis lorsqu'ils furent tous morts, nous avons assuré la protection de l'Empereur. Mais nous avons été dissous il y a quelques temps, après la signature du traité de l'Or Blanc.

\- Vous vous étiez battu aux côtés de l'Empire ?

\- Pire que ça. Nous avons mené des opérations spéciales pour éradiquer les forces elfiques. Mais nous avons échoué, et presque tous les membres de notre ordre ont été livré à l'ennemi à la demande du traité.

\- Vous êtes la seule à avoir survécu ?

\- Je pense. J'ai dû être très prudente, pour ne pas me faire attraper. Cela fait des années que j'ai une double identité.

\- En effet, je suis impressionné. Vous vous êtes vraiment bien camouflé. Et que savez-vous sur les dragons ?

\- Rien de plus que vous. Mais je pense que le Thalmor pourrait en savoir plus.

\- Je comprends que vous les détestez, mais tout n'est peut-être pas toujours de leur faute.

\- Je ne le nie pas, mais je suis presque sûre qu'ils savent quelque chose. Ils aiment fourrer leur nez partout à ça ne les regarde pas.

\- Je vois. Et comment voulez-vous vous y prendre pour leur extorquer des informations ?

\- Vous allez vous infiltrer dans leur ambassade. Je ne peux pas le faire, ils me reconnaîtraient.

\- Donc ils vont savoir que je suis là, mais je serai infiltré ?

\- Vous allez vous rendre à l'une des nombreuses fêtes qu'ils organisent régulièrement. Vous allez vous faire passer pour un convive, et sortir des limites de la fête quand personne ne regardera.

\- Très bien. Quand se déroulera la prochaine fête ?

\- Dans un mois. Je me débrouillerai pour vous procurer une invitation, et je vais vous donner un contact à Solitude qui pourra faire rentrer discrètement dans l'ambassade quelques objets auxquels vous tenez.

\- Très bien. Alors à dans un mois.


	19. L'exil du vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La garde de l'aube finit par suspecter Dervera d'être un vampire. S'en sortira-t-elle ? L'aide qu'elle a apporté pour apporter la paix dans Skyrim lui permettra-t-elle de survivre ?

Dès l'aube, Dervera sentit que ça allait être une mauvaise journée. Elle avait très mal dormi, et elle avait soif. Sybille ne voulait pas qu'elle se nourrisse sur des villageois pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Torygg. Dervera comprenait ce choix, mais cela la rendait très dépendante aux potions de Sybille.

Après avoir traversé les rues bondés, malgré l'heure encore matinale, elle arriva au Palais-Bleu. Elle monta les marches et se positionna devant le trône. Le Haut-Roi avait demandé à la voir. Il lui confia une mission assez simple. L'elfe ne se plaint pas, elle avait besoin de repos avant de repartir sur quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Tout aurait pu bien mieux se passer si la garde de l'aube n'était pas arrivée pile à ce moment. Ils étaient trois. En les voyant, Dervera tenta de rester calme, même si intérieurement elle était affreusement paniquée. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir lui poser des problèmes. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'agenouilla devant Torygg, puis prit la parole.

« - Je vous salue, Haut-Roi. Je viens sur demande du chef de la garde de l'aube, Isran, qui suspecte un vampire de s'être introduit dans votre cour.

\- D'où tient-il ses renseignements ? » Torygg sembla à la fois surpris et outré qu'on accuse sa cour de cacher un vampire.

« - Il a des sources très fiables, je vous l'assure. De toute façon, nous saurons vite si j'ai raison. Je contrôle la magie solaire, et je ferai passer avec votre permission un test à tous les membres présents dans ce château, ainsi qu'à tous ceux que vous côtoyez régulièrement. Normalement, vous n'aurez aucune réaction, mais si un suceur de sang se retrouve confrontée à ma magie, il se retrouvera à genoux, incapable de supporter la lumière.

\- Très bien. Faîtes vite alors ». Puis, il s'adressa à sa femme. « Ulfric ne va pas aimer ça, mais peu importe. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risques ».

Dervera crut qu'elle allait exploser. Elle était piégée. Bientôt, ce mage l'approcherait, et comme elle manquait de sang et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'illusion, elle serait découverte. Peut-être même que Sybille se ferait avoir, et dans ce cas elle perdrait son mentor et sa meilleure amie. Elle devait absolument la protéger.

Sans plus d'hésitation, elle s'avança et clama qu'elle était celle qu'ils cherchaient.

Leur réaction fut spectaculaire. Les membres de la garde de l'aube se précipitèrent sur elle, et la plaquèrent au sol. Le mage approcha un sort de feu solaire, et voyant le mal que cela faisait à Dervera, il se releva et assura qu'elle était le vampire.

Un murmure de surprise se répandit dans le château. Dervera était fidèle au Haut-Roi, et elle avait accompli tant de tâches pour lui, que jamais on aurait pu penser qu'elle était en fait un vampire. Torygg objecta cela auprès de la garde de l'aube, en leur demandant si leur sort était vraiment fiable. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer l'elfe, sous prétexte qu'elle était sensible à une certaine magie.

« - Je vous assure, Haut-Roi, que notre magie ne commet jamais d'erreur. Cette femme est une vampire. Le fait qu'elle soit proche de vous ne fait que confirmer les habitudes des suceurs de sang, à se placer haut dans l'échelle sociale et à user de l'illusion pour paraître le plus innocent possible.

\- Alors que voulez-vous faire d'elle ?

\- Nous allons l'éliminer, ici et maintenant. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser un vampire dans la nature.

\- Sachez, qu'en ce lieu, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ». Torygg prit soudain un ton très dur. « Bien qu'elle soit un vampire, Dervera a aidé énormément la cour. Je refuse de la tuer. Je lui accorde le pardon du Haut-Roi ». Les membres de la garde de l'aube furent incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, ils étaient trop choqués que Torygg puisse cette décision. Ce dernier s'adressa à Dervera, d'un ton très officiel. « Dervera, vous avez rendu des services indéniables à la province de Skyrim toute entière. C'est à vous que l'on doit la paix. Alors malgré le crime que représente votre existence même, je vous accorde la vie. Vous êtes bannie de Solitude, et jamais vous ne pourrez plus exercer une quelconque influence sur une personne de pouvoir, quelle que soit la châtellerie où il se trouve ». Puis, il ajouta d'un ton plus grave encore : « J'espère que nous nous ne reverrons jamais ».

***

Dervera était à l'auberge de Falkreath, demandant si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté de n'accepter que des missions suffisamment difficiles. Elle avait impérativement besoin de faire quelque chose pour gagner de l'argent. Être un vampire ne la dispensait pas devoir se nourrir, ou de boire de l'eau.

De plus, elle devait régulièrement soudoyer ceux à qui elle parlait pour couvrir ses traces. Elle savait très bien que la garde de l'aube la chercherait jour et nuit. Mais elle entendait bien survivre et leur échapper, même si cela impliquait tuer ses poursuivants. De toute façon, au bout d'un moment, ils se lasseraient d'elle. Quand ils comprendront qu'elle ne faisait de mal à personne sauf si on la provoquait et qu'essayer de l'éliminer ne réussirai jamais, ils arrêteront de la poursuivre, et la laisseront vivre éternellement.

Mais en attendant, elle devait se trouver une position stable, et loin de tous. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Elle pensait habiter une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt, ou éventuellement une grotte. Peut-être même un campement de bandits, bien sûr libéré de ses anciens occupants au préalable.

C'est en espérant trouver une somme d'argent nécessaire que Dervera rencontra le prêtre d'Arkay de Falkreath. Il s'occupait du cimetière de la ville. Enfin, il n'était pas seul, recevant de l'aide de son assistant. Encore heureux, vu le nombre de tombes dont il devait s'occuper. Le prêtre, de son nom Runil, demanda à l'elfe de lui ramener son journal, qu'il avait égaré dans une grotte, alors qu'il explorait cette dernière.

Dervera n'hésita pas. C'était une occasion qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer. Un prêtre pourrait la récompenser bien plus généreusement que n'importe quel citoyen ordinaire. Elle partit immédiatement, bien que la nuit tombait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. C'était elle qui instaurait la terreur parmi les Hommes la nuit, pas l'inverse.

La traversée dans la forêt fut très calme. D'abord sur ses gardes, Dervera se détendit au fil du temps. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'allait l'attaquer. Probablement qu'il n'y avait personne, aucun bandit, aucune créature sauvage comme les loups. Et si il y en avait, ils avaient bien trop peur pour s'en prendre à elle.

Finalement, être un vampire n'était pas si mal. Bien qu'elle vivait en exil et que certains cherchaient à la tuer à tout prix, elle avait un pouvoir et une suprématie sur les autres vivants. Cela était très satisfaisant. Et c'était à Sybille qu'elle le devait.

Dervera se secoua soudain la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Se faire pourchasser jusqu'à la mort ne valait pas le gain de pouvoir qu'elle avait acquis, aussi puissant soit-il. Mais elle ne savait que penser de Sybille. C'était elle qui lui avait donné sa puissance, mais elle l'avait aussi condamné par la même occasion.

L'elfe ne put passer plus de temps à penser. Elle était arrivée à la grotte. Celle-ci était gardée par un mage. Excellent. C'était l'occasion de tester ses nouvelles capacités, tout en lui donnant de quoi se nourrir pour ne plus souffrir de la faim de sang pendant un moment.

En une seconde, Dervera se concentra et invoqua une arme liée, bien plus puissante que celles qu'elle parvenait à conjurer d'habitude. Sa magie d'invocation avait été grandement améliorée. Elle fonça sur le nécromancien en face, qui ne l'avait toujours pas détecté. Sa discrétion était aussi très puissante.

En une seule frappe, elle coupa la main droite de son opposant. D'un seconde attaque, elle lui trancha sa gorge. Cet ennemi était tombé si facilement, que Dervera ne parvenait pas à se décider de si être un vampire était une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

Rapidement, l'elfe remonta la grotte, et décima les mages qui y régnaient jusqu'alors. Ses pouvoirs était phénoménaux. Elle arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait le chef. Il était en train d'effectuer une sorte de rituel d'invocation. Dervera prit son temps. Elle avait son épée liée dans sa main droite, et un sort de télékinésie dans sa main gauche.

Le chef finit son rituel, et un guerrier drémora apparut. Tant pis, il tomberait aussi. Elle sortit de sa cachette à toute vitesse et lui cribla ses jambes de coups d'épées. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le drémora sembla entrer dans une rage meurtière, et le chef des mages prépara un sort de destruction. Elle devait réagir vite.

Alors elle appliqua une nouvelle stratégie. Normalement, un drémora ne pouvait briser les règles de son invocation en attaquant son maître. Mais si il le faisait, il serait instantanément renvoyé dans son plan d'existence d'origine, à savoir Oblivion. Si Dervera faisait en sorte que l'épée du drémora frappe le mage, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups et tueraient ansi les deux.

Pour cela, elle avait une arme très puissante à sa disposition ; le sort de télékinésie. Elle n'aurait normalement pas pu arracher l'arme du drémora de sa main, mais son sort avait été incroyablement amélioré par son vampirisme. Elle pouvait à présent soulever et attirer à elle des objets très gros, comme des tonneaux, voire des créatures vivantes comme des lapins ou même des petits loups.

Alors Dervera prit son arme liée et donna un coup de manière à planter sa lame dans le bras du drémora. L'instant d'après, elle utilisa sa télékinésie pour faire bouger son épée. Par le biais de celle-ci, le bras de son ennemi fit une rotation et son épée se planta dans la poitrine du maître invocateur.

En quelques secondes, l'elfe avait complètement retourné la situation. Le chef des mages se tordait de douleur, et état hors d'état de nuire. Le drémora avait été renvoyé en Oblivion. Dervera n'acheva tout de suite son ennemi, et prit le temps de se nourrir de lui et de se délecter de sa souffrance. Puis elle le tua enfin. Puis elle récupéra le journal de Runil.

En chemin, elle se mit à penser ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette grotte. La façon dont elle avait éliminé les mages était impressionnante, mais d'un autre point de vue, cela n'était pas du tout nécessaire. Elle l'avait juste fait parce que ça l'amusait. Pour son propre plaisir, elle avait fait souffrir des personnes. Certes, ils n'étaient pas innocents, mais tout de même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Falkreath, il faisait toujours nuit noire. En attendant que Runil se réveille, elle alla à l'auberge, et l'aubergiste étaitt aussi endormi, elle alla dans une chambre libre en laissant une bourse contenant une dizaine de septims sur le comptoir.

Elle était épuisée, et s'endormit rapidement. La nuit passa tranquillement, mais ce fut le calme avant la tempête.

Dès le lendemain, Dervera dut à nouveau fuir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit dans la salle de l'auberge deux membres de l'aube. Paniquant, elle sortit le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible, mais on la vit. Les deux membres la suivirent en courant et en criant de l'arrêter. Elle fut forcée à nouveau à faire recours à ses pouvoirs.

Sans hésitation, elle tua les deux membres et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre endroit où vivre.


	20. Reliques interdites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryths accepte de payer sa dette envers Isran en cherchant le vampire nommé Dervera. De son côté, Frizkav doit se rendre à l'académie de Winterhold pour régler au plus vite un problème majeur dans le cours de la magie lui-même.

Tryths parcourait le pays avec Frizkav depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient passés par trois châtelleries différentes, en comptant Whiterun, pour savoir où ils pourraient tenter d'innocenter Frizkav aux yeux de l'académie de Winterhold. Mais cela n'était pas facile. Ils ne pouvaient pas se présenter directement à l'académie, dans ce cas le mage serait immédiatement arrêté. Alors ils décidèrent de se forger une réputation, que lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Winterhold, ils aient quelque chose de concret à présenter.

Pour cela, Tryths aidait Frizkav à tuer des bandits, ou des personnes qui posaient problème. Cela était plutôt facile pour eux. Tryths possédait une épée de verre très puissante, et son bouclier parasortis, capable d'absorber les attaques physiques et magiques était d'une grande aide. De son côté, Frizkav continuait de diversifier son catalogue de sortilèges. Il se spécialisait vraiment dans la magie du feu et de la foudre, et il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus rien qu'un maniant ses sorts.

À deux, ils étaient presque invincibles. Leurs attaques, leurs faiblesses, tout était complémentaire. Ils formaient un duo impressionnant. Ils avaient attaqué six campements de bandits depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Whiterun, et aucun ne leur avait posé de réel problème.

Mais les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Tryths et Frizkav rencontrèrent un homme que l'Impérial avait déjà vu avant. Cet homme s'appelait Isran. Il était à la tête de la garde de l'Aube, un groupe de guerriers se battant pour éradiquer les vampires. Il avait entendu parler des deux amis comme des mercenaires, et il avait cruellement besoin de guerriers.

Ils les avait rencontré à l'auberge de Riften, en leur proposant de faire un travail pour lui.

« - Je ne vous connais pas personnellement, mais j'ai déjà rencontré l'un d'entre vous, et votre popularité ne fait que grandir. Je n'aime pas me fier à des gens que je connais à peine, mais nous en sommes en situation de crise. Un vampire nommé Dervera se promène quelque part dans la nature. Nous ne savons même pas si elle est toujours à Skyrim.

\- Nous acceptons de partir à sa recherche. Nous reviendrons avec sa tête, promit Tryths. »

Mais à cet instant, une onde étrange traversa la pièce. Tryths crut avoir rêvé, mais en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Frizkav, il comprit que c'était important. Le mage se leva, sembla palper l'air, puis regarda Tryths et Isran.

« - Je dois partir. Quelque chose de terrible vient d'arriver. Je sens que le cours de la magie lui-même est perturbé.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Qu'est-ce qui serait assez destructeur pour modifier les forces fondamentales de l'univers ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que l'académie doit avoir une idée ».

C'est à ce moment que Isran décida de prendre la parole, toujours avec une voix grave et sèche.

« - Si vous avez besoin de vous déplacer rapidement, demandez au charretier qui se trouve devant la cité en ce moment de vous prendre. Pour de l'or, il acceptera d'aller n'importe où.

\- Très bien. Merci Isran ».

Frizkav sortit, et passa les portes de la ville en courant presque. Puis, il s'adressa au charretier.

« - Pour combien m'emmenez-vous à Winterhold ?

\- Cinquante septims. Nous partirons demain.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre. Pour combien acceptez-vous de vous mettre en route immédiatement ? »

Le charretier eut une seconde de réflexion, puis annonça son prix.

« - Deux cent septims ».

Le mage lui tendit une bourse pleine, et comme l'homme allait compter l'or, Frizkav lui fit une remarque sur le fait qu'il aurait largement le temps de le faire sur le chemin. Sans plus d'attente, ils partirent pour Winterhold.

De son côté, Tryths accepta le travail d'Isran. Il ne pensait pas attaquer le vampire tout seul, mais au moins il pouvait chercher des informations le temps que Frizkav finisse ce qu'il avait à faire. Il pensait commencer ses recherches à Whiterun. C'était une grande ville cosmopolite. Si une rumeur circulait dans le pays, c'était presque certain qu'il en entendrait parler à Whiterun. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la ville la plus opulente de Skyrim.

***

Frizkav était horrifié. Il n'avait mis qu'une demie-journée à aller à Winterhold, et pourtant il craignait arriver trop tard. En se rapprochant de l'académie, il avait senti que les perturbations magiques provenaient de là-bas. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, et en arrivant sur place, il découvrit une scène terrible. Une immense boule magique englobait l'académie, et un morceau du pont qui y menait. Des espèces d'anomalies se promenaient partout dans la ville, en attaquant tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Frizkav commença par invoquer des sorts de feu, et brûla à lui seul la moitié des créatures avant que des renforts de l'académie ne viennent. L'un d'eux était Faralda, et eut une seconde d'hésitation en regardant Frizkav. Puis elle lui lança un regard haineux et reporta son attention sur les anomalies.

Très rapidement, elle furent toutes détruites, et les mages eurent une conversation.

« - Frizkav ! » Le ton de Faralda était accusateur. Elle lui en voulait manifestement. « Comment oses-tu revenir ici après avoir trahi l'un de nos préceptes les plus fondamentaux ?

\- Et qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ce soupçon ? Ne savez-vous pas que jamais je ne transgresserai vos règles ? Et de plus, n'avez-vous pas entendu parler de moi ces derniers temps ? J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour me racheter à vos yeux, et malgré cela vous refusez mon aide au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin ? De quel droit voulez-vous m'empêcher de me mêler aux problèmes qui se posent à vous aujourd'hui ? Cela concerne la magie du monde entier, et pas seulement vous ! »

Frizkav avait préparé sa tirade depuis un moment, mais ce qu'il avait vu renforçait son sentiment d'indignation. Qu'est-ce que l'académie avait encore fait ? Les autres ne répliquèrent rien, mais lui firent un signe de tête pour qu'il avance vers l'académie.

L'archimage Savos Aren était mort. Il avait subi une attaque fulgurante, à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pu survivre. Ce qui était à l'origine de cette attaque avait probablement également créé les anomalies magiques et la bulle qui entourait l'académie. On expliqua rapidement à Frizkav que peu de temps après son départ, trois nouveaux apprentis étaient arrivés, et avec Tolfdir ils avait exploré Saarthal, une crypte nordique non loin de Winterhol.

Là-bas, ils avaient découvert un artefact magique qui semblait très puissant, mais ils n'en avaient rien fait. Ce fut l'elfe Ancano, envoyé par le Thalmor pour surveiller les mages, qui avait voulu se l'approprier. Il avait lancé un sort dessus qui avait causé une réaction terrible, et les conséquences se déchaînaient actuellement dans tout Skyrim.

« - Alors, si nous ne pouvons pas passer la bulle pour éliminer Ancano, que pouvons-nous faire ? » Frizkav posa sa question à tous les mages autour de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse, mais Mirabelle lui répondit.

« - En réalité, il existe un autre artefact qui pourrait fournir une énergie suffisante pour détruire la bulle. Il s'agit du bâton de Magnus. Il repose au Labyrinthe.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Savos m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que c'était un lieu à éviter à tout prix, et qu'il était trop dangereux.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Je vais aller le chercher.

\- Nous allons tous venir t'aider.

\- C'est inutile de tous venir. Nous y irons à deux, mais pas plus. Quatre mages ne valent pas mieux que deux dans ce genre d'endroits. Et puis il faut que vous restiez ici pour régler les problèmes qui vont apparaître. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui puisse réellement m'aider, et il est actuellement à l'autre bout du pays ».

***

Frizkav progressait difficilement dans les couloirs du Labyrinthe, aux côtés de Mirabelle Ervine. Ils devaient affronter des créatures horribles, qu'on ne trouvait nul part ailleurs. Le premier fut un dragon squelettique. Puis vinrent le tour des Lucereines, des créatures malicieuses, mais qui au Labyrinthe étaient encore plus puissantes que dans la nature.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, un être puissant s'adressait à eux. Il parlait d'abord en langue draconique, puis prononça des mots dans la langue des mortels. Il leur disait que si ils continuaient, ils ne trouveraient que la mort.

Mais Frizkav et Mirabelle n'en tenaient pas compte. En réalité, ils progressaient assez rapidement. Ils ne parlaient pas, et retardaient leurs pauses le plus possible. Frizkav fut en réalité assez impressionné devant les talents magique de Mirabelle. Elle en savait beaucoup sur la magie, plus qu'il ne le pensait. De plus, ses attaques de glace étaient très puissantes, et comme Frizkav était spécialisé dans le feu, leurs frappes étaient complémentaires.

Néanmoins, malgré tous leurs efforts, leur duo n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui formé par Tryths et Frizkav. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils atteignirent une grande salle. Une créature semblait détenue par un champ magique au centre. Cette créature était un antique prêtre-dragon, et il tenait le bâton de Magnus dans sa main.

D'un seul regard, Frizkav et Mirabelle se mirent d'accord. Ils devaient abaisser cette barrière magique et récupérer le bâton. La barrière était alimentée par deux fantômes de mages. Sans hésitation, Frizkav en brûla un, et Mirabelle gela l'autre. La créature fut libre.

Elle pointa le bâton vers les deux magiciens, et Frizkav érigea aussitôt la plus puissante barrière qu'il connaissait. Il eut le bon réflexe, car les frappes magiques du bâton furent en majorité absorbées. Pendant ce temps, Mirabelle invoqua un atronach de foudre. Celui-ci se chargea d'affaiblir le prêtre-dragon, et cela laissa le temps à Frizkav de concentrer son énergie pour une attaque décisive.

Il envoya toute son énergie dans un seul sort. C'était quelque chose de très risqué, mais il le fit tout de même. Il lança le plus puissant éclair foudroyant qu'il avait jamais réalisé. Le prêtre-dragon fut complètement carbonisé par cette attaque, et tomba d'un seul coup.

Mirabelle récupéra le bâton de Magnus, et Frizkav s'attarda sur le masque de son ennemi. On racontait toute sorte de choses sur les masques des prêtres-dragon. On disait qu'il s'agissait de puissants artefacts qui défiaient le cours même du temps. Le fait que ce prêtre était encore en vie ne faisait que valider cette hypothèse. Même si ce n'était plus qu'un squelette, un mort-vivant, leur ennemi vivait encore il y a peu. Le pouvoir de ces masque devait être colossal.

Aussi, Frizkav se demanda si il devait le prendre. Il savait que le savoir et la puissance ne faisaient que corrompre. Mais il n'allait pas laisser ce masque ici ! De toute façon, si il ne le prenait pas, Mirabelle le réquisitionnerait sans doute, et Frizkav préférait encore se battre contre la corruption plutôt que de la laisser à l'académie. Le passé montrait que ce genre de comportement était une erreur. Sans plus d'hésitation, il prit le masque et le rangea précieusement dans une sacoche qu'il portait toujours avec lui, aux côtés de potions, d'une dague, d'un peu d'or et d'une carte. Puis ils se remirent en route vers l'académie.

***

Le globe qui entourait l'académie s'était ouvert en un passage. Le simple usage du bâton de Magnus avait pu creuser une brèche. Mirabelle menait la marche, et était suivie de près par les autres mages. Frizkav se tenait un peu en retrait. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'académie, tous sentirent une grande perturbation. Ils se rapprochaient de la source des interférences qui provoquaient des anomalies. Et soudain, ils virent tous Ancano, qui semblait lancer un sort perpétuel sur l'œil de Magnus.

Lui aussi les vit, et instantanément leva la main. Les mages virent trop tard qu'il avait disposé des runes autour de la porte. Elles explosèrent, et la plupart des sorciers furent repoussés, et se cognèrent violemment contre la porte. D'autres s'effondrèrent par terre. Seul Frizkav ne fut pas touché, puisqu'il se tenait plus en arrière. Il eut une seconde pour prendre une décision. Mirabelle gisait à côté de lui, et elle portait toujours le bâton de Magnus à sa ceinture.

Sans plus d'hésitation, il se saisit du bâton, le prit dans sa main droite, prépara un sort de barrière magique dans sa main gauche, et bondit sur Ancano. Celui-ci sembla surpris qu'il n'ait pas été touché par l'explosion des runes, et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Frizkav pointa le bâton sur son ennemi, et déchaîna son pouvoir.

Mais rien ne se produisit, et Ancano riposta très violemment. La barrière de Frizkav se brisa. Le mage n'avait le temps que de faire une seule chose ; soit ériger une autre barrière, mais elle serait moins puissante et pourrait être détruire encore plus rapidement, soit tenter une autre attaque avec le bâton. Mais celui-ci semblait inefficace contre son adversaire. De plus, ce dernier semblait avoir la force ses attaques décuplée. Il devait tirer cette puissance de l'œil, alors peut-être était-ce l'œil qu'il fallait viser.

Frizkav chargea le bâton, et libéra une puissante décharge sur l'œil. L'instant d'après, Ancano flancha, sa force semblait diminuer. Le mage devait agir. Il concentra toute sa force et déploya le feu au bout de ses doigts. Son ennemi fut frappé de plein fouet, et ses habits commencèrent à brûler. Mais Ancano ne renonça pas. Il chargea un sort de foudre, et visa Frizkav. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'ériger une barrière que le sort le toucha.

Cependant Frizkav non plus n'abandonna pas. Il avait compris que son combat n'était qu'une question de temps. Il devait éliminer Ancano le plus vite possible. Si l'elfe lançait un nouveau sort sur l'œil de Magnus, seuls les Neufs savaient ce qui se passerait. Alors le mage décida de faire quelque chose de très risqué. Il leva le bâton de Magnus, et le pointa sur l'œil. Puis il envoya une décharge.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet qu'il attendait. Une impulsion magique se répandit partout, provoquant un terrible mal de crâne à tout ceux qui avaient une quelconque affinité à la magie, y compris Frizkav et Ancano. Néanmoins, Frizkav tenta de passer outre. Il avait réussi à déconcentrer son ennemi, et c'était une occasion qu'il ne devait pas manquer. Il fit converger toute sa puissance magique, et l'expulsa dans un seul sort – si on pouvait appeler cela un sort.

Il n'y avait aucun élément relié à cette attaque. C'était de la magie pure, tournée d'une façon à blesser. On n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant dans l'académie. Ancano se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et en mourut sur le coup. Sa magie intérieure semblait exploser au contact du sort de Frizkav.

Mais personne n'avait pu contempler cet exploit. Tous étaient étourdis par les runes d'Ancano, et Mirabelle fut la première à se lever pour se rendre compte que Frizkav les avait tous sauvés. Alors il ne fut plus banni de l'académie, mais il décida lui-même de partir. Les prétendus mages de cette organisation ne cherchaient pas les secrets de la magie. Juste le pouvoir. Il laissa le bâton de Magnus à Mirabelle, qui devint la nouvelle Archimage. Puis, il repartit sur la route en direction de Riften. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Winterhold. La ville n'avait plus rien à lui apporter.

 

Pendant ce temps, Tryths cherchait des traces du vampire nommé Dervera. Il était allé près de la ville de Falkreath, où il pensait trouver des renseignements. Mais ce fut une perte de temps. Il n'y avait là-bas que des témoignages qui ne pouvaient pas servir. Apparemment, on avait vu Dervera partir en courant dans les bois.

Alors Tryths chercha les potentiels endroits où elle aurait pu se cacher. Il inspecta les grottes alentours, mais elles étaient vides. Puis, en continuant à interroger les habitants, il finit par avoir une piste sur un donjon appelé Valthume. Il se trouvait un peu loin de la ville, mais ça n'était pas impossible que Dervera l'ai atteint. De plus, c'était un lieu isolé et donc une cachette potentielle. Sans plus d'hésitations, Tryths partit pour la crypte.

Il lui fallut un jour entier pour y parvenir. Au moment où il entra, il remarqua des cadavres. C'étaient des draugr, d'antiques guerriers nordiques au service des dragons lorsque ces derniers parcouraient encore les cieux de Skyrim, qui étaient enterrés dans les cryptes. Lorsqu'un aventurier y entrait, les draugr se réveillaient et l'attaquaient. Mais ceux-ci étaient déjà morts. Quelqu'un était passé avant lui. Peut-être était-ce Dervera, alors il ne fallait pas traîner.

Tryths parcourut rapidement le tombeau, et arriva devant un fantôme assis sur une chaise. Ce fantôme lui expliqua qu'il était le geôlier d'un antique prêtre-dragon, nommé Hevnoraak. Mais ce dernier se réveillait et gagnait en puissance depuis le retour des dragons. Il fallait absolument l'arrêter. Une femme était passée par là avant, et avait acceptée de l'aider. Elle était partie dans les profondeurs du donjon, pour récupérer des artefacts contenant le sang d'Hevnoraak et les ramener dans la salle du trône, afin d'éliminer le prêtre-dragon.

Tryths pensait qu'il s'agissait de Dervera. Alors il avança un peu, et attendit dans la salle principale qu'elle revienne. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais elle arriva bien, portant trois réceptacles avec elle. Aussitôt, Tryths lui parla, et porta la main sur son épée.

« - Madame, êtes-vous celle que l'on nomme Dervera ? »

Elle ne répondit même pas. À peine il eut prononcé ces mots qu'elle lâcha les réceptacles et invoqua une épée liée. Puis elle se jeta sur lui. Elle était très rapide, mais Tryths s'y était préparé. Le temps que Dervera arrive, il avait dégainé son arme était prêt à parer. Elle donna le premier coup, d'une violence incroyable. Mais il résista, et frappa à son tour. Il fit un coup latéral, qui toucha son ennemie à l'épaule. De plus, l'enchantement présent sur son arme fit brûler la chair de Dervera. Étant un vampire, elle eut un choc terrible, et fit un roulade de côté. Puis elle se servit de son sort de télékinésie pour repousser Tryths de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait vers la sortie.

Impuissant, l'impérial ne put se lancer à sa poursuite, et dut abandonner. Il se considérait néanmoins plutôt chanceux. Il avait retrouvé Dervera assez rapidement, et elle n'avait pas pu le tuer. C'est alors que le fantôme entra dans la pièce et demanda ce qui se passait. Tryths se rappela alors qu'il devait tuer Hevnoraak avant de partir, pour éliminer la menace que représentait ce dernier.

Il suivit les instructions du fantôme. Il s'assit sur le trône, et déversa le contenu des réceptacles dans une coupelle en bois. Puis le fantôme invoqua le prêtre-dragon, et celui-ci sortit de sa tombe en hurlant. D'un seul coup, Tryths bondit du trône et dégaina à nouveau son arme. Il n'avait jamais affronté de telles créatures, mais il savait qu'elles étaient très puissantes.

Son ennemi lança un sort de flamme sur lui, et il l'absorba avec son bouclier. Mais il ne fit pas ressortir l'énergie magique, et attendit d'être plus proche. Hevnoraak s'entoura d'une aura de flammes, et invoqua un atronach de foudre. Puis, il brandit un bâton, et le chargea. À ce moment, Tryths fut assez proche pour tenter une frappe à l'épée. Il toucha son adversaire, mais fut brûlé par son aura. Alors il leva à nouveau son bouclier, et se colla au prêtre-dragon. Les flammes furent absorbées par Parasortis, de même que l'attaque de foudre qui sortit du bâton d'Hevnoraak.

Soudain, Tryths sentit que son bouclier était très chargé magiquement. Alors il fit un mouvement du bras, et la libéra sous la forme d'un éclair de magie pure, en direction de son ennemi. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé par cette attaque aussi puissante qu'inhabituelle – peu de personnes avaient une affinité suffisante à la magie pour libérer des salves d'énergie pure, il était beaucoup plus facile d'imprégner cette énergie dans un élément – et ne put réagir pendant quelques instants.

Tryths saisit sa chance. Brandissant son épée, il la planta directement dans la poitrine squelettique du prêtre-dragon. Celui-ci fut complètement anéanti par cette attaque, et s'écroula sur le sol. Son corps se transforma en poussière, car il n'était resté en bon état uniquement grâce à la magie.

Le fantôme remercia grandement Tryths, et lui dit de prendre le masque et le bâton d'Hevnoraak en récompense. L'impérial se rendit compte que le masque était un artefact très puissant, imprégné de magie. Il le ramassa, et repartit vers Riften. Avant de continuer à poursuivre Dervera, il voulait retrouver Frizkav. Même si il s'en sortait bien sans lui, ses sorts puissants lui manquaient.

***

Tryths passa les portes de la ville. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'auberge quand il aperçut une personne suspecte. Elle était habillée toute en noir, et se tenait à l'écart. Elle semblait écouter les discussions de la foule. C'était une khajiit. Elle portait une dague et une hache à sa ceinture.

Tryths se dit immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne. Cette femme était beaucoup trop suspecte pour ne pas s'être rendue coupable de quelque chose. De plus, on était à Riften, la ville du crime par excellence. Il devait vérifier que cette khajiit n'était pas une menace. Juste au cas où. Juste au cas où. C'est ce qui failli le tuer.

Il s'avança vers elle, et attendit qu'elle bouge jusqu'à une rue déserte. Quand ce fut le cas, il l'interpella.

« - Vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ». Sa réponse avait été immédiate, et sèche. Manifestement, cette femme cachait quelque chose.

« - C'est exactement ce qu'un hors-la-loi dirait en ce moment.

\- Alors nous n'avons même plus le droit de se promener dans une ville ? Intéressant.

\- Assez. Qui êtes-vous ? »

À ces mots, la khajiit eut un rire. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta sur Tryths et lui lacéra le visage avec ses griffes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut déjà au sol, subissant de cruelles blessures. Faisant un très grand effort, il leva son bouclier pour tenter de parer les coups, mais il était déjà trop tard. Son ennemie avait dégainée ses armes, et elle planta sa hache dans le bras de Tryths pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Puis elle le poignarda avec sa dague, de multiples fois. Mais elle ne le tua pas. Elle le laissa agoniser sur le sol, et s'en alla en lui murmurant quelques mots.

« - Nous savons tout, Tryths ».

***

Tryths ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit, à l'auberge. Ses blessures étaient en partie guéries. Il attendit un peu, et Frizkav arrivea dans sa chambre. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvé dans gisant dans une ruelle, à moitié mort. Il s'était grandement inquiété, et avait fait appel à toute sa magie de guérison pour garder Tryths en vie. Puis il l'avait amené à l'auberge.

Tryths expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé, et demanda à Frizkav si il avait pu finir sa tâche. À la fin, lorsqu'il n'eurent plus rien à se dire, ils se mirent d'accord sur une chose. Ils se manquaient trop. Alors ils se firent une promesse. Ils ne quitteraient plus jamais. Plus jamais.


	21. Interlude : Une guerre de sang et de cris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième interlude, où on découvre les plans de l'Empereur pour Skyrim, désormais une province indépendante.

La Tour d'Or Blanc se dressait au centre de la cité impériale. À l'intérieur, l'Empereur Titus Mede II allait passer l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Tout commença lorsque le général Tullius lui-même arriva pour lui parler. Titus devina aisément que ce n'était pas pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. De plus, si il avait un rapport à faire, il lui aurait envoyé un messager. En venant lui-même, il devait apporter le pire de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Tullius entra dans la salle du trône, et fit une révérence. Puis il commença à parler.

« - Sire, je viens vous faire part de nouvelles inquiétantes. La rébellion qui fait rage à Skyrim a fini par gagner le cœur du Haut-Roi Torygg. Il a déclaré l'indépendance du pays.

\- Damnation. Je suppose que la légion impériale a été chassée.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis venu vous dire que le Haut-Roi vous propose quelque chose. Une alliance. Il veut déclarer la guerre aux elfes avec vous.

\- Ce n'est pas question ! » La réponse de l'Empereur fut immédiate, et ne laissa place à aucune réplique. Puis il reparla, en adoucissant son ton. « Vous repasserez dans deux heures général, et nous parlerons de stratégie militaire pour reprendre Skyrim.

\- Très bien Sire ».

***

La nuit tomba alors que Tullius marchait vers la Tour de l'Or Blanc pour revoir l'Empereur. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer. Évidemment, il fallait reprendre Skyrim, mais le faire par les armes n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses. Cela allait affaiblir encore plus l'Empire. Et puis au final, pourquoi ne pas s'allier contre les elfes ? Après tout il fallait bien se battre contre le domaine.

Il pénétra dans la Tour. L'Empereur était seul. Il lui dit en secret ce qui était confidentiel.

« - Nous n'allons pas nous battre contre les nordiques. Nous allons instaurer un blocus, et commencer des négociations. Mais nous devons à tout prix éviter le conflit. Le but est de gagner du temps et d'augmenter nos effectifs pendant ce temps. Puis nous nous allierons et nous repousserons les elfes.

\- Alors vous avez encore l'espoir de réunifier l'Empire en entier, rétorqua Tullius.

\- Tiber Septim n'a pas passé toute sa vie à batailler pour que nous soyons mis en déroute par des elfes. Pour le moment nous devons faire semblant.

\- Avez-vous des idées pour entamer une alliance ?

\- Ma cousine, Vittoria Vici, vit à Solitude et espère se marier avec un nordique. Peut-être que nous pourrons nous servir de ce mariage.

\- De la politique ». Tullius renifla de mépris. Ce n'était pas vraiment la partie de l'Empire qu'il préférait, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il soit unifié. « Très bien. Alors je vais repartir pour Skyrim ».


End file.
